Life
by blumoon00
Summary: Life starts to happen and causes Jake to have to make some decisions and accept others. From Jakes point of view. Companion to Amy's Life
1. Chapter 1

"Jake why did you do that," said Amy, my incredibly amazing girlfriend.

I get this a lot mainly by Amy actually pretty much everyone in the precinct. I will agree "sometimes" I don't think things through. I am more of an act first deal with the consequences later type of person. This type of thinking is one of the main reasons that I have solved so many cases and also how I got Amy to fall in love with me.

This time I really did something stupid, stupidly amazing. I may have gotten hit by a car chasing a perp that had just robbed a bank. I was working with Boyle I took a short cut to try and cut him off and may have ran in front of a taxi, which now has me in the hospital.

"Jake when will you learn that you do not need to be a superhero. And should really pay attention around cars. You have fallen through sunroofs and this is not the first time that you have gotten hit by one."

"Ames, I was so close. He was coming right in my direction, that taxi came out of nowhere."

"Jake, you just need to pay more attention. You're getting older you are not invincible."

"So I bruised and broke some ribs, nothing that body hasn't fixed before."

"You forgot to mention a concussion, a broken arm."

"Thats nothing I will be back catching criminals before you know it."

"I think you should lay low for a bit Peralta." It was Capitan Holt, "You have some serious injuries you should take some time to heal.

"Heal, shmeal. I'm fine plus I need to go catch that bank robber. He is the same guy that has been robbing banks all over Brooklyn. Plus I have been in a rut I really need to catch him."

The doctor came in, "Officer Peralta-"

"I think you mean Detective Peralta,"

Everyone glared over at me, this was my clue to shut up.

"Ok Detective Peralta, you took some major injuries. No working for at least a month, we need those bones to heal. Then you should be able to start working minimal shifts with no strenuous activity."

"Um…but the criminals are not going to catch them-"

"Jake I know you hate missing out on catching the bad guy but you need to take it easy for a while, there will always be more bad guys to catch."

"I agree with Detective Santiago on this one Peralta," Capitan Holt chimed in, "you're not getting any cases until you are cleared by your doctors. I am going to put Boyle in charge of this case now."

I felt like a 5 year old being forced into getting my haircut. I need to solve this case I can't loose my edge (even if I am in a slump). "This case is mine, I need this."

"Peralta, rest. You were taken out by a taxi. Boyle has this give your friend the benefit of the doubt."

"Sorry but I want to chime in with some good news," said the doctor, "you are good to go you do not need to stay here go rest at home."

Now to get away from Amy and the Captain and solve this case.


	2. Home

A few hours later….

It felt good to be home but I really wanted out. I need to solve this case myself. The only issue at this point, Amy. There is no way that she is going to leave me alone until she has to, she knows I will go out and work because I hate being pushed out in the middle of the case. Honestly I am surprised that tonight she let me go to the bathroom by myself. Luckily the fire escape was right outside the window and all I would have to do is call Boyle and we could finish this case. Only other issue besides Amy is this broken arm.

"Jake, do you need anything? You are being way too quiet. You better not being thinking of sneaking out."

"Would I ever do a thing like that," I said while having one of my feet on the fire escape almost tasting freedom.

Then the door opened, "Jacob Peralta, what in the hell to you think you are doing? You are getting back in here and going to bed."

"But Amy thats lame, I am useless when I am not working."

"You have orders from your doctor and Captain Holt to be useless as you are calling it. Go to bed now I have Boyle update you once he gets to the 99 in the morning"

"Fine, Mom."

"I am going to pretend you did not call me that, get to bed now Jake."

"Umm… Amy I am going to need your help It was easier to get out."

I honestly have no idea whats worse. Getting caught by your girlfriend trying to sneak out to solve a case or her having to help you get back in after you get caught.

"Fine, lets get your big butt back through the window."

"Lets get your big butt back through the window, the title of your sex tape."

"We have been dating for three years that is really getting old."

"I'm sorry I could't resist"

After about five minutes of getting back inside (Amy isn't that strong it would have been a lot faster is Terry was here) Amy led me to the bedroom and made me lay down on the bed.

"OWWWWWWWW"  
"Do you want your pain meds?"

"Nope, i'm fine."

I went to grab my phone, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"I'm getting you the drugs."

"Fine"

I hate this. I hate feeling helpless. I was doing my job and that taxi sped by out of nowhere. Now no cases, no 99, no chasing bad guys and a ton of pain and suffering for me.

"Jake take these. They will take away some of the pain and let you rest."

She handed me three pills and a glass of water. "Can't you at least give me orange soda to take these, I hate water."

"Jake just take the damn pills. You finished the orange soda when you put it on your Froot Loops"

"Fine. *Gulp* Bleh"

"Jake you need to grow up. Not everything comes in gummy form"

Everything starts to become fuzzy.

"Amy those things are amazing, I want you to have my babies"


	3. A new day

The next morning...

I was so confused when I woke up. I mean that is me most mornings, I hate mornings with a passion well once I fully wake up I'm fine but the waking up part sucks. This morning I think the issue was the drugs that I took last night. Amy would clear up everything.

Owwwwwwwww, ok it was going to be a long day. I forgot how much breaking ribs hurt when you want to move.

"Ames, Ames," I got no response, "Ames," still nothing. She probably went to work. Which means I can leave if I want.

I reached over to grab my phone. My entire mid section was in shooting pain.

I press the home button and see that Amy sent me a text:

You pain pills are on the counter, if you want to take them. NO LEAVING the apartment today. Doctors orders. You need to heal. Also don't think of coming to work today Holt said if he catches you Terry is carrying you home.

That was three hours ago. It was noon now.

Getting up to pee was a pain. It hurts to move period. Also when you only have one non broken arm it does not help the situation.

Now to message Charles,

Boyle how's it going? Do you need any help with the case? Have you found the guy yet?

-Jake! Your alive! The case is going great. Well besides there was another robbery with the same MO this morning. I would love your help but Amy told me if she caught you with me she would have Rosa and Adrian snap me like a twig. We did get a lead though and I am going on a stake out with Amy and Rosa. I am going to come visit after the stake out. I am bringing you healing broth your favorite flavor GOAT. See you then.

Of course everyone else gets to catch my guy but me. Also why does Charles think I like goat broth?

I can say one thing for sure. I am not staying in the apartment.

Getting dressed when your in pain and really can't move your arm is a pain but I got the job done.

"Lets see keys phone dressed good"

I locked the door and walked down 6 flights of stairs (another thing that sucks when your hurting)and open the door to a bright shiny day. I just went a random direction and was walking toward the 99.

I was not paying attention and I hear, "Jake Peralta," I start to look around trying to find out who is saying my name.

"Jake why are you out," I look right behind me and it's Amy, "everyone has told you to stay home and rest and you still are running around. Probably going to the 99 aren't you? Well no one is there everyone went home. We caught your guy Jake he tried to rob another store and we caught him in the act."

"I think that was just more luck, if I hadn't gotten hit by that taxi I would have caught him, then thinking a bit more, " wait how did you catch him so fast it was only like 4 hours you were looking for him?"

"Jake it's 6, I sent you that message at 8am we were looking for him all day."

Well I guess I did not realize that it took me so long to get dressed. But I was caught and Amy was leading me back to the apartment like a bad kid.

We get back and Boyle is standing at our door. As soon as he sees me he sets down what he is carrying and runs and gives me a hug, "Jake your alive, your not in a hospital bed."

I could not say a word because I was in pain. And he was squeezing me harder and harder.

"Charles," said Amy, "You do remember that he has broken and bruised ribs and a broken arm right?"

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry Jake I completely forgot, but I did remember the broth."

"Great," I said sarcastically I still have not figured out why he thinks I like goat broth.

"Shall we go in?" mentioned Amy as she unlocked the door.


	4. Back Home

I walked in and sat down and Charles invaded the kitchen to make sure whatever he brought me to eat was perfect. I will also say that I would rather eat his cooking than Amy's I knew she could not cook before we moved in with each other but after we did I really learned. Its been awhile and I know I can't cook and my food has been more edible than hers.

He handed me a large bowl of brown broth with some vegetables. "Broth a la Goat, with legumes."

"Thanks, Charles." I really tried to sound convincing that I was really excited to eat it. I mean in a way I was but mostly it was disgusting looking.

I took a spoonful and was actually surprised. It was really freaking good. I ate it no problem.

"Jake I am glad you enjoyed your healing broth, I am also really sorry that you did not get to catch your guy but when saw him she ran and tackled him and got the cuffs on him really quick it was like she was Catwoman. It was awesome."

I hate that he brought this up I wanted to catch him myself and I mean I almost did.

"Anyway Jake I need to get going Genevieve and Nikolaj are expecting me at home. Its family dancing night, its a going really great the past few nights we have done it."

"Well have fun dancing?"

"Oh we will this week we are doing the Polka!" Him being with Genevieve and having a son is the happiest I have seen him since he was with Vivian.

"Hey Jake did Charles just leave," I guess that Charles was talking my ear off so much that I did not notice that Amy had gone into the other room.

"Yeah Babe, he is gone.

She obviously just hit out of the shower. Her hair was wet she was in what I call her grandma robe even though on her I found it sexy as hell.

"I wish I could have talked but I needed a shower somebody spilled an entire soda on me."

"Heck I understand remember when I had that little kid throw up on me while waiting for his parents to pick him up"

"But didn't Holt send you home to shower and change after that."

"Yeah but still it was disgusting"

We both were silent. To break the awkward silence I reach over and grab the remote. The news was on. We both looked just sat there.

"Why can't we ever hear anything good about the city on the news honestly it's just bad news, bad news, and more bad news. I mean being cops all we really deal with is bad news..."

She's rambling she's nervous about something, but what.

"Why can't they do the story 'kid wins spelling bee'..."

She just got off a stakeout with Rosa and Charles. She probably had to hear weird personal stories from Charles and probably really weird sex stories from Rosa about what her and Adrian have done since they got married. (I mean those stories would make anyone feel weird even me) Is she trying to tell me something? Or did I say something weird?


	5. Dun Dun DUNNNNNN

"Ames calm down, why are you going on about this?"

"No reason no reason at all," her voice got really high and squeaky like it always does when she is nervous.

"Amy really why are you acting all crazy? I am the one who got hurt yesterday I should be the one acting crazy. I mean did I say something when I was on the pain killers that I don't remember? "

"Well yeah. More like something I was not ready to hear."

"What did I say, I honesty remember taking the pills and nothing else," I hate the doctor and I hate medicine but I do love dummies as much as Terry loves yogurt.

"Wellllllllllll…"

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME," I wasn't trying to be mean it just I want to know.

"Well you said that you want me to have your babies." she got really quiet towards the end.

My face went kind of blank, "Is that a bad thing, I mean we do live with each other and I mean we do love each other otherwise we would not be at this step"

"I love you Jake with all my heart, its just I know that you were on the pain pills but it just took—me by surprise. It bothered me all night last night. I just could not get it out of my head."

"Amy you know this is not normally me but I am going to get serious with you for a minute, Amy Santiago I love you with all of my heart. You have been with me for so many things, so many big things. I mean everyone else like Charles and Rosa they are my work siblings, and Terry well he is my godhusband, but you, you are my shining stars you are my life. I would do anything for you. And we do not have to do anything or move our relationship any further until you are ready."

Amy started to cry and smiled, "Jake that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth. You are so freaking sweet when you want to be."

"Aweeeeee, im so sweet." She reached over and kissed me and then grabbed on and gave me a suuuupppper tight hug and I was in pain. "Amy not so tight hurt ribs."

It took her a few seconds and then she realized, "Jake I'm sorry its just I wanted to make it a moment because you never say anything like that."

"Its fine," I was hurting, I don't know who hurt me worse Boyle or Amy.

"Do you want some of your drugs?"

"Yeah please." I got up and started to walk over to the bedroom.

She ran over and grabbed the ones that I did not take this morning. Handed them to me along with a glass of water.

"Amy I just wanted to say that I love you one more time before I go into loopy town, and don't remember anything."

"Jake loopy you I think loves you more than normal you does."

"I think that loopy me loves everyone a lot."

"Not as much as Terry love yogurt and Charles loves his weird food."

"That is a fact Night Amy."

*Gulp*

The fuzziness is back, and the world goes to black.

Ok this is real me. I decided to get a bit more dramatic with the bits of humor. Also anyone else kind of going through withdrawals with the show not being on for a month?


	6. Good Morning

In the morning…..

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey."

"Go away, its too early."

"Its 10am sleepy head there is a whole world to explore"

"Jake it is my day off I want to sleep"

"But Amy"

This is something that is out of the ordinary. Amy is up by seven no matter if she is working or not. I am the person that can sleep forever I mean there was that one time I slept for 16 hours straight on a day off. My sleep schedule was really thrown off after that considering I was an hour late for work the next day.

"Fine Jake we can go say hi to everyone. Let me shower."

"Thank you Amy. You know this is your own fault, if I you didn't yell at me for leaving the apartment I would not have to wake you up."

All I got was Amys shut up or I'm going to slap you face while she walked over to the bathroom.

"I love you"

Amy slammed the bathroom store and turned on the shower.

"While she's doing that breakfast."

Walking to the kitchen I grabbed my Froot Loops from the cabinet. Poured them into the bowl then remembered I was out of orange soda. "Shoot" I open the fridge to see what we have. "Milk. orange juice. Root Beer. Perfect." I dump some in the bowl now to watch tv.

I tried to grab the bowl. You don't realize how hard it is to get a bowl full of cereal to the couch when you have a broken arm. I totally spilled some on the floor, but tv is more important.

"Lets see. Real Housewives, Spongebob, Game of Thrones, DIE HARD."

I lost track of time. I love watching John McClain kick butt.

"Jake are you ready to go," I totally did not hear Amy walk in.

"Ummmm….Die Hard"

"Jake you have seen this movie a million times, your recording this, and you also have it on DVD and Blu Ray."

"Fine but you will now be known as Hans Gruber."

"Also I cleaned up your mess I think that there was more cereal on the floor than you probably ate."

"Well Hans you never had to carry a bowl of cereal with only one good arm."

"Whatever. Lets go now that you woke me up."

I mean I get to go outside without getting yelled at I get to see all my friends. When I get back I get to finish watching Die Hard. Great Day planned.

"Oh Hans do you think that we could go to the store I really need more orange soda because root beer and Froot Loops are a terrible combination."

"Why can't you use milk like a normal person?"

"Um because thats boring, only evil villains use milk"

"Whatever"

"You know you love me"

"You're ridiculous"

I know I won now off to the 99 to see everyone and then more orange soda for the perfect bowl of cereal.


	7. Back to the 99

Pulling up to the 99 made me as giddy as a school girl. I have wanted to go back for the past couple days, I like being home but I love being at the 99. I love catching bad guys and doing it with my friends.

The patrol cars all around some empty some full of cops and criminals add to how happy this place makes me.

"Jake will you stop daydreaming lets go in."

"Oh sorry just thinking about how much this place makes me happy."

"You are such a cop nerd."

"Well your a smart nerd, mine is cooler."

"Jake it does not matter lets go in."

Walking through the front doors felt like I was walking into heaven. I loved the smell of bad guys and all the other weird smells that can be around here. Well except anything that comes from Hitchcock and Scully those two can really stink up a room.

Getting into the elevator though triggered more excitement. I was almost there I was almost to my desk and friends. The only thing that would make this better is if I would have been able to hop on some cases. I hate being home then getting to hear about Amy solving all these awesome cases. But my doctor says i can't work for two weeks. Its only been two days and it sucks.

The doors opened and there it was the bullpen. Everyone was working on all these awesome cases that I am not allowed to be involved with.

Boyle was the first to notice us come in. He came to me and Amy went off to talk with the capitan.

"Jake how are you feeling today? Did the broth help?"

"Hey Charles, I feel preeettty good. But I don't know if it was the broth I think it is just natural healing."

"The broth helps remember when I got shot in the butt I had broth for every meal and the doctor said I healed 10% faster than a lot of other people who had the same injury."

"Ok.I guess"

"Jake, whats up?"

"Hey Rosa. What'd that guy do?" She was walking up from behind with a huge biker dude.

"This is the old lady pickpocketer, I was disguised as an old lady and when he tried to steal the purse I smacked him with it then cuffed him. It was awesome."

I honestly can't picture Rosa dressed as an old lady. Honestly I think that Amy would have been the better fit. I mean she is my girlfriend but she does have a lot of old lady stuff.

"Thats sweet. He has been terrorizing old ladies for months."

"Rosa you got him about time," it was the sarge, "Jake how are you feeling? Its good to see you."

"Still hurting but it's good to be back here, any other crooks get caught besides the dude that got me hurt and this purse snatcher."

"Not really just a bunch of low level crooks and no you cant jump in on anything or help."

"Darn, can't I look at a case file pleeeaaassseee."

"Until you are cleared for duty no."

"Damn." All I wanted to do was look and give my opinion.

"Hey Jake come on lets go. The last thing I need you to do is try and work on a case," said Amy as she walked out of Holts office.

"He has already tried."

"Sarge you were not suppose to tell."

"Jake she knows you now get out of here."


	8. Mother

After leaving we ran to the grocery store to of course get groceries, then we went home. Luckily Amy had her old lady cart to bring them upstairs because I can't carry much (my doctor said nothing but that's a recommendation) also luckily we have an elevator.

We got off on our floor and we had some standing by our door.

"MOM," I yelled my mom has been gone for the past month on a cruise only thing is she hates seeing me hurt.

She ran up and had to look me over and gave me a painful hug (Why does everyone need to hug me when I am hurt). "Jacob Peralta what did you do now? I got the message Amy left, the day it happened, yesterday."

"I got hit by a taxi chasing a perp." I said this quietly because she's going to freak.

"Jake I know you were in the zone but what have I always told you."

"Even in the moment pay attention to traffic," I have heard this my whole life, when I was a kid I was always caught in the moment.

"That's right," she reached over and gave me a hug finally, "shall we go in I have been standing here for an hour."

Amy chimed in, "and Jake is sorry for that he had to try and grab every gummy thing in the store because he wanted one of his breakfast burritos for dinner."

"Jake I know I was gone all the time when you were younger but I wish you would have learned to cook mac and cheese instead of just making weird things out of candy."

I just walked in and ignored both. I like candy and the gummy breakfast burrito was one of my greatest creations ever.

Amy and my mom continued to talk while putting away food. Nice thing is my mom is here and she will cook dinner so it will be edible. While they are doing that back to Die Hard.

"Jake haven't you seen this movie a million times," my mom said over whatever appliance she had going.

"Yes but it's awesome. It never gets old."

I heard her say to Amy, "He watches it because it was his Nana's favorite movie, the he became hooked on the whole series."

"Pineapples you never told me that."

I hate when people call me that. That was reserved only for my Nana. I just need to zone out and watch the movie.

"He got that nickname because he was eating pineapple and then Gina made him laugh and he some how got pineapple to shoot out of his nose."

Amy started to laugh. That was a bad day, Gina and I were sitting at my Nanas during the summer because she watched us. We were eating lunch and Gina was making a joke about a hot dog that I thought was funny while I was eating a piece of pineapple. I had not even chewed it that much and it done how just started come out of my nose it hurt so bad and it hurt for like a week. But from that day on I was always pineapples to my nana.

"How bad did that feel Jake? It could not be pleasant."

"It sucked."

Amy started asking weird then asked, "Karen can I speak to you in the other room. There is something that I want to ask you about."

"No problem Amy"

I love both of them but I sometimes hate when they are together all they do is tell embarrassing stories about me. At least for now I can watch Die Hard in peace.


	9. Lectured

All I know is that John Mcclain was kicking some major ass, I mean he always does. The next thing I remember is my mom coming and turning off the tv, "Jake it is time for dinner."

"BUT MOM"

"Jake, dinner, now, you have this movie I know you do."

"Fine."

I went and moved from the couch to the dinner table. My mom was right behind me and took a seat next to Amy. Dinner looked great, and edible. I love my moms cooking. Tonight ham, mashed potatoes, and corn. I was on the other side. My mom was giving me a look like I did something wrong.

"Jake when are you going to grow up. You are 35 and do the same things you did when you were 12."

"I have to grown up. I have a job, I don't live at home, I can kind of cook. I have a girlfriend. I have a car. What more do want from me?"

"Not eat so much candy, get married soon, have-"

"She means have a place that you have bought," Amy chimed in. She seemed really nervous.

"Yes thats it, its just something that you should start looking into."

"I mean I guess. I mean we could start looking. But shouldn't I think about getting better before we really do stuff like that."

"I mean that is important. But you do have a phone and a computer you can do research."

"I'll get it done tomorrow. Can we please eat?"

The rest of dinner was quiet except for everyones chewing. I am a grown up but I do not like all the grown up stuff. I do what I have to, I mean I can be serious at work I have to be, if I was not at least part of the time Holt would hand me my ass no a platter. Also that is what Amy helps with she is the serious and I am goofy.

"Mom Amy dinner was great, but I am going to go back to watching Die Hard."

"You have been watching that movie all day, isn't it almost over," said Amy as she was standing up and starting to clear the table.

"Yeah but let me finish."

She rolled her eyes she just does not get how great these movies are. I sat and finished the movie it was like ten minutes.

"There I am done."

My mom and Amy were doing dishes. They were having weird conversations about baby names and marriage. So they did not hear I was done with my movie. I walked to the bedroom got undressed wrapped my arm in a plastic bag to make sure my cast did not get wet, and hopped in the shower.

I washed everything with my bubblegum smelling soap and sang my gangsta rap got out and dried off. I put on my Snoopy boxers and went into the bedroom. Amy was sitting on the bed looking out the window.

"Your mom left Jake. She told me to say goodnight and she will call you tomorrow."

"Ok. Did you have a good conversation while doing dishes."

She seemed surprised, "Yeah it was great. It was nice to talk to her. We need to see her more."

"Yeah, I mean it was nice of her to cook dinner for us to tonight."

"Yeah, did she make you mad by telling childhood stories then telling you to grow up?"

"It just feels like you guys gang up on me. It drives me crazy."

"Jake you know I love you and so does your mother."

"I know. But the next time she comes around, can you lay off of me. at least some."

"I will try Jake I cannot make any promises about your mom though."

"Here is your medicine." She handed me my pills. I swallowed them and laid down.

"Amy I want to marry you."

Then darkness….


	10. Amy's going to kill you

I woke up groggy.

"That was a weird sleep,"

I looked around I was by myself. Amy was gone, she must have gone to work. I reached over and grabbed my phone. And there was Amy's message of the day:

Jake I went to work. I love you. Be back later. I am doing paperwork and then going to court. I will bring home dinner tonight.

I looked at when I got the message. Only an hour ago. Not like it was a few days ago where I slept all day and then got the message.

I got up and that hurt. I really wish my ribs would just heal already. I don't remember them hurting this much the last time this happened.

I walked out to the kitchen got my big bowl dumped in my cereal and then my orange soda. And walked over very carefully (I spilled less today) and sat down on the couch, flipped though what was on today nothing so I decided on Die Hard.

I normally pay attention to this movie like crazy but I remember my mom saying we need to find another place. I have no idea why. But Amy has been acting funny but any way I grabbed my phone and downloaded one of those apartment apps and was looking. There are some really cool places in this city.I saved some there is no way I am saying yes or anything without Amys approval.

I really got into it. The next time I looked at the tv Die Hard was over. I then looked at the favorites and I had 125. "Oops at least I gave Amy more of a selection."

Now what to do, I don't feel like staying home Amy's not here she said she was going to court this afternoon, lm going to the 99.

I got dressed (which is a pain with a broken arm and messed up ribs, well I take that back everything is a pain) grabbed my wallet, keys, and some gummy worms for the road. Now to walk the 5 blocks to the 99.

It was not a bad walk. It was a nice day. The only thing to make it better would have been seeing a perp and catching him and being a hero. Then there would be paperwork and I can't write and Amy would be mad because I left and so on and on.

Thinking about that made the 5 blocks go by quicker, and before I knew it here I was.

And here comes Rosa, "Jake what are you doing here? Do you want Amy to kill you?"

"I am not here to work just to say hi I was bored."

"Still your lucky she just left for court."

"Where are going?"

"I got a lead on a case and I am going to check it out. I need to go now bye."

Ok normal Rosa. I went in saw all the beat cops, most of them are new guys so they really don't know who I am yet. So that avoided some conversations as I headed to the elevator.

It was a quick ride up. The doors opened and there were Hitchcock and Scully doing what they do best, nothing.

Then I saw Charles. He looked over and realized it was me and ran over.

"Jake what are you doing here. Amy is going to kill you. Your lucky she isn't here."

Why was everyone saying this usually everyone is happy to see me. "I know I ran into Rosa on the way out who said the same thing."

"That should be your clue to leave. I don't want to have to find a new best friend."

"Fine, but let me grab something off of my desk."

I walked over and grabbed one of my toys. I then looked over at Amy's desk and there was a bunch of congratulations notes then realized some were addressed to me on my desk to. They were also in light pinks and blues.

"Amy Santiago"


	11. Well

Later on that day….

"Amy this really hits the spot," she brought home Chinese. I love Asian foods the greasier the better.

"Yeah I have been crrraaaavvvvvlinng it all day."

Yeah and I know why but she doesn't know that I know because after I started questioning what I was seeing. I started to put things together. Like Amy needing to talk to Capitan Holt telling that she was pregnant. Her not wanting to get up yesterday (Amy never sleeps in). Also my mom and her going to talk in the other room so that I would not know and my mom saying that I need to grow up and that we need to find a bigger place.

"So how was court today?"

"The guy is majorly guilty, oh and the public defender for the guy is Sophia."

"Sophia?" wow that is a name that I have not heard for a long time. "Did she realize who you were?"

"Oh yeah mainly because of that night you arrested her boss. We actually had a good conversation she is married and had a baby last year."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Amy got really quiet. "The weird thing is she married Teddy."

"How in the heck did they meet? That is a weird couple."

"She said that they meet in court and just kept talking and talking and then were happy. Got married, and had a kid."

"Huh isn't that something."

"Jake where do you see us going. Relationship wise."

"I see us being together forever, getting married, having babies"

I knew this was in our future already. I saw the notes I put two and two together. I looked up and saw Amy's face and she looked like she was in shock like she knows I know now.

I looked right into her eyes and grabbed her hands, and told her exactly what was in my heart , "Amy Santiago, I will love you, you are my one and only, one day I would love to get married to you one day but I don't feel ready. But I know one thing I will love you and our unborn child for ever and ever."

"Wait Jake. How did you figure it out. I have been hiding it. I wanted you to get better before I told you. I found out a few days before your accident. I was going to tell you that night."

"Well I am the greatest detective/genius. I realized you were acting funny. You not wanting to get up yesterday. The conversation that I overheard that you and my mom had. you needing to talk to Capitan Holt on your day off. My mom saying that we needed a new place to live that was bigger." then I had to say this under my breath because she's going to kill me, "I snuck over to the 99 while you were at court and saw everything over both of our desk saying congratulations."

"YOU DID WHAT? JAKE ANDREW PERALTA I HAVE TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME YOUR NEVER GOING TO GET BETTER"

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to get better. Also I love everything that you told me. I when you figured it out it was a big shock. Trust me I am in the same boat. We always use protection."

"Wellllllllll…..There was that one night, a few months ago, it was Gina birthday, that we were both drunk. I don't think I used onnnnee."

"That would be it I do vaguely remember. The doctor said I was 10 weeks along. That would be it."

We both went silent, "Amy do you think that we are ready? To be parents?"

"Only time will tell."

"Oh yeah were going out to eat with my family tomorrow night for my dads birthday. We are telling them then."

"Shit."


	12. Its an Alien

"Well that is going to be fun. Your dad already does not like me. Now finding out that your pregnant I mean you are his only daughter and we are not married. Let alone your brothers are going to kill me and gang up on me."

"Jake every thing is going to be fine. No one is going to kill you. I think they will be excited. I mean everyone thought I was so nerdy that I would never date."

"Yeah for you but I am going to be getting death stares."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Do you want to see what the baby looks like now?"

"Wait really. I thought those were only for when your belly looked like a watermelon."

"They can be done at any time but here it is."

She handed over a picture that was really hard to tell what it was. All I saw was some weird shapes then a black blob in the middle with an alien looking thing in the middle.

"So where is the baby?"

"Its the alien looking thing in the middle."

"You think it looks like an alien too?"

"Not really but I know you and I know that is what you were thinking it looked like."

Ok I kind of felt stupid, but I can't be the only one who thought it looked like an alien. I mean those things are weird and the graphics are terrible.

"I really can't believe this is happening though. Amy I know I just found out but I am scared. My dad was not around. All the parenting I know is from my mom and weird shows on tv. I have no idea how to be a dad."

"Jake we still have 30 weeks until we are parents. We can read a bunch of books. And find stuff on the internet. I mean do you think that I am ready to be a mom. I was the youngest I had to deal with all of my brothers getting the attention first. I mean the only thing I learned was how to get a huge family where they needed to go on time."

"So it is settled we have no idea what we are doing?"

"I think so. Heres to the next 30 weeks, and hope we can try and figure out what we are going to do."

We kept talking on and on about what we hoped would happen and a lot of other things. We wandered into the bedroom where the magic happened then fell asleep.

(I would like to include that sex in my condition is not pleasant especially when your whole midsection hurts and then having a broken arm.)

Its me. This is a shorty but a goody I was going to do the meeting but I wanted to wait until this weeks episode where we meet Amys dad before writing the situation


	13. Worrying

We both woke up surprisingly refreshed. Surprisingly we both woke up about the same time. Amy went to go get ready for work and I stayed in bed and messed around on my phone.

"So Jake," screamed Amy from the shower, "I am going to go into work for a little bit and then come home and get ready for dinner tonight. Its at 7."

"Ok Ames," I got up and walked into the bathroom and got into the shower with Amy and gave her a hug, "You dad really is not going to like me after tonight you know that."

"Well he is going to have to learn that it takes two to tango."

"Still he is going to find something about the situation to hate me."

"Jake stop being so dramatic. Remember he kind of liked you after you helped him solve the 20 year old case."  
"But he still hates me, I am not professional enough or responsible enough or a perfect fit for his only daughter."

I let go and got out of the shower while Amy finished up.

"Plus he is going to be mad that we were not married before you got pregnant and even if we were engaged he would be mad that I did not ask his permission to marry you."

"Jake stop being over dramatic. All of my family is going to be there he won't go nuts on you."

"That would be more of a reason for him to do it. Plus all of your brothers are going to be there. Amy I am going to be dead by the end of the night."

"Jake also remember your injured so it would not be right for them to hurt you."

"Some people would see that differently."

Amy turned off the water and got out of the shower. She came up and hugged me, "You will be fine plus you have bigger issues," I was confused, "You got your cast wet."

"Fuck."

"Here use my hair dryer," She turned it on and handed it to me, "Have fun." She then walked over to her closet to get dressed, I sat on the toilet and worked on drying my cast.

It took forever Amy was dressed, made up, and ate breakfast and was just about ready to walk out the door before I was done.

I ran out gave her a kiss right before she opened the door.

"Jake calm down about tonight, I made you a binder go read it, also I am going to give you a chance to walk away from the front door before I open it because your not wearing anything."

I looked down and saw she was right, "I love you have a good day I will see you later, and I am going to go put on some pants."

She smiled and laughed and I was in the bedroom when she walked out the door.

I grabbed pants and put them on. I walked into the kitchen got my breakfast (froot loops and orange soda) sat down and looked through Amys binder of family.

I read each page like I was doing research for a major case this is one night where I wanted to know everything because no one who I was on their shit list already.


	14. Preparing

I sat all day reading that binder. Amy family is huge. I wanted to make sure not to screw anything up. I wanted to know everything about everyone. I mean I am sure all of them had a binder on me as well, her dad did and well that did not go well.

The only thing is my memory is terrible. Plus she has seven brothers all older. Four are married. She has three nieces and two nephews. All of them love binders and all of them are super organized and kind of OCD.

Along with reading this binder, I was also thinking about what will possibly happen when everyone is told that Amy and I are expecting as I was reading about each person.

Some of her brothers are big and buff. So I can only imagine that they would want to beat me to a pulp. I can see her smarter brothers ganging up on me with a bunch of smart people stuff until I go insane.

Before I knew it Amy was walking back through the door.

"So you put on pants but other than that you look the same as when I walked out the door this morning, but it looks like you have been doing your research."

"Yeah it has taken forever. Why do you have to have such big family? Especially a family full of either really buff guys or really smart guys."

"Jake I told you that you have nothing to worry about nothing is going to happen to you, well I hope."

"What do you mean you hope? You have been telling me that I will be fine. What is the one deciding factor between me living a normal live or being more bloodied and bruised than I already am or going to an asylum because the smartness drives me off the deep end."

"Well It depends on the alcohol situation. You know the different levels of Amy drunkness. I did not realize it until Gina pointed it out about myself, but my entire family is like that and we all have our different quirks when we drink. Also that last part of what you said where in the hell did that come from"

"Well I was thinking that your smart family members would bombard me with smart people stuff and make me go insane. Now going back to your first part, so we keep everyone at one drink or no drinks."

"Some can get up to three but some of my brothers can get crazy when they have anything to drink."

"Fuck"

"Anyway, Jake you need to go get ready. We need to get to get to the other side of Brooklyn in an hour."

"Look who's talking. You need to get ready to. You take longer than I do."

"Thats for me to figure out. Get dressed now, something nice like the last time you met my dad."

"Fine. I bet even with all of my injuries I can get dressed before you."

"Deal."

We both actually got dressed really fast and we both looked very snazzy.

"For cops we clean up well, Ms. Santiago."

"I totally agree, Mr. Peralta."

"Well shall we head out to this party where I hope to leave alive?"  
"I think we shall."

Surprising it only took 20 minutes to get to the place where the party was. Amy drove but we were both nervous to go inside.

"I thought you said this would not be bad?"  
"Now that we are here I really don't know I have never had to do anything like this before. Either my family is going to be super happy for me and hate you they are going to love both of us or both of us are going to be exiled from the family and never be invited to anything ever again."

"Amy its fine people are going to get frustrated because we are not married or engaged but in the end a baby is going to come and everyone will be happy. Everyone loves babies right? The only babies/kids that I have had to deal with are Terry's and then Nikolaj."

"Okay we are both freaking out. We just need to breathe and get out of the car and walk into the building.

We got out and walked to the door. The doors had windows and we stood there and watched everyone for a few minutes and opened the double doors not knowing what will happen by the end of the night.


	15. The Party

"One, two, three lets go"

We pushed open the doors and we were greeted with hellos, who is this, and hugs. Even though I have only met a few people in this room. By a few I mean 2, one of them being Amy's dad.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend, Jake Peralta."

"Hi Jake," It was in unison and then everyone went back to what they were doing.

"That was not so bad."

"Yeah but we have said anything yet to anyone."

"Aunt Amy, Aunt Amy," we heard a child say from across the room. The next thing I knew is that there was a young girl running and hugging Amy's legs.

"Jake this is Sylvia. She is my youngest niece. Sylvia can you say hi to Jake."

"Hi Jake, do you love my Aunt Amy?"

"I love your Aunt a lot as much as the world is big."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What happened to your arm Jake?"

"I got hit by a car chasing a bad guy."

"Sylvia where did you go. You are supposed to be in time out. Sylvia," we heard a woman say from across the room.

Amy then responded, "She is over here Megan."

"Oh Sylvia, your aunt cannot get you out of this one. You need to go back into time out."

"Fine," she then went and pouted and went back to a corner where she was suppose to be standing.

"What did she do?" asked Amy.

"She pulled apart her brothers binder about animals because she said it was not right, you Santiagos and your binders."

"Yeah, where is Steven?"

"He is doing something with your father. They disappeared a half hour ago."

We met a lot more family members while just trying to get a drink. The complemented us about how cute we were and how great we looked.

"Amy do you think anyone knows yet."

"I am not showing I think that the only one who might notice is my mom. She knows everything without me telling her it is actually really annoying."

"Lets just get some drinks. Yeah and neither one of us can drink."

"Damn you pain pills."

"What can I get for you two," said the bartender.

"Two cokes please."

The bartended handed us two drinks and we walked back into the crowd.

"Amy where have you been I never see you anymore."

Amy got really nervous. "Jake we might be found out." She turned around, "Hi mom."

Amys mom was an older women that well looked almost exactly like Amy. I will say one thing that Amy will still look attractive older.

"Amy have you introduced your boyfriend to everyone?"

"Yes mom everyone has been noisy. Is it that big of a deal that I have a boyfriend."

"Well everyone thought that you would never settle down. I mean you never have dated much. This is the first time that you have brought one of your boyfriends to a family gathering too."

"I brought Bobby a few years ago, to the family reunion."

As Amy was saying this her mom looked us both up and down and looked really suspicious.

"Well anyway it does not matter. It is nice to meet you Jake. Its almost time to eat. Go find a seat."

"Do you think she knows?"

"She totally knows."

"Do you think she is going to tell anyone."

"She won't she will confront me about it first and then announce it to the world. We need to announce it first and steal her thunder."

"When?"

"After dinner but before dessert, they will be drowsy enough that they will only maybe pay attention for part then go back to eating."

"Going back to what your mom said, you have never brought a guy to meet your family?"

"I haven't been with them long enough to, plus I brought Bobby"

From across the room, "Everyone time to eat."

The tables each sat 6 people. Along with us we had Amy's brothers: Frank, Andrew, and Sam and their partners Alicia, Sara, and Olivia.

There was a lot of small talk going on. Mostly how everyone was doing and how jobs were going. They were all nice, also like Amys mom all were curious about me because Amy has never brought any one to a family thing before.

I was still scouting out the closest exit though for when everyone in the family wants to kill me.

After a few more minutes dinner was starting to wind down and someone started dinging a cup and from the binder that I read all day I know that Amy's oldest brother was the one doing it.

"Everyone it is so good that we were all able to make it for dads birthday. This is something that needs to happen more often but with so many different paths it is hard. But lets wish the old man a happy birthday."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAPA"

"Is there any thing else big that is going on in peoples lives."

Everyone was really quiet. Amy and I both looked at each other and then we both stood up. There were a lot of surprised faces. I let Amy talk it is her family.

"Hi everyone as you know this is my boyfriend Jake, and we have an announcement to make….

We are, We are, WE ARE PREGNANT"

I think every one was more confused but I saw the imaginary pitchforks and sat back down and pulled Amy with me.


	16. Telling the parents

Everyone was really quiet the rest of the night towards us. I think it was mainly that they did not know what to think. I mean I was the first guy that Amy has brought to a family event ever and then she announced she was having a baby with me.

Her siblings that sat with us said congratulations and then left.

"I mean I know we were scared but I did not expect my family to act like this. I was expecting more backlash not the cold shoulder."

"From what I have been told it is because I am the first guy that any one remembers you bringing to anything and now you are having a baby with me."

"I need to talk to my mom. Come with me."

We got up and walked over to her mom she was standing next to Amys dad. She was not as friendly looking as she was earlier. Her dad still does not like me that much and I think now it is even more now.

"Are you two at least engaged?" asked her dad.

"No I mean we have not gotten that far, I just told Jake yesterday."

"Amy I expected more from you," he then walked away to talk to someone else.

"Just so you know I am not thrilled but you are an adult and it is your decision. I also know once it comes it will be loved. How far along are you?"

"10 weeks."

"We still have awhile. Things will be different ones this little one comes along," she walked away to join her husband.

"Shall we go."

"I think it might be for the best. Lets grab our stuff."

We had more congratulations and small talk on the way back which actually took a lot more time than you would think. The closer we got to the table the more it seemed like people were actually happy for us. After about the 10th person stopped us we made it back to the table to get our things then made a bee line for the door.

"Well that went better an expected. Well except for your dad."

"Like I told you no pitch forks no one wanting to kill you."

"Still that was one of the most uncomfortable things that I ever had to be a part of and we are cops. So that is saying something."

'True."

We got in the car and it was a quiet ride home. Well except for our phones going off every 10 seconds wishing us congratulations. The immediate family posted on social media the news and everyone one on the planet it felt like were happy for us.

We made it home. Got into our pajamas and sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

"So what was my moms response to the news when you told her?"

"She was really excited. She never thought that you would actually reproduce just because of the way that you act."

"Jeez thanks mom."

"She also said that I am not allowed to let you name the kid anything that has to do with Die Hard."

"So not John McClain Peralta, or Hans Gruber Peralta."

"No."

"Darn."

"I know that you told my mom already but I think I am going to call her and tell her myself or at least tell her I know."

"I think that would be a good but why don't you call her now its only 8. Its not like you are telling her the main news. I did that for you. You are just telling her that you know."

I sighed. "I guess I am still nervous."

"It hasn't fully hit you that there will be a human coming out of me in a few months."

"That and also, I don't know if I am going to be a good dad?"

"Jake do you think I really have any idea how to be a mom. I don't know how to handle my nieces and nephews. They scare me."

Its good to know that Amy is just as freaked as I am.

"Let me call my mom."

I grabbed my phone and dialed my mom. It took her a few seconds to answer. It was the longest seconds of my life.

'Hi Jake, its good to hear from you. You never call me."

"Hi Mom. I know I am bad, it does not help that I lose my phone all the time."

"Well ok. You have always been that way. Oh say hi to your dad. He stopped by to visit. I also told him about your accident."

"So Jake how bad are you hurting getting hit by a taxi thats something."

"Hi dad, I hurt some. The pain pills help. Hows piloting going,"

"Its good Jake. I had a baby born on my plane today. I was just telling my mom about it."

"Thats great, had to be messy though."

"Oh it was there was all kinds of stuff everywhere."

"Mom I know you already know but dad I have some news to tell you while you are there, Amy and me are having a baby."

"Wow bud thats great I can't wait to be a grandpa."

My mom chimed back in, "When did she tell you? She told me she was going to wait a few more days."

"She didn't I figured it out by myself using my detective skills."

"Well thats good. I do not know if she told you but I do not want my grandchild to have a name from Die Hard."

"I know mom."

"Well I have some friends coming over. Good night Jake."

"How did your dad take it?"

"He seemed excited. I can only tell so much over the phone."


	17. Working

A few weeks have pasts, I got the clearance to go back to work. Only catch no cases desk work aka digitizing files. It is the most boring thing ever. Just sitting at my desk doing the same thing over and over again, it is hell.

Heck Amy is pregnant and she still gets to go off on cases. She has caught five crooks in the last 2 weeks. I mean I am really not happy about her being on duty I mean there are guns and bad guys and potentially other dangerous situations. Jeez I know how Terry and Hitchcock and Scully. Well Hitchcock and Scully for sitting around and digitizing files all day. Terry for the family danger stuff. Imagine what it going to be like when I am back on cases.

"So how is digitizing files Peralta?" It was Rosa.

"It freaking sucks, luckily its only for one more week."

"I also bet you are jealous because Amy gets to be out on the streets."

"I mean I am not so much jealous as I am worried that she will get hurt. I mean she is creating a human."

"Jake Amy will know when she will be ready to go on desk duty. She is on a roll. Her hormonal anger issues scare people into confessing."

I mean that does not surprise me. Any little thing sets her off.

"But I guess. I would just rather have her here and me out on the streets."

"Jake everything will happen in time. But don't have a Terry size freak out we need you."

"I will sure try."

Rosa gave me a hug. That never happens. At least hugs don't hurt now.

"Peralta, I am impressed with how many files you have digitized. You have done more in a week than Hitchcock and Scully have done all year."

"Thanks Captain."

"Also don't seem so down in the dumps I have been put on desk duty many times for injuries and I have also spent a lot of time in administration jobs. It gets better Peralta. Plus only one more week, then you get to get back to what you like to do."

"Again thank you captain."

He walked away. I just want this next week to be over. I spun around in my chair and in walked Amy with yet another perp.

"Amy what does that make number 6."

"Yup this was our counterfeiter."

Boyle came walking up behind her. He had a limp and what looked like a black eye.

"What happened to you Charles?"

"Oh that guy was a runner. I chased him down an alley and Amy intercepted with the car and caught him. And my limp and my eye I tripped and twisted my ankle and Amy threw something in the car and it hit me in the eye."

"Boyle I am sorry about your eye, that lid was making me really mad."

"A lid?"

"It was my chapstick, the lid was stuck."

"Ok."

"Anyway Jake I am going to finish this paperwork and lets blow this popsicle stand."


	18. Really?

We got home a couple of hours later with Thai take out. The plan for the night get into comfy clothes sit on the couch and watch whatever weird shows are on tv.

Tonights show was some weird comedy about cops, none of it was accurate.

"Do they really think that is how we catch people."

"I know we have to do way more work than that, they don't come that easy."

"We only wish then we would double the amount of people we bring in."

"Also look at their reports they are sloppy and not long enough"

"Amy how can you tell? They just show a file."

"Its not thick enough there is clearly not enough detail?"

"That is about the size of one my files."

"Well I don't think yours are that great."

"Well they get the job done."

We went back to watching the show. It made it look like cops d dint get their jobs done at all and just talk and make weird jokes. I feel like the main character acts a little like me but is way more immature, like a lot more.

"Amy do you think that the main guy acts like me, but more immature."

"He acts completely like you and kind of looks like you."

I looked at the tv, "I don't see it."

"Believe me Jake he does."

"Amy I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it," she had a mouth full of food so I think that is what she said anyway.

"I really get nervous when you go out on cases, I really don't want you to get hurt right now."

"Wait because I am pregnant you do not want me to go out on cases because you think I will get hurt but you were fine with me going out before even though I could have gotten hurt then."

I knew she would act like this. "I did not mean it like that."

"What did you mean then because I am carrying life I am a bad detective now."

"Amy I did not mean it like that at all, I just love and care about you."

"So you didn't love me before?"

"Amy I adore you. I am even nervous about me going back into the field. We created a life that we both need to be around for you especially you because I mean its growing inside you and you are still an amazing detective you have caught 6 criminals in two weeks."

"Awee I love you Jake. But I am going to continue to go out in the field until I am good and ready to be put on admin work"

I mean at this point I am hoping it is sooner rather than later because I think she is going to start to show soon. I mean that will make her more of a target. (and yes I have been doing my research I have apps on my phone and I get bored digitizing files so I look at pregnancy facts)

I then felt a tap on my leg, "Jake, Jake, can you get me some ice cream, I would but I really like this show its telling everything about the universe."

"Yeah."

I walked over to the kitchen grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer with a spoon. I really hope one of us falls asleep. If I do so I don't have to be bored and if she does so I can watch something better like Die Hard.

I made it ten minutes and remember nothing.

I woke up the next morning sprawled on the couch and Amy making something in the kitchen.


	19. That's a surprise

"So I really passed out on the couch last night," I said while stretching. This couch is the most uncomfortable thing ever. I wish Amy would have let me bring mine when we moved in.

"Yeah I was watching that show learning about black holes and then I look over and hear you snoring."

"I'm sorry I was really tired and you know how bored I get when I don't understand something."

"Yeah I know go get in the shower we have to be to work in an hour."

"Ok. You know this couch is super uncomfortable." "Jake it is for sitting not for sleeping. Go take a shower."

I have gotten better at taking showers with a cast. I can get in and out within 10 minutes, where before it took me almost a half hour. I got dressed messed with my hair to make it look cool and went out to see what Amy was making.

"Can I have what your having?"

"Its on the stove hurry up we need get going."

I dumped what ever it was into a bowl and just started eating. It was eggs plain eggs. Anyway it was not bad. Ever since Amy got pregnant she has become better at cooking. I mean she can't do anything fancy but she can cook eggs and stuff like that.

"Jake lets go."

I just sat the bowl down grabbed my badge and my keys oh and my phone, and followed Amy out the door to her car. We got in buckled up and drove off.

"What do you have on the agenda today, Ms. Santiago."

'Its a paperwork day for me unless something comes up. I also have a doctors appointment this afternoon."

"Can I come with you?"

"I guess but I think you will get bored."

"Me get bored, I never get bored.

"You admitted to falling asleep because you were bored during the show last night."

"Ok stuff like that is boring, but this is our baby I want experience stuff. I mean I have been doing my research."

"You doing research on something? The last time I have heard of you doing research was when my dad was in town for thanksgiving last year and he caught you."

"I have been. I do it when I get bored digitizing old files. Babies are interesting creatures. I also ask Terry questions when he isn't busy. He gives very good advice. He only lets me ask a few questions a day though, so I started making a list. It is like 3 pages long."

"Wow even that is impressive for you, a list and research. Now if only we could get you to read a book."

"Terry said the same thing. He said the answers to most of my questions were in books but as you know I prefer talking and tv shows to reading."

"That's a true statement. Maybe we get you an audio book of one of the books."

"What's an audiobook because anything with book in the title I still think is going to be boring."

"It's where someone reads you a book."

"So like boring music or a bedtime story, so it's going to put me to sleep."

"You don't know that Jake. Plus we will get the actual book so you can look at all the pictures."

"Still sounds really freaking boring. Talking to Terry is more fun."

"Whatever."

We pulled into the parking garage of the 99. I don't care what Amy says I think this doctors appointment is going to be fun. I mean it is our kid. I helped make it. I want to know what the doctor says even though I hate the doctor.

Amy of pulled into her normal spot. We got out and wandered to the elevator to start our lovely day of work. Her doing case paperwork and me digitizing files oh how I wish we could switch


	20. Work stuff

We walk in and Rosa had an extremely smelly guy sitting by her desk.

"What did this guy do Rosa?"

"Tried to steal a motorcycle, which happened to be mine."

"And you didn't kill him?"

"I mean I could have, my bike has a self-destruct option. I just have to hit a button and it goes boom."

"You are the only person besides a drug king pin that has one of those."

"I know, I just don't want my bike after I know someone else has ridden it. Also when its gets old and I get a new one I can take it out into a field and hit the button."

Rosa is awesome but I will be the first to say she is violent and has some strange ideas. It looked like Charles and Terry we not here yet. Hitchcock and Scully were at their desks already asleep and coated in various food items.

I sat down at my desk and logged into my computer and in walks Gina. She has been out of town for the past two weeks so she has no idea about everything that has happened.  
"Eh Jake what happened to you? You look like you got ran over by a truck."

"I got hit by a taxi actually."

"Haven't you ever learned that you should look both ways before crossing the street?"

"Haha very funny."

"Anything else interesting happen while I was on my cruise."

"Not much Hitchcock and Scully got electrocuted, found out I am going to be a dad, Terry won a lifetime supply of yogurt."

"So nothing of any importance," and she walked over to her desk with her nose in her phone. Chances are she wasn't even paying attention because nothing was about her.

I turned back to my computer. No good emails, nothing changed its going to be the same old stuff. Well, until the doctors appointment.

"Woot today is going to be awesome," it was Charles.

"Whats happening today?" asked Amy but thought by everyone.

"I get to take Nicolaj to his first food festival tonight, he's going to love it. Its all food from eastern Europe, I chose this to be his first because he is from there and he would be used to the food."

Charles does love his food festivals, extremely strange food festivals.

Terry was the last one there. He looked tired and worn out. I would usually start asking him parenting questions about now but he really did not look like he was in the mood. I know most of the time when not to make a stupid decision, this is one of those times.

Everyone started working, either doing case work, Interrogating people or going out and investigating, and what am I doing digitizing cases from 2000.

Today for some reason went by fast. I also didn't get distracted. I went through like 100 cases, I was on a roll.

I looked over and Amy was struggling. She could not stay focused for anything and she is normally one of the most focused people I know.

"Amy whats wrong? Feeling ok?"

"I'm just tired, just one of the things that comes along with being pregnant."

"Your not the only one thats tired. Terry has fallen asleep at his desk multiple times twice while eating yogurt, Terry loves his yogurt."

I had to wake him up. I hate seeing him like this.

"Sarge, Sarge," I poked him and back up a little. He woke up and looked around. "Are you ok? You have fallen asleep like 10 times today."

"I know I just have not slept well the past few nights. The twins have been sick and haven't slept well. Sharon has been doing the day shift while I take nights."

"Why don't you go into the break room and take a nap?"

"Jake I am here to do my job not to sleep."

Captain Holt cam up behind me. I think he agrees with me. I have noticed him looking out his office window watching Terry doze.

"Sergeant Jeffords, I agree with Peralta on this one. Go take a nap on the couch. You will feel more refreshed afterwards."

"But Capta-"

"I don't want to hear it, go rest."

He pouted off towards the break room to rest he needs it. He does more work between actually work and family than anyone else I know.

"Jake, earth to Jake" it was Amy, "Its two if you want to come with me to this doctors appointment we need to go. Now."

"Oh yeah, hold on," I went and logged off of my computer and we walked out. I could not wait to see or listen or something the baby.


	21. Waiting

I was nervous about going with Amy to this appointment. I really did not know what to expect. I mean I d up to the office. It was a boring looking building filled with doctors offices. I hate doctors. I know this one is different and it's not for me.

We got out of the car walked in a got on to the elevator. It was small and smelled funny. Amy hit the button for the fourth floor. We got out the hallway was white and there were a bunch of doors. We went to the left and it was the third door on the right. Dr. Sam Andersen along with all the stuff that goes along with being a doctor that I don't understand was on the door.

The waiting room looked liked every other one except with pictures of babies everywhere. The lady at the desk was older and blonde.

"How can I help you today?," she asked.

"Appointment for Amy Santiago."

"Ok there you are the doctor is running a bit behind so just take a seat."

We say don't next to each other. The chairs were hard.

"Amy this place smells funny. It brings back weird memories"

"It's because it is clean. And you don't know what clean smells like because you are a slob. Memories of what being in a doctors office."

"I can be clean when I want. I mean yeah I was just in the emergency room a couple of weeks ago."

"Also I can wait to see our alien. It's going to be great."

"I don't know if we will see it today. Also I wish you would stop calling it an alien. It can hear you you know"

"Wait it can hear me?" I have an idea, I got my Dark Vader voice ready and put my head near Amy's belly, "Baby I am your father."

I got the you did something stupid face which I get all the time, from just about everyone I know. "Could you have waited to do that when we were in the privacy of our own home."

"It was cute and you know it."

Amy gave a smirk, " but your still an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot."

"Jake I know we have not talked about this much but what do we want to name our alien." She did air quotes around alien.

"I mean we could go traditional alien and go Blarg, but I am partial to John McLaine for a boy."

"So that's a no and no on both of those."

"I mean being serious Elizabeth or Caroline for girls. Boys Travis or Daniel."

"Wait you had real names picked out?"

"I told you I have been doing research."

"Your mom would be impressed."

"I know I am too."

"Amy," the door opened and a lady in pink scrubs and brown hair was there.

"Coming, come on Jake."

We got up and walked beyond the door.


	22. That's the heartbeat

It was a hallway with a bunch of doors. The nurse directed into a small area on the right. You know the place which the scale and they take your temperature that area.

"Ok Amy please step on the scale."

She glared over at me like she did not want to hear how much she weighed so I turned around and looked at a picture of a horse. It was nothing special, it was just a horse.

"Ok that's good lets go into the room now. The third one on the right side please."

It was small. Like the size of a small walk in closet. It had an exam table in the middle a desk with a computer on the side then some chairs. There were also other doctory things and pictures and stuff. I don't like it. Doctors will always weird me out.

Amy took a seat on the table. The nurse sat down by the computer and fumbled around to get it to turn on. She asked Amy how she was doing did some other things to Amy and took her blood pressure with the things that made it feel like you were going to lose you arm because it was so tight (I actually know what these feel like because they have used it on me every time I go to the doctor or hospital which for the past few years has been a lot)

"That all seems good the doctor will be in soon," said the nurse as she disappeared into the hallway.

"So far so good?" I asked I really had no idea what to expect I have never been to this type of doctors appointment before.

"So far so good. Jake don't be so nervous. You did not have to come to this one if you were not ready. There will be plenty more."

"I am nervous but it's an excited nervous. I want to experience as much of f this as possible with you."

"Your so sweet." I could not tell if she was being sincere or sarcastic.

We went silent as we looked at our phones for a few minutes. I was doing research on baby stuff and I have no idea what Amy was looking at.

Then there was a knock at the door.

In walked a tall thin lady dressed in a white coat. This was the doctor.

"Amy how are we doing today everything going fine?"

"As far as I can tell nothing has seemed off at all."

The doctor then looked over at me. "You must be Jake. Amy has told me so much about you. I am Dr. Andersen."

"Hi. Jake Peralta." I was nervous I really had no idea what to say. I mean it's nice to know what her doctor is by the name I had no idea what to expect. I thought it was going to be a creepy old guy.

"Well Amy let me get a look at that belly."

She leaned back and pulled up her shirt. I could tell her belly was growing but I guess that I really did not notice how big it had gotten. I mean it wasn't huge at all. Just to say Amy has been wearing a lot of baggy clothes lately to hide it. I had no idea what she was actually doing I know that she is seeing how big everything is and how it is growing and the only reason I know that is from what I googled.

"Everything seems good. Let's hear that heartbeat."

She grabbed a little machine that had two parts connected by a cord out of the drawer and turned it on. She took one part and started rubbing it over Amy's bump (That's what everyone online calls it.) It started to make noise thump, thump, thump, thump but it was really fast. There really was something there.

"That's the baby isn't it?" I asked.

"It sure is," said the doctor.

"Is it normal for it to be that fast? Is something wrong?" I mean the only time I felt my heart move that fast was when I was nervous or did a really tough workout.

"Nothing is wrong. Baby's hearts just beat faster."

She checked this for a few more minutes. Then turned off the device. I was actually kind of upset I was enjoying hearing the heartbeat.

"Amy everything seems normal check with Janice and I will see you next month."

She put away the machine and walked out of the office. Amy sat up and pulled her shirt down.

"That was awesome."

"I figured that out by how you just sat there in awe and listened."

"Well let's get home and figure out something for dinner."

We walked out of the office and to the elevator. I could care less what we had for dinner. I was on cloud nine nothing tonight could bring me down


	23. After the appointment

Its all that I could talk about the entire way home. It was awesome. I mean I did not see anything so as far as I know it could be some weird sick cruel joke, (I told that to Amy and she slapped me and told me how dare I say that). It was still amazingly awesome.

"Can I go to all of your appointments? That was really cool."

"I mean you can, its going to be a lot of the same stuff for most of them." As she was weaving in and out of traffic.

"I don't care. Its life. Its our life."

"You are so cheesy, thats why I love you."

The rest of the drive was quiet. I had this random song about sex stuck in my head. I really wanted to sing it out lout but Amy hates the song. She thinks it inappropriate but it is just so damn catchy.

"I just had sex and it felt so good….."

"Jake you know I hate that song."

"…A woman let me put my penis inside of her…"

"If you sing anymore your penis is coming no where near me for a long time possibly forever"

"You don't mean that."

"Oh I totally do you know you are dealing with a crazy pregnant hormonal lady."

"Fine I won't sing."

Now the rest of the ride home was really silent. I have to sing if a song is stuck in my head. It has led to some incredibly awkward situations though.

I mean I started singing "Porn star dancing" after someone arrested a prostitute and got glares and was told to shut it. And there was another time just where I was just sitting singing a song well that was about sex. What the hell is wrong with me. Oh yeah nothing. Also songs get stuck in my head easily.

I was just thinking about all the random songs stuck in my head and then before I knew it we were home. We took our elevator up and opened our door.

The first words out of Amy's mouth were "So Jake what should we have for dinner. I was thinking brinner."

"That sounds great." Its Amys cooking. Its going to be terrible. Her cooking has improved since she got pregnant but most of it still sucks. I might eat some then once she goes to sleep have my cereal and orange soda. I will say one thing even though. My cooking is just as bad as hers, but a little better.

She walked to the kitchen. I went to the couch and turned on the tv. Again nothing was on.

I was watching this weird show about science stuff. It was cool but really not my thing not enough action but nothing else was on.

Amy came over and handed me a plate with eggs and pancakes. At first glance they looked edible.

It was surprisingly great. "This is really good. What did you do different. You normally burn both of these."

"When your mom was hear she actually left me a bunch of notes and cooking tips. These are the first ones that I have tried but so far so good."

"Good old mom." My mom is actually a really good cook so this is one thing that I appreciate. She really wants Amy to break me of my sugar addiction. Well not so much sugar but candy.

We had normal conversation actually. We both cleaned up and I even helped with dishes. The next thing we know there was a knock at the door.


	24. What?

We both stared at each other. We were not expecting any visitors.

Amy walked over and opened the door. I was a few feet away just in case it was a robber or some random creepy person. I mean she is my girlfriend I need to protect her.

"Hello," she said.

"Is this the residence of Jake Peralta," I was confused I still had no idea who was here or what they wanted me for.

"Yes, one minute," she looked around to find me to realize I was right near the door. She waved for me to come over.

I was nervous what does anyone want with me. I haven't done anything, not since the whole Taylor Swift situation but that was just a misunderstanding.

It was a uniformed cop. We see them all the time at work but it's not everyday that you see one at your front door. I knew this cop it was Deville.

"Jake Peralta, your mother, Karen Peralta, has been in an accident."

My heart dropped.

"Wha- What happened? Is she alright?"

"She was in a taxi. It was stuck in traffic and was hit by a runaway bus. She was taken to Brooklyn Methodist."

"Thanks Deville."

Amy and I slipped on our shoes and grabbed phones keys and Amy her purse and we were out the door.

"Jake everything is going to be ok. I'm sure of it."

I didn't want to talk. I was in shock. I'm sure she has felt the same with everything that has happened to me. I just hope everything is going to be alright.

Amy started driving. I started to cry, I never cry. I love my mom and right now I need her in my life more than ever. I mean she needs to pull though. Please.


	25. Waiting Room

We got to the hospital, she was in surgery. No one knew how long it would be. Amy and I just sat in the waiting room. I think the word got out that it was my mom because the next thing I know everyone from work started showing up. I was honestly glad they were here but at the same time I wanted to be by myself.

No one really talked, they came in gave me a hug then sat down near Amy and I.

Some time had passed before I actually started talking.

"Thanks for being here guys," I am really bad at these type of things or showing serious emotions in general. I am the funny guy I make everyone laugh this was hard.

"Jake we are a family a big weird goofy family but you know that we are always there for you and everyone," this came from Terry.

"Did any of you hear what happened? All we were told is that she was in a taxi that got hit by a bus."

"The bus was stolen. A guy robbed a bunch of places. He was about to be surrounded but ran on to the bus kicked out the driver and took off. He drove two blocks before he got to the intersection where he hit the taxi you mom was in. There were five other cars that were hit before the bus came to a stop. The guy was arrested when he tried to get off and run by yours truly," explained Rosa.

"I was there too. I was checking in people after the guy was caught. Just so you know your mom was conscious and everything but her leg was badly broken," Charles chimed in, "we were getting everything processed otherwise we would have told you ourselves and been here a lot faster.

I at least knew what happened now. I know she isn't close to death. I just needed to wait for some good news.

Everyone went silent again. It was an hour before any updates came.

A nurse came out and said, "Peralta." I jumped up. She's out of surgery the doctor wants to talk to you.

I started to walk back and Amy came with me. We were sat in a small room.

I was nervous what if my mom could never walk again. What if they had to take off her leg? I mean that can't be what happened she would be fine. It's my mom she can pull through anything.

"What's taking the doctor so long?"

"Jake calm down, the should be in here soon."

I started pacing and then there was a knock at the door. It was the doctor he was an older guy tall with glasses.

"Hello I am Dr. Steve Miller," he said when he reached out to shake my hand.

"Jake Peralta. I'm her son how is she?"

"She is doing great but it's going to be a long road to recovery. She had two major fractures in her right leg. We had to go in and reattach because there was no way either fracture was going to heal on there own. Others than that she is going to be in some pain she had a lot of bruising but nothing major."

I did a sigh of relief. Knowing that she was ok made everything better. I reached over and gave Amy a hug.

"She is in recovery now but you will be able to go see here when she is taken up to her room, I notice you have a cast can I ask what happened to you?"

"I am a police detective and I was chasing a robbery suspect and was hit by a taxi."

He just nodded and walked out of the room.

We walked back out to the waiting area and I knew everything would be alright. Everyone looked concerned until they saw me smiling then they all took their sighs of relief


	26. MOM

It was getting late and I told everyone to go home and we would let them know everything later. I gave them all hugs I was really happy that they came.

It was another hour before they let us go see her.

She was definitely rough looking.

I turned and talked to Amy before we went in, "is this what I looked like from a distance after my accident?"

"Your mom is a lot worse but yes."

We walked in and she turned and looked at us, "Hey you guys. How are you?"

"Mom you were in an accident and your asking us how we are doing."

"I mean Amy's pregnant and your healing from your own accident. I think I am allowed to ask you guys how you are doing."

"So how are you feeling I mean they told us you had screws and stuff put into your leg."

"I'm fine they have me on pain medicine. I can't walk on it for awhile. It was a nasty crash."

"All that matters is that you are ok. Also I think we both need to just stay away from taxis."

"I have to agree with you there."

"Oh yeah, I heard the heartbeat today and it was awesome."

"I told Amy that you would enjoy that. You have always loved things like that."

We all sat and talked for a few hours until she started to get really tired. We then said our goodbyes and Amy and I walked to the elevator.

"She seems pretty good for what she went through today?"

"Yeah but I still did not like seeing her hurt. But yes she is doing a lot better than I thought she would be."

"Jake everything is going to be fine." She gave me a hug.

We walked on the elevator and took the slow ride down. The doors opened and it was silent. We walked out and found the car. It was a quiet ride home we were both tired. I mean we have had a long day, work, doctors appointment, my mom being in an accident, and sitting in the hospital. Amy turned some classical music on to break up the silence. I dozed off after that.

The next thing I remember is Amy poking me to wake up, "Hey sleepy head we are home let's go upstairs and sleep."

Amy guided me up. I was stumbling everywhere. I just needed to go to bed.

We rode up in the elevator. Amy unlocked the door. I somehow found the bed and face planted


	27. Off With the Cast

One month later...

I literally jumped out of be this morning. I am finally getting this stupid cast off. It's been way to freaking long. It's also starting to smell it's almost bad as Hitchcock and Scullys shoes, the nice thing the appointment is first thing this morning.

Amy was getting ready when I walked into the bathroom. You can really tell she is pregnant now. Her belly is bigger also her boobs are getting huge. Well everyone who knows her can tell but for someone who does not she just looks chubby, especially with the way she dresses. She is all about them layers.

"Are you ready for today?"

"I am so freaking excited. This thing is annoying and smells."

"You also get off of desk duty."

I totally forgot about that. I think I got like 5 years of cases digitized, and I also hate computers now.

"I get to be a real cop again, yes"

"Oh yeah Jake the app says the baby is the size of an avocado this week."

The past couple of weeks she had been obsessed with the comparisons. I mean it is kind of cool to think of how big they are.

"Also I have an appointment tomorrow just an FYI."

"Cool. It just depends of cases and stuff but I plan on it."

I reached around and gave her a hug from behind, and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"I told you that you do not need to come to every one of the appointments, you remember right?"

"I know but I really want to. I don't want to miss out on anything," I gave her another kiss.

"We also are going to visit your mom and dad tonight for dinner."

How could I forget. My dad came in town to take care of my mom after the accident. He hasn't left her yet. He still makes me mad about how now he cares for my mom and me now but left when I was a kid. I gave Amy one more kiss.

"Lover boy go get ready. Your appointment is in an hour unless you want the cast longer ."

I ran and got dressed. I really did not want to be late.

I was ready to go in 10 minutes. Amy grabbed something to eat and we were out the door finally I get to be normal again.

The drive there was short. The wait took for freaking ever, I swear we were waiting for an hour ( Amy said it was 10 minutes)

Once we were In there the doctor looked everything over and made me get another x-ray before he would take it off.

It took even longer after the x-ray was done for him to look at everything. Then finally he said something, "it looks like everything is healed let's get this thing off."

I wanted to get up and dance but I knew that Amy would be pissed so I decided to stay calm.

He grabbed the saw and started taking it off. I thought it would hurt but it just tickled.

My arm looked weird. It was small and scaly, it also smelled.

The doctor looked at it again. I don't know why. He said everything was good. I want to go to work.

He gave me some paperwork telling me what to do now that my cast was off. I took them and ran. I know Amy was listening so she would tell me what to do.

We got outside. I jumped and put my fist in the air.

Finally I get to be a real cop again


	28. Guess Who's Back?

I walked into the 99 expecting applause. I, Detective Jake Peralta, the best detective in the precinct could go back to what I do best, catching bad guys. What I received nothing just everyone doing what they should be doing, working.

Amy went and sat at her desk. I walked back to Holt's office to tell him the good news. He was just sitting there. I knocked on the door and he waved for me to come in.

"Captain Holt, my cast is off what completely awesome case do want to be my first one back on active duty."

"Well as glad as I am to see you without that cast, I have nothing for you right now. Everything has been assigned as of right now."

I was in shock. I wanted to get back to what I do best. Now I have to wait. Longer. I slumped back to my desk and sat down. Amy walked off because she got a lead to one of the cases she had been working on for awhile.

"What's the matter," it was Gina, "Wait let me guess, you were expecting a grand entrance because you can go out and solve cases again and you are stuck here again."

"Exactly."

"Jake your old news you have been out of the game for too long. Amy's on a hot streak right now."

"So, she needs it, I mean she is going on desk duty soon."

"You really think she is going to stop sooner than later she is going to keep going for as long as she can and you know it."

"Yes but she knows our job is dangerous and she doesn't want to put the baby in any danger. I give it a few more months."

"Jake she is fiesty as hell right now. She is solving so many cases. Yeah she will stop soon enough but as of right now she is number one." She held up one finger to rub it in and made sure I saw it as she walked back to her desk.

I mean Gina has a point she always does. But I am hoping that Amy decides that desk duty will be the right place for her in the next few weeks.

Rosa and Charles came walking into the bullpen with a couple of perps. Everyone looked like they were covered in some weird slime. Well the perps everywhere, Rosa and Charles only their feet.

"What happened to you guys? Chase then through the sewers?"

"Close," said Charles, "Silly Putty factory, these guys tried to hide in a vat of it."

"How?"

"They jumped in to hide and couldn't sink fast enough," Rosa piped in, "it took three of us to get them out but after that they gave up easily."

"What did they do that they jumped into silly putty to get away?"

"Car jacking all over Brooklyn. The factory was next door to the chop shop," said Charles.

"They did mention that they knew where you favorite criminal was."

Favorite criminal, I like no criminals. I was confused. I think Rosa could tell by the look on my face.

"You have been chasing him for years. Notorious for stealing Pontiacs."

"The Pontiac Bandit, Doug Judy."

"The didn't mention where but I think we can get it out of them."

"I mean it should not be hard you did free them from a putty cocoon."

"If they say where he is we have to work fast you know how quickly he hides Jake, are you sure your up for it?"

"It's Doug Judy. I'll always be ready."

Just what I was looking for. The best first case back ever. Catching Doug Judy.


	29. Christmas in July is weird?

Doug Judy picked the perfect time to be rumored in the city. I really wanted to catch this guy for good this time. I mean I have had him three times. In this case the

"Earth to Jake," it was Rosa, I got lost in my head again, "Jake are you thinking about catching Doug Judy. You know that they have not said where they met him. For all we know they could have just heard that we want him and mentioned his name to get out of trouble."

"Rosa I can hope. That can be my Christmas in July present to myself."

"Wait you know its August 1st and you get yourself a Christmas in July present?"

"Shoot. Hey I was close and doesn't everyone there are a bunch of good deals on a lot of things."

"Whatever you surprise me with weird shit everyday."

She turned and walked away. The turned back towards me.

"Jake come on watch us interrogate these guys."

"So when they say where he is I can go check it out?"

"No because we need someone to watch and you are the only one not doing anything."

"Oh it still lets me try to get him quickly."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. I followed. I really freaking hope that they do know something. Also why is it so weird to celebrate Christmas in July?

Merry Christmas. I wanted to post something. Longer chapter coming tomorrow 12/26


	30. Interrogation

These were they guys who did not want to give up anything easily. They each made excuses on why they ran and what they did or did not do. They haven't offered anything for info about the only thing I was interested about. I was getting impatient.

I sat and waited. Amy came in after an hour of me watching.

"Anything good happen yet?"

"Nothing at all they keep denying that they stole the cars."

"Anything about Judy?"

"They haven't even asked or offered anything for information about him."

"It's driving you crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah. I feel like he is going to skip town again if it takes much longer?"

"I doubt it. The only time he gets away is when your with him?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean anything by it. I was just stating a fact."

"Whatever. What have you been working on today?"

"That's what I really came in to tell you. Terry and I are going to interview a witness to a robbery that happened yesterday, we are also grabbing the security tapes. It's going to be a bit so see you later."

Amy left and I went back to watching and waiting. Rosa was starting to get pissed they normally cave by now.

Then she said it, "You said you had information about Doug Judy when you and your friend came in. If you give us info we will reduce your charges. But you also need to tell us why you were in a garage full of stolen cars."

"We use to work with him. Well for him. The garage we had the cars in is owned by him. He hires people to take care of it. He came in today wandering around seeing how everything was going. He said that his mom was sick and not doing well. She was in the hospital. He said he is risking everything to come take care of her."

It really sounds like Judy. He does love his mom.

"What does he look like now? And don't say a Asian man with a British accent," Ross said as she slammed down her hands on the table.

It was the info we needed and this dude was scared. I mean I would be too if I was in there Rosa is a scary lady.

"6 foot 1, black guy. Afro. Weird clothes. And smelly tan work boots."

"Great."

Rosa walked out the door and then came into the viewing room.

"I'm going to have Boyle get the rest of the info let's go catch Judy."

"What you don't want to scare this dude into giving you more info. You love making them cringe."

"This dude is close to crying. He finds me scarier than a killer clown. If I go back in there he is going to start bawling and we are going to get no where. Do you want to go grab him?"

"Yeah hold on."

I walked out into the bullpen and Charles had his back to me. It looked like he was doing paper work. I walked over and pushed him forward. He jumped like three inches. And screamed like a girl. He turned around and gave me a dirty look.

"Jake why did you do that? You know I scare easily."

"It was a perfect set up and I thought it would be funny."

"Anyway Rosa wants you to finish getting info from one of you car thieves. She thinks if she goes back in there he is going to start bawling. She scared the crap out of him."

"I mean I do have a gentle touch to interrogation. What did she get out of him?"

"Everything about Judy, but only after she offered lesser charges."

"Yeah I'll go in there give me a minute."

I walked back into the viewing room.

"He's coming," I got a nod.

Boyle walked in and got a confession within minutes. The guys had been doing it for months. Stole hundreds of cars. They had lost their job and needed cash.

Rosa turned and looked at me, "ready to get Judy?"

"Always."


	31. Stakeout

We signed out an undercover car and went to stake out Judy. There were three teams Rosa and me were in charge we also chose to wait as his moms house. One team was at the hospital the other at the garage.

I drove it felt weird I hadn't driven since before the accident. It wasn't that I couldn't Amy didn't trust me.

"I think he is more than likely at the hospital I mean if his mom is sick he's there," I told Rosa. I mean he is not my favorite dude but I am not cruel and heartless I know he isn't either.

"It's Judy how often does he tell the truth I mean his mom thinks he is an architect."

We were silent he rest of the drive. We really need to be on the same page with him. One of us is either too hard or a softy. He isn't getting away this time.

Luckily for us his mom lives on a street with a bunch of cars parked. It was easy for us to blend in. I wedged behind a Honda and In front of a big green thing. We were set, we just need to wait.

Honestly after an hour I was bored. He isn't here and I really don't thing he is going to be. But Rosa had a feeling that this is where we will find him.

I decided to turn on some tunes.

"Debbie just hit the wall she nev-" Rosa switched songs. "Hey that was a good song!" I screamed.

"It sucked."

"Everything is awesome, everything is co-"

"Worse no more music."

"But I'm bored."

"So music is distracting, also your music choices suck."

I pouted. "I never get to listen to what I want."

"Jake your in your thirties grow up."

We were silent again. Well except for me eating my nuts, I get snacky it's not my fault. I also got deep in thought.

"Rosa I know your not the best person to ask but do you think I should ask Amy to marry me?"

"Jake I am the least romantic person ever. But I think you should. Not just because you knocked her up but because you guys love each other. Like really love each other."

My phone started ringing. It was Amy. What did I do now?

"Hello"

"Jake where the hell are you?"

"On a stakeout with Rosa why?"

"I just wanted to know where you were also we have two hours to get to your mom and dads."

"Wait what time is it?"

"Jake it's four." Jeez we have been out here 6 hours. Amy went on, " I mean if you want to stay on the stakeout that's fine but you need to call your mom and tell her we are not going to make it."

"I will be back at the 99 soon."

"Ok see you soon."

There is no way I can get out of going to my moms. She would chew me a new one if I cancelled. Plus I love my mom.

"Amy?"

"Yes how could you tell?"

"By the way you caved. Yeah you talk to her differently than you do everyone else."

"Well she reminded me that we had dinner at my parents tonight."

"So. I cancel things with my parents all the time."

"That's you. Your cold hearted and tough, I'm warm blooded and a mommys boy. Plus your mom wasn't in a near death accident either."

"True, but I would still cancel. But your lucky the next team is 10 minutes away. They just messaged me."

We saw them pull up and we pulled out and headed back. Oh how I would rather stay and watch out for Judy. I also need to think of a way to ask Amy to marry me.


	32. Internal Thoughts of Jake

I took the long way back to the 99. I needed to think. Why is life so hard sometimes?

Do I really change that much when I talk to Amy? I don't feel like I do I talk to her like I talk to everyone else. Well at least I think I talk normally.

I mean have I always been this way? To women at least? I mean I had my dad for a few years but when I was growing up I had my mom. I know I talk differently to her than anyone else I mean she is the main person who protected me and loved me my whole life.

I mean I had my nana but she died like 16 years ago. Well I think it was that long ago my memory sucks.

Only thing is that I wish my mom taught me more about money stuff. I mean I am so far in debt how am I going to get Amy the ring she deserves.

She deserves a huge diamond. I mean she deals with me everyday. I know I am not the easiest one to live with either.

Also how will I propose. I don't want to be cheesy. I want original. Recreate our first date? No because I made that bad on purpose. I don't know this stuff is hard.

I mean why is life hard. How am I going to be a good dad I did not have a good example there is only so much that you can learn from books. I mean I can barely take care of myself some days. How do you take care of a kid?

"JAAAAKKKKKEEE!," screamed Rosa. I slammed on the brakes.


	33. Paper Planes

What? Did I do something?"

"No but you have driven around the same block like 10 times."

"Oh sorry. I got lost in my head. Just thinking about random stuff."

"Jake I know your life is fucking nuts right now and you know I will be there for you even if I don't always show it. But please can we get back I need to pee."

"That means a lot coming from you."

"Don't expect anything that sweet from me again but drive. Please."

I thought about driving super slow or going around the block again but I really did not need Rosa to kill me. We both got there in one piece and without any accidents.

As soon as I put the car in park Rosa flew out of the car. I honestly have never seen her move that fast on foot on her motorcycle that is another story.

I strolled up to the bullpen Amy was sitting at her desk focused on her work. I sat at mine she didn't notice. She continued to type she tends to get this way sometimes. This is my favorite time to bug her.

I grabbed a bunch of blank forms and started making paper planes. The nice thing is that they do not have to go far so they can suck. They just need to go far enough to be annoying.

I launched the first one. It missed by a mile. Went right out the window. Number two went to the other side and actually flew far enough to hit Terry. I got a really dirty look then he went back to his computer. Number three boom headshot.

"Hey what the hell, JAKE!"

"Sorry. I needed to get your attention somehow. Look at the clock."

She turned and looked, "Shit come on. Also most people would just tap on someone's shoulder."

"And you said it was me who would make us late. And the planes were more fun."

She rolled her eyes as we ride down in the elevator.

"How were you interviews, must have been good news otherwise you would not have been that focused."

"Good we got enough info to get our perp. How was the Judy search?"

"Nothing at all. Not a sign. But he will show up eventually we just need to plant Rosa bait."

We got off the elevator and headed to the car. I would really rather be catching Judy right now.

The drive to my moms was surprisingly short. Traffic was somehow minimal the entire way. Also there was actually a parking spot near the house. We both just sat there. We were tired. I reached around and gave Amy a hug.

"I love you and I'm sorry about the plane."

"Yeah I forgive you but you need to grow up some. As much as I love the goofy things you do."

"Shall we go in."

"Yeah. As much as I would rather be home in my pajamas."

We got out and walked to the door.


	34. Dinner Prep

We have been told anytime that we are coming over just to walk in. I mean my mom is still recovering. It's still hard for her to get around. Well at least I think I only see her once every couple of weeks.

"Mom were here."

"We are in the kitchen."

Oh joy my dad is here. I don't know why my mom let him back into her life. I mean at this point in time he is taking care of her. If he wasn't she would not be able to be here by herself. She needs help with things but my mom tries to do more than she is supposed to. That's one thing I guess I got from her.

We both walked in. My mom was sitting at the table chopping up some vegetables my dad was standing at the stove.

"Everything smells great what are we having?" Amy asked.

"We figured Mexican would be good. We are sautéing some vegetables we have beef and chicken as well."

"Jeez mom you didn't have to go all out for us."

"Jake if we were going all out we would be having roast or something like that."

"Still mom it's too much," I went over and gave her a hug, "how is your leg?"

"Still hurts but it's getting better. I have physical therapy three times a week that makes things a lot better. Amy how are you feeling?"

"Not bad I have just been really tired."

"Welcome to growing a Peralta. I was tired all the time with that one-"

I walked into the other room. I hate when my mom talks about how I was when I was a kid. She makes it seem like I was a terror. I just consider that I was over active and bored.

I wandered through house. Nothing much has changed since I was a kid. It looks exactly the same the only thing that has changed has been the furniture. Also some of the pictures. Some of the ones from when I was younger have been changed to me as an adult like In the living room she has a picture the day I graduated from the academy. I was 22 and other than that I have not changed much.

I mean there are pictures from my high school graduation, baseball pictures, and stuff like that. I mean the most recent is one of Amy and I. It was taken at a family dinner like 6 months ago. Amy and my mom were still taking as I wandered back into the kitchen.

"Jake just in time. Dinner is ready."


	35. Family Dinner

I sat between Amy and my dad. The dinner was mostly my mom and Amy talking about baby things. I was asked things a couple of times but said yes or know and did not give any more details.

It wasn't that I didn't want to talk about it, I have loved taking about baby stuff lately, it was my dad. I don't like him here I know he is using my mom. He id taking care of her yes but I know there is something more. I mean for awhile he was here only for a few days and the my mom would not here from him for weeks. I know he is a pilot but I also know my dad.

"So Jake Amy said you actually had baby names picked out, nothing to do with Die Hard, right?"

"Nothing to do with Die Hard at all. For a girl Elizabeth or Caroline for a boy Travis or Daniel."

"Wow you came up with those. She also said you have been doing research and preparing"

"Yup. But mainly YouTube videos. I keep falling asleep trying to read the books."

"You never have been one for books unless they dealt with cop stuff."

I nodded and went back to eating. My dad has been silent the whole meal. I know he's up to something.

My mom and Amy talked a bit more and we cleared off the table. We as in Amy and me. We loaded the dishwasher too.

"You two do not need to do the dishes Roger can get them."

"It's fine Ms. Peralta."

After we were done we told my parents goodbye and walked to the car.

"What was the silent treatment about? You could have talked more."

"I don't know I just felt like my dad was up to something."

"Jake I know that you don't trust your dad but he is not always up to something don't you think he has changed I mean he is taking care of your mom."

"He has done that before but only comes around when he needs something."

"For right now he makes your mom happy and that is all that matters."

"I know but something just seems off."

"Jake being a detective is your job but you need to enjoy time with your parents instead of working to figure out what is going on."

"Amy I just don't want to see my mom hurt again. I have seen it happen so many times mainly with my own dad."

"I understand you think you still need to be you moms protector but right now she has your dad and I think she can deal with stuff a lot better than you think she can."

I went silent and just looked out the window the rest of the drive home.

When we parked the car near our building Amy learned over and gave me a hug, "Jake parents don't determine how their kids will parent their own kids. Your going to take after your mom and I know it. She raised a great son."

I was almost in tears she let go and we got out of the car and headed up to the apartment.

"I love you Amy Santiago"

"I love you too Pineapples."


	36. Do I Have To?

We didn't do anything when we got home Amy took a shower I watched some weird show on tv and then we fell asleep.

We woke up the next morning to Amy's alarm. I don't set one. And when we woke up to Amy's alarm it means she woke up then shook me until I woke up. I am not a morning person. I don't know how I woke up to one when I lived by myself. Or how I made it to work kind of on time.

She was almost ready when I got out of bed. She has to do her hair and makeup along with getting dressed. I on the other hand put on deodorant put on clean clothes and I was ready to go.

"Are you going to come to the appointment with me this afternoon? You don't have to if you would rather look for Judy."

"I plan on going unless something big happens with the case."

"Wait why are you trying to catch him you cleared all the charges he had when he helped capture his brother last year."

"Yes we did buttttt 25 Pontiacs have disappeared in the last two months. I know it's him. No one else loves those cars as much as him."

"Ok but still if you do end up coming it's at 3 today."

"Like I said it all depends on if Judy shows his face."

"Whatever lets go."

We walked out and hopped into the car. It's a normal day but thing about it in a few months it's going to be three of us getting ready in the morning and three of us getting into the car. We are going to be responsible for someone else.

Amy pulled out and we were on the road.

"I know this is random but are we going to fit a car seat in either one of our cars?"

"I think we will be fine in mine but yours is a screaming metal death trap. It's not even safe for us to ride in."

"My car is awesome but I get where you are coming from."

"So does that mean we can get rid of it?"

"I love that car but it is falling apart I have had it since I was 22. And I just finished paying it off. I will think about it"

I know she really wants it to go. She has had a love hate relationship with it. AKA it dies every time she drives it. She can't drive a stick to safe her life. Also she has been driving because she hates me driving hers and mine is also dead.

The street right in front was blocked off. There were fire trucks further up.

"Amy let me out I'm going to go see what's going on. I'll see you inside."

She was hesitant but did not argue. I really think that nothing was wrong but me being noisy I had to know for sure.


	37. Scully!

It actually looked like there was a fire truck and ambulance and they were at the 99 not somewhere down the street. People were walking in and out so it just means that someone got hurt so I mean there's the positive that the 99 is not going to burn to the ground. I think the fire department would anyway they hate us we hate them and I hate them being here.

I walk in to see where the action is happening.

It did not take long I saw them bringing Scully down on a stretcher with Hitchcock following. The rest of the bull pen was looking from the top of the stairs.

"Hi Jake."

It was Scully. He was conscious so I mean that was a good thing.

"What happened to you?"

"Well I thought I heard an ice cream truck and I really wanted some so I went to go run down the stairs because The elevator was being slow and someone left a puddle on the stairs and I slipped and tumbled down the first part of the stairs I was fine but the Hitchcock came down too because he heard the truck and slipped in the same puddle and landed on my leg and it cracked. He's fine though."

"Well I'm sorry this happened get better soon."

"Oh I will it just means I don't have to come to work for awhile"

"Well see you when you get back."

I let them get all the way down and then went up. The janitor was cleaning up the puddle, I mean no one wants to risk a lawsuit or something.

"So it finally happened?"

"Yeah just like he told you," said Rosa, "It was actually kind of funny."

"Everyone back to work. Come on." I was the captain, "we have cases to solve"

I sat down at my desk and in came Amy. "So what happened?" She asked as she sat down at hers.

"Scully slipped on the stairs. While he was down Hitchcock slipped too fell on Scully's leg and broke it. Hitchcock is fine."

"Really wow. Why were they using the stairs?"

"They thought the heard a ice cream truck."

"I can see it."

"Peralta you and Boyle take Hitchcock and Scullys B&E, that they were working on. Here's the file. I'm sure you two can get it solved quicker anyway," he started to walk away then turned back around, "Peralta the 8-9 caught Judy last night in the act of stealing a car. He wanted Rosa. She went over there. They say he's not getting away."

He walked away and went back to his office, "Damn I wanted to catch him, well shall we get working Boyle?"


	38. Pizza

"So where are we off to Jakey." We had just gotten to the car.

"First things first I hate when you call me Jakey. And second we are off to Le Pallo Pizza."

"Oh I love that place it is quickly rising on my pizza rankings email. What happened?"

"Wait you still do that email about Pizza places in Brooklyn?"

"Oh yes you know that is one of my favorite things plus I am training Nicolaj in American food tastes."

"How is that going?"

"He really likes it he said most things in the orphanage tasted like water and cabbage."

We pulled up to the place. It was a new restaurant in the area. I have not had a chance to go to this one yet but I like my usual places.

The perps must have broken in someplace other than the front. Everything looked solid. We looked in. What looked shiny and extremely like a pizza place was a wreck.

Some one had tipped over all the tables and chairs and three toppings all over the place.

A large man came over and opened the door a crack, "I am sorry we are closed someone broke in last night."

"We have heard, Detective Jake Peralta this is Detective Charles Boyle we have been assigned to the case."

"Oh so sorry. Come in."

He opened the door wide enough for us to get in and then shut it behind us. Looking at this man closer he was a really big dude not fat big but Terry big. Actually he looked like the Italian version of Terry.

"I am Andy Le Pallo. The owner. Can I get you detectives anything?"

"No thanks. So Andy when did you discover the restaurant had been broken in to," asked Charles.

"I get here about 5 in the morning to start prepping the dough and sauces. I like everything to be fresh. So it was then."

"How did they get in? Do you have an alarm system," I asked.

"Let me show you. And yes I gave an alarm system but I let my son set it and he did not set it right," he took us back in the kitchen. Lots of big shiny appliances. Everything was new. Nothing had been touched at all. It was cleaner than when Amy cleans.

"They kicked down the door and get in."

"Andy did they do anything to the kitchen? It looks super clean."

"Nope that is just the way I left it last night."

We walked back into the dining area.

"What in particular is missing," Charles asked.

"They took my cash register and trashed the place. They knocked over all the tables and then dumped soda everywhere."

"Did you and your son leave here at the same time?"

"I left a few minutes before it was like 9:30. We live a few minutes down the street. I had to run to the bodega before they closed to grab a magazine and some gum for my wife otherwise she would nag me all night."

"Is there anyone that you can think of that would do this?"

"None at all. I have only been open a month. Everyone that has come in has enjoyed it. I think I have something that can help you I had a security camera installed but it does not work all the time here is the tape."

"Thank you sir we will look at it. Where is you son we would like to question him since he was the last to leave last night," Boyle asked.

"He is in class. He goes to NYU. He will be here later. If you leave your card I can have him give you a call or we can come over to your office."

Boyle handed him his, "if you and him could come down that would be great," Boyle added.

"Ok we will come by later."

We walked out.

"Really nice guy. I love his pizza, large slices, amazing sauce, the mouth feel is great but his crust is something to be desired," Charles does love his pizza.

"I think that we need to go talk to the bodega people. See if he was actually there last night," I found this suspicious.

We got in the car and drove down the road. With Charles still talking about pizza.


	39. Charles Is Down in the Dumps

We went down to the bodega and Andy was there just like he said. We even talked to his wife and her story matched. We just need to talk to the son and watch the tape so we headed back to the 99.

For some reason Charles stopped talking so I said something to break the silence.

"So Charles do you have any ideas on who our perp is?"

"Not really but I think it is the son."

"I mean when you think about it he is in college. He is probably broke and needs some money and his dad didn't want to give it to him."

"I can see it."

Charles went silent again. I could not think of any more conversation to force so I stayed quiet it was the longest 10 block drive ever, we pulled into the garage and walked in. He was still silent this was so unlike him. He usually talks my ear off about everything but something really must be upsetting him especially since he was in a good man of until we got back into the car after we interviewed Andy's wife. We got on the elevator up to the bullpen and he did not say anything until we got off, "shall we go watch the tape."

"Yes we shall."

I went and grabbed a tv and we sat down in the break room to watch countless hours of footage.

It was boring. It randomly went to fuzz for a minute then came back for awhile. Everything was normal. It showed the owner and his son cleaning up. The owner left after awhile and the tape went to fuzz. It took longer than normal to come back but came back at the best time the son and what looked like one of his friends lifting up the register and putting it on a cart and pushing it out the front door. He came back in and messed up all the tables and he walked into the back when he was done and never came back.

"I think we have our perp."

"I do believe you are right."

I looked at my phone 1:45. Just in time to go to the appointment, but first I needed to figure out what was wrong.

"Charles what is wrong you have been quiet ever since we left the apartment of the owner."

"I mean it is really nothing but Genevieve and I have been having issues. And with this case I mean what happens if Nicolaj and I end up like this father and son I mean i don't want him stealing from me or him deciding he can't trust me so has to go to extremes."

I mean I really don't know what to say I'm not a parent yet. But I mean I do have trust issues.

"You just need to make sure that he knows that you are always there. That he can trust you. Start there."

"Thanks Jakey. I needed that." There he is he is back. He looked at his phone. "Don't you need to go find Amy you are going to her appointment right?"

I nodded then was confused. "How did you know Amy had an appointment today?"

"I mean it's not hard I am a detective. Also I heard her telling you and telling Holt."

"Okay bye."

I walked out and there was Amy ready to go.


	40. Deja Vu?

The drive was short.

"You know that you did not have to come. It will be the same as last time."

"I want to support you. Plus I like hearing the heartbeat."

"So did you solve Hitchcock and Scully's case?"

"We think it was the son he is supposed to come to the precinct later today."

"Key word supposed."

"I think he will."

As she said that we pulled up to the same office as last time and walked in. Nothing changed. We went up to the fourth floor just like last time. We went into the same room checked in with the same receptionist. We even sat in the same chairs.

"So will this be exactly the same."

"I am pretty sure. It's checking me making sure the baby is growing the doing the Doppler scan"

"That's the heartbeat right?"

"Exactly."

"Amy Santiago."

It was the same nurse as last time too. How many things are going to be the same.

I think the only thing that is different is the size of Amy and our unborn spawn. Well I guess I'm different too I'm not wearing a cast and not in a ton of pain.

She took did Amy's weight then we went into the same room (of course). She did the blood pressure thing and some other stuff and said the doctor would be in.

"I'm bored."

"I knew you would be."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"If it's not something new or there's not something happening every few minutes you get bored and you whine."

"I'm not whining."

I walked over to Amy sitting on the table and put my head near her belly and whispered, "I hope your fun like me and not boring like mommy."

"Hey I heard that and I'm not always boring. I can be fun."

"I also told you that it would be pretty much the same."

I wanted to make a comeback but the doctor came in.

Amy lifted up her shirt and the doctor pushed and basically felt up my woman. If it was another dude I would be more offended even if he were her doctor.

"Amy everything seems good let's go ahead and do the Doppler then you are good to go."

The doctor powered it on and began taking it over the belly. When she was laying down you could definitely see the bump.

Then came the bump bump of the heartbeat. This is my favorite part, i mean because it lets me know that something is there. The doctor had to fight the baby to get it to sound good though. The baby kept running away. I think it will have my hate of doctors.

The Dr. Andersen turned it off.

"Well everything is good. The next appointment is the ultrasound. So we get to figure out what your peanut is. Go ahead and talk to Carol about setting it up at the desk."

The doctor walked out.

"Are you going to be ready for that one Jake? Seeing if we are having a boy or a girl."

"So wait it's going to be the next appointment already."

" yeah next appointment is 20 weeks. It means we're going to be half way done."

We walked out and Amy talked to the receptionist. I can't believe like 24 weeks until I'm a dad. I'm really not feeling ready.


	41. Over Emotional Amy

One Month later...

Everything has been changing so fast. I have been on the top of my game solving case after case. Everything has been going my way. We are also starting to pack we signed a lease for a bigger apartment something that we can make our own together.

Amy is 20 weeks along now. She can't hide the belly anymore under baggy clothes. She had to start buying what I think are maternity clothes, mainly the pants that are all stretchy in the waist area.

"Jake come on get up we need to go."

This morning I did not want to get up out of bed. Well this is almost every morning. Even before everything I hate mornings.

"Jake come on. Plus today is the big day. We get to see what we're having."

I had completely forgot. It's honestly the day everyone has been asking us about everyone wants to know what we are having. We had debated not finding out at all and waiting but both of us are the type of people that do not like surprises. Neither are our friends they never would have let us live it down.

"Get your butt out of bed now."

It suddenly got cold. She pulled the blanket off.

"Fine you win. Let's go to work"

"Well I'm ready I'm waiting on you sleepy head."

I jumped up threw on some clothes and was ready to walk out the door.

"Lets go lemoncakes."

"Number one Don't you dare call me lemoncakes again. Number two I hate how quickly you can get ready in the morning and still look awesome. I look like a beached whale and it's only going to get worse."

She sat down and started to cry. I went over and gave her a hug. Her hormones (I think) have been going nuts.

"Amy you are beautiful your creating a life. And I love you."

She she didn't seem to care.

"I am also stuck at a desk while you get to go solve cases and feel like a real cop it's not fair. Why does my body have to change?"

She was upset.

"Amy I know this baby is making you crazy. You are beautiful and amazing. You are doing the greatest thing anyone can do by creating a life. Also now you know how I felt a few months ago. Seeing you and everyone else go out while I was stuck at home or in the precinct. Your doing more than digitizing though. I love you Amy."

She looked up at me and stopped sobbing.

"Jake I love you."

"Amy I love you too the moon and back. More than I love Die Hard. I love this baby too. I was going to do this when we and everyone else figured out what our peanut is but," l know this is what I want to do but I was so freaking nervous, I mean I didn't have the perfect ring it was plain and cheap but whatever, "Amy I will love you and our unborn child forever. I know I still need to grow up a shit ton and then don't know if I can ever completely I want to be with you until the end of time, Will you marry me?"


	42. CHARLES

She was in shock. I was in shock. I couldn't believe I actually asked I had this big thing planned (mainly trying to recreate our *first* date, the one I won because I won the bet) but this felt right.

She started crying again, "your not doing this because I am pregnant are you?"

"Amy I love you. It fueled my want to propose. I have been wanting to do it for awhile."

"Yes, yes I will marry you."

We hugged. We hugged for a long time. We let go and she looked at her watch. "Fuck Jake come on. We have 15 minutes before we are late."

"Jeez way to ruin a romantic moment."

She rolled her eyes and we were out the door.

I drove since she had an overwhelming morning. These are becoming more common. She did not say much but just sat and looked at the ring.

She deserved a better one but it was all that I could afford. It was a silver band thingy with a stone on it. I think it is a diamond but honestly it could be anything.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you a better ring. It was all that I could afford."

"Jake it is pretty plus you know me I am not a fancy person. I like simple things."

"You deserve a fancy one for dealing with me everyday."

"Jake your an obnoxious sweetheart. I love you for that."

She went back to just looking at it.

"You know that no one in my family ever thought I would ever date let alone be engaged well and even more so pregnant. My brothers teased me that I would become a nun."

"I mean you are nerdy and also from what I have been told focused on books and learning stuff more than boys."

"So nothing wrong with being smart."

We pulled in to the parking garage. We sat in the car for a minute.

"Who do you think is going to notice first?"

"Charles, that man is more obsessed with our relationship than we are."

"I agree but the captain also notices things like this."

"I think the only reason that he would notice is that you will be more distracted by looking at it than doing your work."

"I mean there are other things to distract me today. But yes."

We walked in and got onto the elevator. We were both curious to know who would notice Amy's new hardware.

The doors inched open everyone was working. We walked to our desks. We walked by Charles.

"Jaaaakkkeee. I thought you were going to wait to do that."

"This morning felt right."

"How do you feel being engaged Amy?"

"Considering we have only been engaged for an hour not much different."

"First Amy's pregnant now your engaged soon there will be a baby and you guys will be married. All my dreams for you guys are coming true."

We both started to blush.

Everyone has slowly started to look at us while we were standing here listening to Charles.

I whispered to him, "everyone is staring."

"Oh let me announce it then." He got up on his chair, "Everyone the day has come Jake and Amy are engaged."

Everyone started clapping. We really started to blush. We snuck to our seats and everyone was crowding around us.

The only one who was not around was Captain Holt. He was in his office with the door shut but he looked out the window and saw everyone around Amy and Me and came out.

"Everyone has jobs to do. Why is everyone around Santiago and Peralta's desks?"

Charles spoke up, "Jake proposed this morning. We were all saying our congratulations."

"Santiago Peralta congratulations. Now everyone get to work."


	43. Murder She Wrote

It was weird being the one who got to work on cases. I sure Amy felt the same way when I was hurt. Thing is the captain made me digitize cases he gave Amy a special project. It's probably some case that can be worked on there or part of one.

Any way I am working with Rosa today. There was a murder and we were looking for witnesses. It was in an apartment. Tiny one. Lots of blood. A Caucasian woman named Glenda Smith was stabbed in the chest. She was found in the middle of the living room.

From what people were telling us is that she had a husband or a boyfriend that came over a lot and was there around the time they think she was killed. We asked most of the people to come down to the precinct to get a description of what he looked like so we could try and find him.

I am normally all for this stuff but was kind of out of it. It's not how I wanted to spend the day before seeing my kid. But I mean it is my job. Also did not help that there were a ton of people that lived in this building.

"Jake I know you hate door duty but you seem out of it more than usual."

"There's just a lot of stuff in my mind that is making it hard to focus."

"Yes I know you got engaged this morning and you guys are finding out the sex of your unborn spawn this afternoon but I need you to be in the moment. I can't solve this case on my own."

"Ok I'll try how many more floors do we have?"

"This is the last one."

"What do we know again I stopped paying attention after the first three apartments."

"Tall Asian or Hispanic male dark hair and he was here everyday no one knew if he is her boyfriend or husband. They fought and had sex a lot. No one has heard anything since last night."

"So pretty much we need the techs to finish with the apartment and we need to find this guy."

I looked at my watch 10:30 it seem like it's been forever but we have only been doing this for an hour.

"Let's get this done. The longer we sit her and talk the longer it is going to take."

"Are you at least going to try and focus?"

"I will try but no guarantees."

We knocked on the doors on the top two floors it was pointless the hadn't heard or seen anything.

"So that was pointless."

"Jake drop this. You know we had to. It is our job."

My phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out it was Amy.

"Ames what's up?"

"Witnesses sat down with your sketch artist and we got a hit. Multiple sketches matched a wanted poster that we have had hanging up. Fingerprints from the scene matched as well."

"Rosa they got a hit off the sketches."

"Ask where we are going?" I just put the phone on speaker.

"Name is Matthew Bridgett. Had been in and out of the system his entire life has quite the rap sheet. For the most part nothing major. Mainly robbery and drug charges. Reason he is wanted is for kidnaping. Was in his 20s dating a teenage girl in Nebraska and he took off with her five years ago neither have been seen or heard from since."

"Any thing for a last known address?"

"Nothing. Last address is from four years ago. We sent a squad car there and the address does not exist."

"Great."

"An APB as been put out. Cops across the city are on the look out."

"Ok we're done here we are on our way back."

"Wait Amy before you go why are you doing anything with this case you are on desk duty."

"They are letting me help from here I am just not going out on the streets."

"How come you get to help?"

Because they know I will stay put. You try and sneak out to be a master detective."

"Whatever see you when we get back."

I hung up the phone.

"She is saying the truth."

"So it's not fair let's go."

We got on the elevator to head down. We had a guy to find.


	44. Rosa's Vengance List

"Think someone will see this guy," Rosa said while driving out of our spot.

"Well I hope I mean he did kill someone, well we think he did anyway I mean if he is dangerous no one is going to want him on the streets."

"Knowing our luck he has gotten out of the city and disappeared. Still if someone reported it I would get up in a plane and shoot him with a sniper rifle or ambush him with machetes. That would be fun."

"Or we could arrest him like we should and not kill him unless he tries to kill us first."

"No he deserves it no matter what. Murder is murder."

"But if you killed him or hurt him wouldn't it be murder or police brutality?"

"Well I will say he came after me and claim self-defense."

"What if he is nowhere near you or has no weapons?"

"I will say he threatened to kill me."

"No matter what you will think of an excuse to hurt him won't you."

"Yup. You know I love violence."

"Your also crazy."

"I agree to that to. But I would watch your back for saying that."

Well I am screwed for the rest of eternity. I need to learn to watch my mouth around her anyway. But luckily we pulled up to the 99 and I was able to get some distance between us.

I made sure I ran to the elevator so I did not have to be in a smaller space with her.

I walked out into the bullpen everyone had a witness. I sure hope these people have the info we need to catch this guy.

I walked over to my desk.

"Peralta," it was Terry, "here's the sketch of your and Rosa's guy everyone's picture looks just like this guy."

"Has he been seen anywhere."

"APB has turned up nothing and the tip line is all crazys."

"So we are a standstill."

"Yeah you can say that. Where's Rosa?"

"I may had said something that put me on her vengeance list again."

"Jake haven't you learned from the last time you got put on her vengeance list."

"I may have forgotten."

"What did you do now?"

"I may have called her crazy."

"But she is crazy."

"Sarge. You need to watch your back."

"Thanks Jake now I'm on the list too."

"Diaz Peralta my office now."

"Yes Captain."

It was either something came up with our guy or we screwed up somewhere along the way.


	45. Where is this guy?

"What have we figured out about this case?"

"Caucasian female named Glenda Smith. Found dead in her apartment from a gunshot wound. Person of interest is a Matthew Bridgett he was seen by neighbors entering and leaving the apartment yesterday. Has not been seen since. APB is out for him. We are getting the sketch out to the media."

"Ok keep me posted."

We walked over to our desks and sat. We had nothing to go off of. We had to wait for the autopsy to be done, the techs to finish combing through everything, and we needed to find our suspect.

"Hey Ames, do you know if they Asher heard anything on the murder."

"I have not I have been talking to the witnesses that have been brought in. Many saw him go in about 7 and left around 10. There was fighting the some heard a bunch of bangs that may have been gun shots. From the sketch everyone said it looked like the guy."

"But other than that we are sitting at zero."

"Jake he will show up. No one can hide forever."

"Well they can or at least for a long time it could be years."

"I know you want justice for all but sometimes it can take longer than we want."

"I will find this guy."

"Yeah I know you will big boy, but right now we have to go unless you don't want to anymore."

"Crap. Hold on. I'm going with you." I can't believe I got so into this case I forgot about what is going on in my real life. "Rosa keep me updated if anything happens. I'm going to see my baby."

"Got it. The the baby I said hi."

"You know it can hear you."

"So still tell it."

We get to see what the peanut is. This will definitely turn around the day.


	46. Ultrasound Waiting Room

We were quiet on the way there. I know Amy was nervous. She has been the entire time I have known. I think she was before too. From what the doctor was saying she and the baby are perfectly fine there is nothing wrong even the test that I guess that were fine came back normal.

Instead of the office we went to the hospital. It was the same one I came to after my accident, my mom was here after hers, this is the one Charles came to after he was shot in the butt, and I mean this is where my goddaughter Ava was born but there has definitely been more bad than good In this place for me, so naturally I hate it and really wish this was someplace else.

We walked towards the elevator and went to the third floor. It was a long way from the elevator to where we needed to go. There were double doors that had something about ultrasounds on it so I guess that is the only thing they do in this office.

We walked in. There was a check in desk and a waiting room full of people. Amy was talking to the lady and I just looked around all the women in this room were pregnant some had big huge bellies others were almost nonexistent. Luckily almost everyone had a partner with them, and they all looked just as uncomfortable as I did. All were probably just as nervous as I was, nervous about seeing what they had created.

"Jake, earth to Jake." I was day dreaming.

"What, what did I miss?"

"Nothing Pineapples. We can go sit down I am all checked in."

We chose a spot in the corner of the crowded waiting room. There was a younger couple near us but they were not there long. They were called back like two minutes after we sat down.

"Are you ready?," I whispered to Amy.

"I am but it is still nerve racking."

"I'm sure the baby is fine."

"I do to."

I reached over and whispered to Amy's belly, "just wait little one we are going to see you soon."

"Jake, do we want to know what this baby is right away or do we want to be surprised when we tell everyone else?"

"Let's find out then we can tell everyone at the party get together thing that we are having tomorrow."

"That sounds like a plan."

We are having a party tomorrow night. All of our family and friends are going to be there. We wanted it to be a big moment to celebrate this baby.

It felt like we were in the waiting room forever. There were all kinds of people coming and going. There was a family that brought their kid with them. It looked to be around the same age as Cagney and Lacey. It was a little boy and he came over and started talking to us, (I think he had a crush on Amy). It took a few minutes before the parents realized he walked off.

"Sorry about that Simon is a flirt," his father said.

"It's no problem we were just talking. How old is he?," Asked Amy.

"He is three almost four. He is an only child for right now but is going to get to see his twin sisters."

"Oh wow you are going to have your hands full."

"We love kids. My wife is the oldest of ten and she has always wanted a big family of her own."

"I'm the youngest of 8 so I know how that is, coming from a big family."

"Oh wow, oh my Luke by the way and you have met Simon."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Amy this is Jake."

"Nice to meet you guys to. My wife is Sara. Why don't you guys come sit by us?"

We looked at each other and moved over by them.

Sara and Amy became fast friends. Both being the only girls out of big family's and then both liking to be organized they also talked baby stuff. I talked to Luke we both liked basketball and surprisingly Die Hard.

We exchanged numbers. Who knew you could make friends in the doctors office.

"Amy Santiago," said the nurse from behind the door. I was our turn we get to see our peanut.


	47. Ultrasound

This hallway was a lot like the actual doctors office. Lots of rooms and we could go into anyone at random. The door was on the left hand side of the hall. The room was dark, they had Michael Bolton playing I think this was to make it more relaxing. I mean did me it really was not working I was still nervous and nothing was happening to me.

Amy went and sat on the bed thing that the nurse lady (I think I read somewhere that they are called techs but I really don't know.) She pulled up her shirt to expose her growing belly. I mean it really has gotten a lot bigger. If Amy was taller I think it would be different but I don't know I have not had much experience with pregnant ladies. I mean being a cop I help them from time to time but other than that and Terry's wife Sharon not much before now.

The tech was friendly she was asking the normal get to know you questions. She was also explaining everything that she was going to do and warned Amy that she was going to put a cold gel on her belly.

I could tell it was cold by the way Amy acted. She flinched. Amy hates anything cold. Which makes me wonder how she is able to handle New York in the winter but any way Amy had cold stuff on her skin.

"Are you two ready to see you baby," she asked.

We both nodded and she placed her magic wand where she put the gel and then there was stuff on the screen.

Right away I saw the baby. It was curled up. I could tell where the head was but other than than that I could not tell anything.

Amy squeezed my hand in excitement.

"There is your baby. It's quite the wiggle worm." She kept having to move the wand around to keep track of it.

"This line of balls that looks like a necklace is the spine. Oh and there is it's hand."

She was taking screen shots and labeling what she saw. To me it still looks like an alien. Just now more human like.

"There is the nose. There is the belly and there are all the organs and everything looks good there."

"Jake just from this it looks like the baby has your nose."

It was big, but I really did not think it was mine. "Haha."

The lady kept going on doing what she needed to do making sure our baby was growing how it should.

While she was doing everything all I could think about how this is one of the coolest moments in my life. This is kind I helped create it. We were now seeing it move and stuff.

"Everything is looking good. It looks like it is on track. One more thing did you want to know the sex?"

"Yes." We both said it at the same time. We both really wanted to know. Amy would freak if she did not know I mean she needs to plan everything from clothes to furniture.

"Well you two are having a little girl." She labeled how she figured it out.

We both just looked at each other and started to tear up. We really did not care what we had we just wanted them to be healthy.

"Well I know that they were guessing at work. So some people will be happy."

"Lets hope no one is upset but I think everyone will be happy."

"Well we are all done here. Here is a towel to get that gel off. And let me print some pictures and you two will be ready to go."

Amy was wiping off her belly and I just kind of stood there a little bit in shock. We are having a daughter. Hopefully she will be a daddys girl. And will have her moms good looks because honestly I am goofy looking.

The lady handed me the pictures and Amy got down from the table and we walked out of the room down the long hallway. We walked past all the expecting parents in the waiting room and got to the exit of the hospital quickly.

We stopped and hugged as soon as we were outside Amy started to cry again, "Jake we are having a girl. We know what our peanut is now."


	48. The Name Game

We went home and kept a low profile for the rest of the day mainly because we wanted the sex to be a surprise until the party tomorrow night also we had a ton of packing to do. We move in a week and have barely started packing. Luckily we are just moving around the corner. But it's still a pain.

We took a break around 6 to eat our Thai takeout ( we would have eaten sooner but The delivery guy got lost. It was not fun because Amy was hangrey.)

"Can you believe we are moving in a week?"

Amy started to cry, "I'm ready and happy but I have had so many memories here. And this was the first place that I got by myself."

"We will have a ton of great memories in the new place," I leaned over and gave her a hug, "the new place will be the place we bring the baby home in."

"I know these hormones are just really fucking with me. I really hate it."

"This has also just been an emotional day anyway. We got engaged. I'm working on a murder case. We found out that we are having a daughter."

The tears stopped. "I guess that is all true."

"On the baby topic what are we going to name this little girl?"

"I like Olivia and Isabelle, middle names we should pull from family I think,"

"Eh, I dated a girl named Olivia she was a bitch. I say Elizabeth or Caroline still. But I agree with you on the middle name. My side or your side though?"

"We don't have to get that far yet but she could have more than one. But what are we going to do for a last name? Is she going to be a Peralta or a Santiago or a Peralta-Santiago."

"I mean what do you plan on doing when we get married. Do you want to stay a Santiago or become a Peralta or be a Peralta-Santiago or Santiago-Peralta?"

"Oh and the wedding is not happening until after the baby and after I lose said baby weight just so you know. But let's see now I am Amy Rosanna Santiago. The hyphenated last names are to long. Plus down the line being Captain Santiago-Peralta is to much. I think I might be traditional and take Peralta."

"Amy Rosanna Peralta. I like that. Even though it's not my decision it's yours."

"Let's hold off in the name game. The baby has 20 weeks left in me before she has to have a name. But how are we going to tell everyone tomorrow?"

"The colored cake is boring. I think balloons coming out of a box."

"That is almost cliché at this point. I want to do something new if we can come up with something."

"Well let's get back to packing. Something will come to us."


	49. I'm not telling

We've been getting ready for this party all day. Amy made a sign to vote on the gender, boy is a mustache girl is a bow. It's a potluck so everyone is bringing food. And we just have streamers and stuff all over the bar, yes a baby party at a bar but it's convenient and we have everything there. It's also kind of an engagement party too, no one really knows so another surprise.

What we decided on doing is a volcano, you know the ones that they do for school science fairs. The foam is going to be pink when it comes out. It's going to be awesome. Plus Amy being the over achiever that she is made the volcano perfect and professional.

Luckily Amy and I did not have to do all the decorating. Everyone from the 99 came to help. It was almost like when we did Rosa and Adrian's almost wedding here, except pink and blue not white.

Charles was extremely excited. "So Jake do I get to be in on the surprise. Before everyone knows? I won't tell anyone."

"No if I tell you early everyone is going to get mad no one gets to know until the party, I mean our parents don't even know yet and I mean they should get to find out before everyone else but they are finding out at the same time as everyone else."

"But Jake."

"No."

I walked away. I really wanted to tell him now but he can't keep a secret. We need at least some people to be surprised.

"Oh there's the soon to be daddy," it was my mom. My dad was right behind her.

"Hi mom."

"I can't wait to know what my grandchild is. I am going to get it so many things."

"I bet." I know she is trying to get me to tell her.

"So I get to know first because I am one of the grandmas right?"

"Sorry mom. I was told not to tell anyone."

"I would at least get a hint."

"It's a human. But I can show you these." I handed her the ultrasound sound pictures well except for the gender one.

"Oh it's so cute. Look at these Rodger. It's our first grand baby." She stopped on one of them all I could do was think the worst that Amy forgot the gender one in there.

"Well the kid is yours Jake it has your nose."

"That's what Amy said yesterday during the scan. I don't see it."

"It's your Jewish nose."

"Okay okay anyway I need to go help Amy. The food goes on the long table." My mom was confused as I grabbed the pics and ran to find my fiancé.

She was in a back room.

"Everyone is starting to show up. My mom says the baby has my nose to."

"I told you."

"What are you doing back here?"

"Trying to relax my mom and brothers keep trying to get me to spill the beans. I did not break though."

"Charles and my mom were trying to do the same thing. I said nothing. Has anyone commented on your ring?"

"Not yet no one has really noticed. I say we say when we announce the gender."

"Sounds good."

"I'm also hiding here because I am putting the finishing touches on the volcano before we roll it out."

"You are such a big nerd. Let's go interact with everyone."

There were a lot more people that showed up. People looked like they were enjoying the food. They were voting on what they thought the gender was. (Boy was winning.)

Everyone was happy and excited and was trying to get me to break. I held strong. We got a bunch of congratulations and Amy getting asked to touch her belly. She let them even though it drives her nuts. It was cute though seeing the kids talk to it.

We mingled until we thought everyone was there. The went to the back room to grab our project and the karaoke mic.

"Hello hello everyone Hi. We are happy everyone is here. Before we get to the main event we have more good news."

Amy agreed that we should announce this at the same time. "We Are Engaged."

Everyone one was in shock except for the 99 because they knew yesterday. But then everyone applauded and cheered.

"Now for the moment that brought us all here today. We have a volcano here. What ever color the lava is is our gender. Amy will you do the honors."

Everyone tried to get up closer and started taking pictures even before we did anything. She dumped it in. It took a few seconds and everyone was getting anxious but then boom a bunch of pink foam came out the top and went all around. Everyone started to cheer.

"If you didn't see it is pink meaning we are adding a girl to the family."

Someone pushed the cart away and everyone came up to congratulate us on both big things.

I think I got 60 congratulations. It was kind of overwhelming. I prefer to be in the background unless I am solving a case. I thought it would end. Surprisingly Amy's family did not want to kill me I think they were just happy she would not be a crazy cat lady. My mom was the last one who came up, "Jake you are growing up finally and I get a grand daughter. And Amy thank you for making this one grow up." She gave us both hugs.

When we walked away Terry was extremely happy with the news, "so we are planning so play dates right?"

"Yeah. Also Terry you are going to have to show me how to do hair. I know nothing about it."

"No problem it's easy."

The rest of the party was a blur. It felt good to let everyone know. If one more person had asked I would have slipped.


	50. I'm huge!

One month later...

"Jake I feel like I'm as big as a house, and I still have 16 weeks and am going to get bigger."

"Honey you are fine, and you are beautiful."

"You are just saying that. I'm huge. And nothing fits. I just want my old clothes to fit this maternity stuff sucks."

"You are growing something. Another human. Our daughter. You are amazing, I love you. Also you look amazing no matter what you are wearing."

This happens almost every morning now. She is my fiancé and I love her to pieces I mean she is carrying my kid. I kind of put her into this situation well we both got her here but my parts did a lot of it.

But we have moved into our new place. It's a lot bigger than our old place. We have an extra bedroom and just more space everywhere.

We love it. And I finally get to help decorate everything thing of mine In the old apartment was kind of just put in random spots around Amy's. Now I have my own corner. It's awesome. I got a new massage chair. Even though Amy has been using it more than me.

Also another thing that Amy likes is the big huge tub. I honestly like it too. I can almost swim in it.

"Your compliments are only going so far. This kid growing in me is as long as an ear of corn. It's causing my hormones to go all crazy. I got random red blotches everywhere, my feet are swollen and I get headaches and half of the days I can't remember where I put anything. I know you are trying to be reassuring but but... see I lost my train of thought."

I just walked out of the room this is the only thing I can do. She is hormone crazy this morning. It happens some days.

"Jaaaakkkee. We need to goooo. We are going to be late."

"Ok do you have your keys."

"Yes."

"Phone?"

"Yes."

"Badge?"

"Fuck, where is it?"

"It's by the door."

"Thanks honey."

Well lets see what today has going on.


	51. Briefing

The drive to the 99 is a lot longer than at our old place. We have to leave 20 minutes early instead of 10. It means I have to wake up earlier and I hate it. I hate mornings with a passion especially Monday ones.

We made it in one piece but lately Amy's road rage has gotten out of control. I mean we live in New York so I mean everyone drives crazy but Amy wanted to hit so many bikers and taxis because of how they were driving. Luckily we got to work before anything bad happened.

"So major road rage today honey?"

"Umm we were running late and people were driving stupidly."

"You are engaged to me so you know you are going to be late sometimes. Also we live in New York people always drive like idiots."

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car. I followed behind. She's silent because she knows I'm right.

We rode the elevator up in complete silence. When the doors opened we walked off and went to our desk. The same thing we do every morning. Nothing new was going on. I checked my email then started to doodle. Its Monday I am not ready to work yet.

Terry was walking around talking to everyone it seemed like something important was going on. He stopped by our desks, "Jake Amy briefing room 5 minutes."

"Wonder what's new today?"

"Everything, Jake. Otherwise we would not be having a briefing."

"Well not necessarily it could just be one saying we have no updates."

"Your ridiculous," Amy turned and walked to the briefing room.n

I sat next to Amy. We were in the second row from the front. We had Charles behind us.

"Morning Jakey. What a wonderful morning isn't it!"

"Charles it is too early to be this happy."

"But the sun is shining your alive. Your family is alive. Your talking to your best friend."

"It's Monday it is early I am not ready for happy."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Shut it Boyle."

He went silent. I was in a bad mood this morning wasn't I.

I looked behind me. Another person who hates mornings more than me is Rosa and she did not look happy to be here at all. She had her head down and ignored everyone.

By the time I turned back around Terry was up at the front and ready to get the show on the road.

"Well guys. We are going to have motorcade duty tomorrow. The French president is coming into town. We have been told to expect to be in positions by 11am and we will be there until the president leaves the city by 4pm."

I got excited. It was a chance for another Jimmy Jab. Let's hope there is something that causes Terry and Holt to be out of the place.

"Holt and I have a meeting at One Police Plaza. Meaning that we will be away but no shenanigans. Dismissed."

"Jake," it was Boyle, "Have you noticed that Terry and Holt are always going to a meeting when a president is in town?"

"So."

"It's almost like they want the Jimmy Jab games to happen."

"Are you going to complain?"

"No."

"But I agree it is strange."

Everyone got excited when Terry said he and Holt would be gone. Everyone knew I that we may have another round of Jimmy Jabs.

We just needed a presidential delay.


	52. Stuck in an Elevator

Nothing else happened at work it was the same stuff. Worked on some case interviewed victims and witnesses to crimes. Teased Boyle about his purple tie, (you would think that he would have learned after we started calling him Mister Grape last time he wore it), had to go apologize to him to get him to stop crying in the bathroom. Like I said the same old stuff.

We walked into the elevator to go down into the garage to hop in the car just like we did everyday we were here.

"Do you think we should be nicer to Charles? I mean he is our friend and we make fun of a lot his clothes and other stuff about him."

"Getting a guilty conscience Santiago?"

"No I am just thinking that we want to set the right example being parents. We don't want our kid to think that teasing is ok."

"Amy we have plenty of time to change. Plus we always call him Mister Grape when he wears it."

"But Jake we made a grown man cry."

"We apologized so we made everything right."

"Jake we are adults we need to respect people. We need to start to change so we can set an example."

The next thing we knew the elevator stopped moving. Sometimes it does this. It stops then moves a minute later. I mean the building is old, things like this happen. Right?

"What happened?"

"Give it a minute it will start moving."

It was way more than a minute we were not moving.

"Jake I think something is wrong. This isn't the normal thing that happens."

I hit all the buttons nothing happened we stayed put. I made the alarm sound and also hit the call button and got no response.

"I think you are right. Do you have a phone signal?"

I asked her because I knew my phone died two hours ago and I just never bothered to plug it in.

"Barely but let me try to call someone."

I know she is nervous. She hates small spaces for long periods of time. I need to find a way out. Because I am the same way.

"Hello Boyle hey get someone me and Jake are stuck in the elevator."

She was silent. I lost him but he knows.

"Why couldn't this have happened when we were coming to work instead of when we were trying to leave."

"It's karma for picking on Boyle today."

"Karma, it's not real. This is because the building is old."

"I think the world is trying to tell us something."

I didn't respond she was probably right she is right about everything. I was mentally starting to panic.

Amy's phone started to buzz. It was a text from Boyle.

"Charles says the fire department is here we're stuck between one and two I guess."

"Well as much as I hate the fire department I hope they get us out of here sooner than later."

We sat quietly. We both wanted out. We have been stuck in here for a half hour.

"Jake Amy hi. You will be out soon." It was Charles my tiny savior.

It took them a few more minutes to get it opened up enough for us to climb out. I had to lift up on Amy to get her out while other people helped pull her through. They had to help me too. The same way.

"Charles thank you for saving us. I am also sorry about calling you Mister Grape and the hurt feelings." I gave him a hug afterwards.

"Jake I love you and Amy and would rescue you any day."

Amy gave him a hug as well. We then walked down to our car.

"I say we avoid elevators for awhile."

"I completely agree."


	53. Jake the Builder

We drove back to the apartment after being freed.

Amy ate a little the just went straight to bed. She gets tired when she gets stressed. Plus she does not get much sleep so when she wants to sleep I don't keep her awake. I did that once and she chewed me a new one. I also had two sleep on the couch for a week.

I thought I would get productive though. We had picked out baby furniture and it is sitting in boxes in the baby room.

I know we had a chair and the changing table. I'm not that handy so this may be interesting. I started with the chair.

I opened the box and dumped all the pieces on the floor.

There are a ton of pieces.

"Shit"

It was a lot more than I expected. I had no idea where to start. I found the directions after digging around the pieces.

Even after looking at the directions I was confused i needed a big wide piece with holes on one side. Then I needed to find a bunch of sticky things two were bigger than the others. I found them and got them all into the holes. There is then the seat part that had to go on the other end of the sticks. Then there were the arms (I think). The only thing was I put them on backwards and I had to force them out of the hole things and put them in the right way.

There were more stick things that were shorter but before I added them to the one part I had to put smaller sticks in between the ones that actually went to the bottom. They did not want to go together they kept popping out and then I thought I broke one but I just put it in the wrong way.

I got it to look like a rectangle the put the pieces into the bottom of the seat. I had to hammer them in because I could not get them to go in right away.

Now there were only two pieces left the rocky things. They did not want to go in either i had to hammer them too.

"Well there are no pieces left."

I went and sat down on it and rocked. It did not creak. It dot not groan. It did not sound like it was going to crack.

I actually built something. I looked at my phone. It felt like it had only been a few minutes. It had actually been 4 hours. It was 11 pm. I was exhausted.

I took off my pants and fell face first into the pillows and fell asleep.


	54. Blockade

Amy was happy with me putting together the chair together. I found her sitting in it when I woke up, I snuck a picture of her then walked over and and gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"Morning sleepy head."

"Morning beauty queen."

"Awe your sweet but no. Get ready we have to go, we have blockade duty today."

Well how could I forget blockade duty what I was hoping for more was that we would actually be able to have the Jimmy Jab's, and from what we were told there is a very good chance.

I got ready and put on my gear. Well the little I had at home. I had the shirt that pretty much just said I was a cop. Nice thing is no tie today. I hate those freaking things.

We drove over to the 99, parked the car and went inside. Everyone was dressed the same way I was working and waiting for our call to go block off streets.

Terry and the captain were dressed for their meeting. The precinct needed extra funds to update drug kits. There are always new variations so these always need updating. If it says anything they have not been updated since gigglepig was a thing which happened to be the same time the last Jimmy Jabs happened.

"Everyone listen up," it was Captain Holt, "Sargent Jeffords and I are off. No shenanigans. Also the French president is running behind wait for the call to take your positions when wheels are up. Dismissed."

We were really quiet until they were clearly gone and then prepared for the games.

The reigning champion Amy would not be completing for obvious reasons. So it was anyone's games.

The competitors are myself, Rosa, Charles, Hitchcock, and Scully.

We were getting ready to light the ceremonial bagel when we heard the elevator open and saw Holt and Terry.

"Peralta, what are you doing with that bagel and the lighter." Holt did not look happy.

"Absolutely nothing captain."

"That's what I thought. Anyways the meeting that Sargent Jeffords and I had planed at 1PP has been cancelled. There is a stomach bug that is going around and everyone who we could meet with is our god the day."

Of course the day that I wanted to revive the games there is a stomach bug going around at 1PP. Making Holt and Terry stay.

With that we sat and did paperwork. It was boring. I wish Holt was not such a stickler to the rules so the games could have happened.

We got the call two hours later. We blocked off roads. I was with Charles like normal. It lasted forever nothing happened. The crazy people stayed away, well from us anyway, I guess Rosa had one by her car and tackled him to the ground.

We wrapped up an hour earlier than predicted even though we started two hours later.

We drove back to the 99. And everyone from day shift went home. And tomorrow is baby day.


	55. Baby Stuff

We woke up and went to work. Nothing interesting has happened. Mainly misdemeanors that are open and shut. No felony stuff for me, I kind of wished that I had some though. The more simple it is the more boring it is and the more distracted I get.

It is a baby day though, which makes things more interesting. I love getting to hear the baby. I will say that like interacting with her in general. Amy and I read to her and talk to her. She has been moving a ton more and kicking a punching the inside of her mommy. I actually kind of find it funny. It drives Amy bonkers.

We left about the same time we always do when we have these appointments. Drove across town and sat in the doctors office. This part was boring as usual. The magazines have not changed and also they are all girly things anyway.

Like I said I was bored so I just reached over and started rubbing and talking to Amy's belly, "daddy loves you baby." When I said that she kicked.

"I know you love to do that but almost every time you do she kicks my ribs. Also why does she kick more for you than me."

"Because all the ladies love me." I got a dirty look for this. I knew I was in trouble and or going to get slapped if I did not shut up.

"Amy," it was the same nurse who has been here every other time.

We walked back. Amy went into the bathroom and peed into a cup like always. She came out and got weighed and then we went into the room where the doctor sees here and she got the thing done that goes around your arm and it inflates and hurts done (well I don't know if it hurts Amy but me it does, it always gets to tight)

The nurse left and it was just me and Amy.

"I honestly don't know why you like to come with me to these. Nothing major ever happens."

"I like being here for support plus I like hearing the babies heart beat."

"Peralta most of the time you don't show it but you are an emotional person."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are there for people. Or more like you care about people. You know what I mean."

The doctor came in and felt up Amy's belly. I guess it is the size it's supposed to be. The she pulled out the little machine and we got the baby's heartbeat. I don't know why but I think this is awesome. I think it is just knowing that the baby is there even though she kicks her mom all the time.

The doctor stopped and talked to Amy about something she needs to do before her next appointment. I guess she has to drink something with a lot of sugar then they take some blood. I mean I like the sweet drink part but I don't like needles so yeah no.

I spaced out for the rest of the conversation an did not know it was over until Amy tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Pineapples let's go."

We walked out of the office and got in the car and drove off in the direction of home.

Amy was looking over some stuff and out of the blue said, "we need to go on a babymoon."

"What is a babymoon?"

"You know one last trip before the baby comes."

"Well I'll go if you plan it."

I just unleashed the beast. I can see the gears grinding. I am kind of curious to see what she comes up with.


	56. Help!

Four weeks later...

"Jake wake up I need your help," I have been told by Terry that this is going to happen. The bigger the belly the more they are not going to be able to reach.

Today getting her toothpaste lid off the floor.

I reached down and grabbed it and handed it to her.

"Oh my gosh thank you I have been trying for ten minutes to get that. I don't know what I am going to do over the next few months when I get so much bigger."

"You will be fine but you know I will always be around to get stuff for you."

"Yeah I know and you are sweet for it but I don't like having someone waiting on me even if it is you."

"Well I could have stayed asleep and let you suffer. I mean but I got out of bed and grabbed it for you."

"Whatever yes you win the sweet fiancée award but get dressed you need to pack and I got an appointment to go to. We need to leave in three hours otherwise we won't make it to the resort by the check in time and that will throw our schedule off I have the whole weekend planned out."

"Ok you go I will get ready and then we can go and have a nice relaxing weekend."

"I will see you in a couple hours have fun packing."

"Oh I will, I will."

I'm gonna pack like it's no one else's business.


	57. She's Crazy!

We are going up to the Hamptons for the weekend for our babymoon. I honestly can't wait. Work has been tough for both of us over the past couple of weeks.

It's just that everything that could go wrong did go wrong. One thing for example is that the bullpen had a pipe burst in it. We had to relocate for a week. It sucked. Everything I had in my desk was soaked (mainly my junk food and my trash collection). Then the next week the stomach flu went around, Amy stayed home that week and when I was home I was forced to wear a rubber suit so she would not get sick.

So this trip is needed.

I grabbed my duffel bag I grabbed some jeans, one nice shirt, a couple of tee shirts, then normal stuff like underwear socks shoes that don't smell like garage. Honestly everything else that I would need was already in there from the last time I used this bag.

That took me all of 10 minutes. Now to wait for Amy. I think I heard her say that this appointment was going to take awhile because she had to drink something really sweet then needs to get her blood taken. I don't know it's something for the baby to make sure she is healthy.

So to pass the time I turned on my favorite movie, Die Hard, and grabbed the bag of candy I had hidden in the apartment. I have to eat healthy around Amy, she banned sugar (it freaking sucks I actually have to eat vegetables and fruits.)

Anyway I sat and watched Die Hard until Amy got back.

She was not happy.

"Jake are you ready. That appointment sucked I wish you could have done that for me. That drink was all sugar, I mean it was so sweet I felt like I was going to be sick."

"That sounds terrible. So how was everything with the baby?"

"Oh that part went great. The doctor said the baby is doing fine. Oh yeah next week we get to go tour the hospital."

"Wait but we have been to that place so many times why do we have to tour it?"

"We are just touring the wing we would be delivering in just so we know what we are doing when the day comes."

"Ok fine. I mean better to be safe than sorry I guess. Anyway I am packed let's go."

"Ok let me grab my bag and I also need pee. The baby is right on my bladder."

I stood there with my bag in the living room. I just noticed that i was holding the empty candy bag. I am happy that Amy did not notice that I was holding it. She really would have chewed me a new one.

"Ok Jake I'm ready." She was carrying this huge bag I mean it looks like she packed for two weeks when we are only going to be gone for two days. I was going to say something but I need to stay on her good side we are going to be trapped in a car with each other for two and a half hours with traffic.

"Let's go we got a long drive."

We walked out, and got in the car. I was hoping that I did not say anything that would set her off that's the last thing I need being trapped in the car with a hormonal pregnant woman.


	58. Road Trip

It took us awhile to get through traffic. There was an accident on the freeway which caused a standstill. We expected it to take us awhile to get out of the city but not as long as it did. I thought Amy was going to blow because she has everything planned for this weekend starting with check in. We had just gotten out of traffic when we should have been checking in.

"Why was there a major accident on the day we are getting out of the city?"

"Shit happens there's really not much we can do about it. We will get there when we get there."

"But we were suppose to be taking an antiquing class and it starts five minutes after we were supposed to get there."

"So will it really hurt us if we don't learn how to antique. I mean it's just shopping after all."

"But we don't know what we are looking for and it helps us find what's good."

"So do we really need anymore things?"

"No not really. Well after that we have three light house tours the first one of those starts at four."

"Well we might not make that one but we should be able to make the others."

"I guess but this throws...," she started to yawn, "everything off schedule."

"Amy we are taking this trip to get out of the city and relax. I mean within the next few weeks we are going to have a kid this is our last chance to just be us."

"But if I'm not not busy I get bored and go nuts."

"Ames I get that but you need to chill. Your going to take a nap on this drive so there."

"But you will get lost," she yawned right after she said this.

"Amy I have a GPS that you plugged the address into I will not get lost relax."

"I guess."

She leaned back her chair and she was out within minutes. The only thing is that I have to play my music quietly. She is a light sleeper.

I just pulled up my playlist put it on shuffle and let it go.

It started off with ska. I loved ska back in the day and I didn't care who knew it. I mean I did goon the news talking about how much I loved it. Now I still like it but I don't put it out there. I want to make myself look cool my ska clothes make me look like a nerd.

I jammed along with it and just drove though the country side to the Hamptons.

It was boring. Nothing interesting was happening around. It was just the leaves changing and me getting stuck behind the only other car going this direction. They were going 20 in a 40 and you can't go around because of the double line.

Amy woke up. She was groggy.

"We are almost there babe."

"Wow it's so pretty out here. And we are making good time."

"Well we were until we got stuck behind this guy."

"Go around. There is no one in the other lane."

"There is a double line. I'm not risking it."

"Oh wait they are turning."

"Thank god. Now we should make it in no time."

We did. It was a bed and breakfast it was pretty. We were also two hours late.

Amy jumped out of the car as soon as we stopped. She was ready for this weekend to start.


	59. The Room

Amy ran inside to check in while I parked the car. I don't know if that was because she wanted to make she no more of her plans were delayed or canceled or if she had to pee. I think it was because she had to pee because she didn't ask to stop to go the entire way out here and even when she is not pregnant Amy has to pee all the time.

I parked and unloaded what we brought. Well about half we over packed, and by we I mean Amy.

I walked in and it was new smelling and looked modern and just as I expected no Amy in sight. But the people at the front desk easily figured out who I was with. They handed me the key and I went over to the room.

I opened the door and it looked like a normal hotel bathroom was dark and open bet the water was running in the toilet so I know she is here. I walked further into the room and she was passed out on the bed. I mean she is growing a person so she is going to be tired. She does this at home too.

I sat the stuff I brought in down kissed her on the forehead and went back out to the car to grab everything else.

What she didn't know was that I had a surprise planned. It was nothing major but I know it was stuff that she would like. Roses, her favorite movie, a box of chocolates, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. I would normally go for wine but because she shouldn't drink I digress it would be a safe second choice. We were also going to get room service, but they part is going to wait because her cravings change so quickly I don't want to get her the wrong thing, I have tried ordering for her before and that turned out bad.

I sat everything up and made it look pretty. It did not take me that long but now I just needed to wait for her to wake up.

I sat on the other side of the bed and messed around on my phone. I started playing Kwazy Kupcakes, (yes I know everyone was over that game forever ago but I am still hooked). While I was playing I got a text from Charles.

-How is the nice relaxing weekend going?

-Nothing has happened yet we got caught in traffic and just got here 30 min ago. I am playing on my phone and Amy is sleeping.

-Thats boring you guys should be having fun.

-Amy is tired so I am letting her rest.

-Lame Jk btw you guys are missing a crazy weekend. Weird stuff is happening everywhere.

-Should we come back? Are you guys swamped?

-No stay there you guys deserve it. We are fine.

-ok just say the word though and we will be back

I wonder what weird stuff was happening. I went back to playing my game and a few minutes later heard a knock at the door.


	60. The Package

"Who the hell is that?," I said to myself.

I opened the door and it was one of the hotel bellboys. They had a cart with a giant basket on it with him.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but this basket was delivered to the front desk addressed to Miss Santiago and I am assuming you, if you are Jake Peralta."

"That is me. Let me get that."

"Let me help its-" I had I up but it was really freaking heavy and I almost dropped it before the bellboy grabbed the other side before it fell everywhere.

"Ok we got it. Let's put it on the table right there."

It took up the entire freaking table. It was really freaking huge. I had a couple dollars in my pocket, I tipped the bellboy and he went on his way.

I know it is a bad idea but I had to wake up Amy she had to see this thing before it was opened up. Plus she has been sleeping for like an hour.

"Amy," I tapped on her, " Amy you need to see this, Amy wake up."

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Wakey wakey we got this huge thing that you need to see because you are never going to believe it."

"What?" She was still half asleep.

"Someone sent us a big ass basket package thing it's freaking huge and you need to see it."

She sat up still half asleep and looked over. Her eyes suddenly got really big when they focused on what was in front of her.

"What the, it's huge."

"That's what I was like when I saw it."

"Who sent it?"

"I don't know I wanted to wait for you."

"Well let's open it. Find the card first."

It was tied to the top. "Jake and Amy I hope you have a great weekend away as your last hurrah before baby- love your best friends."

"Wait it does not say who it's from exactly?"

"Nope just says from your best friends, but I think I have an idea."

I pulled out my phone and messaged Charles.

-Charles did you send something to us?

-Maybe

-Give me a straight answer.

-yes it was my idea but everyone chipped in. We thought you guys deserved it.

"Well it was from the 99. But it was Charles' idea."

"Shall we crack it open?"

"Let's do it."

It was honestly way too much. It was filled with our favorite foods and drinks, movies, and some other questionable things, honestly there was too much stuff, if we were staying here a meek or two it would be more appropriate but we just got it and we will be bringing most of this back with us on Sunday.


	61. Amy's minor freak out

Amy went through all of the stuff and decided on what stuff she wanted now and what could wait and then she looked up and saw the clock.

"Wait, is that really what time it is? Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Because you were adorable and also you over stress yourself and you needed to sleep. Also you are growing a human."

"That's no excuse I had a schedule. It was already thrown off by the freaking traffic jam before we left the city and then you let me take a nap."

"Is it really that big of a deal after all we are here to relax."

"But if I don't have a schedule or routine I get stressed and you know that." She grabbed her schedule, "great we missed the Community Theater Show, well most of it. I guess the only thing we have left if square dancing."

"Do we have to?"

"I mean I would like to."

"Do you really want to or did you just plan it because it fit in your schedule?"

She got quiet, "it fit."

"I have an idea why don't we order room service and watch a movie. I found one of your favorites."

"Training Day! Yes!"

"Training Day the title of your sex tape. Sorry I had to."

"Well it would be the title of our sec tape actually because you are the only one that I have screwing lately."

"Damn your right. That joke has been a lot less funny since we started dating because it usually means that I'm involved."

"We are also going to be parents so we need more appropriate jokes."

"But we are not yet so I still have time."

"What ever you have the mind of a 10 year old. So you mentioned room service are we going to order or not."

"Yeah look at the menu."

I mean I looked at the menu with her. I had no idea what this place had, we both decided to keep it simple though. Steak, baked potatoes, and Amy got a salad.

While we waited fir the food we popped in the movie (and yes I brought the DVD from home and yes I checked that this place had a DVD player in the room, I am just mentioning this here because Amy asked me the same thing)

The food came a half hour into the movie. We were done before it hit the hour mark. After that we just drank the grape juice I bought and ate the candy that was in the package.

Amy actually did not make it through the whole movie. She passed out ten minutes before it was over. I did not have the heart to wake her up. So I covered her up and did the same thing.


	62. Morning

Next thing I know it is bright mane early on a Saturday morning. And I truest mean bightvand early. The clock in the room said 7:30. It was Amy bustling around plus the sun in the window that woke me up.

"Morning Honey."

"Morning is it really that time? It's early."

"Yes it is I need you to get up though. We are actually going to do some stuff on the schedule and the first thing is actually now but I let you sleep, so wake up so we can get breakfast, then we are off to the farmers market."

"Fine," I groggily got out of bed and went in the bathroom to do my business and freshen up. I will save the details of what I did but I came the it smelling pretty.

"I'm ready."

"Well I am too let go get breakfast."

We took the stairs down to the main lobby to where they served breakfast.

They just had cereals and a waffle maker. Well those were the only that looked good, everything else looked gross.

I got a waffle and coated it in syrup. Amy opted for a bowl of plain looking cereal. I know she had the same thoughts on this breakfast.

"Think you got enough waffle with your syrup?"

"Yes. Think you got enough milk with your cereal?"

"Umm I don't even have that much milk."

I was quiet the rest of the time we were in there. We both ate all of our food and got out of there as a big group of old people walked in.

"Well shall we go to the market?"

"I think we shall."


	63. The Farmers Market

The farmers market was just a short drive away from the hotel.

There was not much there that I liked it was mostly vegetables like corn and weird squash things. Amy was picking up and looking at everything thing, I was bored not just a little bored I was like in a major stage of boredom.

I walked around and left Amy to look at vegetables. I found animals. They are a lot better. I played with puppies and kittens. It was fun and they were so totally adorable. The kittens chased strings the dogs chased balls it was great.

As fun as they were I still got bored I went to see what else I could find. Lucky for me I found a standby that had candy and other sweet stuff. Also lucky for me Amy gave me some cash so I could get what I wanted. I got homemade donuts and then some other candy that tasted good but had a weird name.

I went to look for Amy and heard a weird buzzing noise while I was eating the donuts I stopped and looked everywhere.

"What the hell is that buzzing noise?"

I looked around and saw yellow and black floating around. Bees were following me. Of course the one thing I allergic to is what is chasing me.

I started to run I had to get away from these things I hate hospitals and I really don't want to go to the emergency room.

I started to scream too. I was running for my life.

"Aaammmmyyyyy Ammmmyyyyy. Heeeeeeeelllllppppppp Mmmmeeeee."

I did not see her anywhere I needed her. She would know how to get rid of the bees.

I ran through all the rows I had to look like a crazy person. But I had to find Amy. "Aaaammmmmyyyy! Aaaammmyyyyy Ssaaannntttiiiiaaaggggoooooooooooo. Theeerrreeees aaaaa beeeee."

I saw her right ahead of me. Finally. In the very last row of the entire thing.

"Hhhheeeellpppp meeee."

She had a shocked look on her face. Everyone else was just staring.

"Jake drop the stuff otherwise they will keep following you."

I was still carrying my sweets, there was no way that I am dropping these.

"I don't want tooooo."

I was running in circles. I had a bunch of them following me along with everyone at the farmers market looking at me and Amy. She was embarrassed but I was freaked the hell out. I have not had anything like this happen since I was ten at camp and someone dropped honey on me and I had to take off my shirt and run. Everyone made fun on me for the rest of the time I was there.

I one landed on me and I hit at it. The next thing I know I felt a sharp poke. They got me.

I dropped to the ground and threw my food. All of the bees went after it. I was breathing heavy because I had been running around this place looking for Amy while being chased

"Jake why didn't you throw the food when you first heard the buzzing? Now we have to go to the hospital."

"Because it tasted so good."

Amy looked over to someone, "can you call an ambulance he is super allergic to bees we need to get to him to the hospital."

They grabbed their phone and called.

"Are you okay Jake?"

I shook my head no. I was sweating. I was scared. It was getting hard to breathe. I was zoning out. I felt another jab. Amy had my epipen thing.

The paramedics came. I was put on a gurney. They loaded me into the back of the ambulance. They slammed the door and we sped off. I passed out. That was the last thing I remember.


	64. The Emergency Room

I woke up in the hospital. I had a breathing mask on my face and an IV in my arm I had a bunch of other wired things on my body too and I was hooked up to one of the beeping machines. I looked over and Amy was sitting in a chair besides my bed.

"Good your awake. How are you doing?"

I was groggy. I really didn't know how to answer or if I even could.

"Not bad but I have been better." I said this quietly my throat hurt.

"I thought you were never going to wake up. You have been sleeping for like three hours."

Sounds about right. The last time this happened was in college and I think I slept for a long time then too.

I just acted surprised.

"The doctor said that the reaction from the sting was minor but you running around caused your asthma to flare up. The combination of both things caused you to pass out."

"Okay how are you and the baby?"

"I got a little panicked when I saw you running and when I saw you got stung and the baby could tell because she was kicking like crazy but they looked at me and I am fine and so is the baby."

"Have you told anyone about what happened?"

"I called your mom. She wanted to come here and be with you but I told her I had everything taken care of. But I have been keeping her posted and asking her questions that the doctors had that I did not know."

"Thank you for making her stay home."

"Oh she is worried sick and wants to have words with you later."

I just rolled my eyes. I am in my thirties and she still treats me like a little kid. I mean I am going to be a dad in a few months. I mean some times I do stupid things this being one of them but I don't need a bodyguard.

"I also called Captain Holt to let him know the situation and that you may not make it in on Monday. He said take as much time as the doctor says you need to take. And also he wants to be kept posted on your situation."

Luckily he is understanding. I nodded.

"I also let everyone else know so that they could cover your cases if need be. Rosa said you need to stop doing stupid shit."

"Typical Rosa."

"Terry said get better soon also to stop doing stupid stuff because you need to be around for the baby."

"Typical Terry."

"Gina said it sounded like the same situation from when you were kids because you were getting chased because you did not want to throw your ice cream. But also to feel better."

She would bring it up. I was at my Nana's during the summer and we just got ice cream from the ice cream man and a bee came out of nowhere and stung me on the neck. This was the first time it ever happened. I was scared because I couldn't breathe nana called 911 and they took me to the hospital. My mom was scared I think everyone was.

Amy went on, "Charles freaked out he thought you were going to die like Macaulay Culkin in My Girl because I said you had passed out. He also wanted to come out here but he was working and Holt already knew and told him no."

"Thank you Holt." I swear Charles acts more like my mom sometimes than my own mom.

"When do I get to leave?"

"Because you passed out the doctor wants you to stay overnight and that you should be good to go tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry that I ruined the rest of the trip."

"Jake its fine. Nothing has been going right I mean we got caught in that traffic jam we got here and I passed out. We got out of the city and it's just us which is what we need."

"I still feel guilty."

There was a knock at the door. It was the doctor. He was an older guy who looked like he just wants to go home.

"Good your awake, I'm Dr. Oscar. You had quite the attack there." He grabbed my chart and looked things over well I think.

"That's what I have been told."

"Well Mr. Peralta everything looks like it is starting to get back to normal but because of everything I want to keep you for observation overnight but you should be good to go in the morning. We're going to get you moved out of the ER and up to a normal room here in the next few minutes."

He put everything down and walked out.

The hospital moving people got me up and put me in a wheelchair and rolled me to another area. They gave me a gown thing so I could change and got me settled.

Damn I hate hospitals.


	65. Hospital Talking

We didn't not do much that day I mean I was pretty much restricted to the hospital bed. I was also really tired. I mean my body went into shock and my asthma started acting up.

Amy just sat there with me. She was tired too. I really stressed her out, she is the last person that needs to be stressed right now.

We both took naps through out the day. I got poked and prodded a bunch of times by the nurses. The best part of the day was when they let me take the oxygen thing off. It was annoying. Like majorly it itched and I really didn't think I needed it, but I guess with everything I didn't have enough oxygen in me or something. I really don't understand doctor mumbo jumbo that's what Amy is here for.

I started to get really bored after a few hours. There was nothing good on tv, my phone was boring and almost dead. Amy was reading a magazine she did not look really interested though.

"Hey Ames anything good in that magazine?"

"Nothing at all plus it's three months old. It's all old news."

"Hey I'm really sorry about doing this today. It was supposed to be a relaxing weekend and we are spending most of it in the hospital."

"It was not something that you could really control. Well some parts you could have but you have no control of your allergies or asthma. Luckily I had your Epipen that you wanted to leave at home."

"Still I should have thrown everything, you and the baby did not deserve me stressing you out."

"Speaking of baby we have nothing else going on we should narrow down names we have like none."

"Well we need something that goes good with Peralta. Emily? Amanda? Matilda?"

"Well one of my nieces is named Amanda. One of my brothers called dibs on Emily. So those are out and I do not like Matilda. We could go Ruth, Ashley, or Allie?"

"Eh those are ok. Why is it so hard to come up with a name?"

"Because we don't want the kid to have a stupid name that they will hate and also we have very different ideas on names."

One of my nurses came in to check on me while we were talking about this. She did all that she needed then joined in.

"I know this isn't my place but pull family names like from your grandparents that's really in right now. Also how far along are you. You look like you are ready to pop."

"I mean we could. We could mix Cuban and Jewish and come up with something fun," this was directed at me, "I'm 28 weeks along so I still have awhile."

Her and the nurse talked for a little bit long until the nurse had to get back to work.

We looked at the clock and it was after eight. Amy was exhausted. I told her to go back to the hotel and sleep in the nice bed. She don't want to go though. She fell asleep in the chair right next to my bed. I watched her sleep and thought about how I got an awesome woman like her before I fell asleep myself.


	66. Freedom

I woke up early it was still dark. Amy had the chair pushed up as close as possible to my bed and was holding my hand. I love her for that.

We both slept like crap well I pretty sure she did. Me because well I had a bunch of cords coming off of me and hospital beds suck, Amy because she slept in a chair that just looked uncomfortable, plus she never sleeps well anymore she is always up every few hours because she has to pee or she just can't sleep.

I do love that she stayed with me though. I hate hospitals. I feel a million times stronger and braver with her around. I still wish though that she went back to the hotel she would have gotten a better night sleep.

I just sat and looked at her beautiful face until the sun coming through the window woke her up.

"Morning Amy, sleep well?"

"Not really. This thing sucks."

"I figured just by looking at it."

"Well you guessed right. But excuse me I need to pee."

She walked over to the bathroom and shut the door. As soon as she did shut the door a nurse and the doctor came in. The doctor grabbed my file and flipped through everything.

"Good morning Mr. Peralta. It looks as though everything is fine you are back to normal and good to go home. We are just waiting on your discharge papers and you should be out of here within the hour. I am going to recommend a new inhaler for your asthma and also just because of everything you are going to need to be off work for at least a day and then take it easy for the next week."

"That great."

"Nurse Riles here will get you unplugged from everything so you will be ready to go when the time comes." The nurse immediately started pulling off the few sensors that I had. The part that sucked was the IV. She ripped off the tape and pulled out the needle. But it only lasted a couple of seconds and she was done.

Amy walked out just as the doctor was leaving. "Well I heard everything that the doctor said. You taking it easy for a week is going to be the hard part for you."

"I know but in the end it all depends on what I get for cases."

"Yeah but Halloween is also this week so you are going to want to go all out for that."

Oh I had been planning. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was finally going to win. It has been four years but this year was going to be mine.

"Are you going to try and win it again."

"Not this year. I need to focus on me staying sane and not stressed not going crazy trying to win the heist."

"Your going to think about it aren't you?"

"Possibly it's going to depend on how I feel."

I got dressed into the clothes I was wearing yesterday when I got brought here. They should be bringing the paperwork here any minute. I just want out.

Just as I thought that they brought everything and I was free to go. It was 8:30.

I was a little wobbly walking but did not want a wheelchair. I wanted my freedom. I did wait for Amy to bring the car to the front door though. I mean I was told not to over do it.

"It's still early lets go back to the hotel and sleep for a few hours before we head home."

"Amy that sounds awesome."


	67. Halloween Heist 5 Part 1

A few days later...

It's Halloween my favorite holiday. I love the craziness. Most of all I love the 99s tradition, the Halloween heist and this is the fifth year. What started out as something just between me and the captain turned into something that everyone has wanted to win. I am going to win. I was the very first winner and I have not won since.

I have been outsmarted or people compete because they are jealous. But this will be the final time. Whoever wins this one is the greatest detective/genius (well if Gina wins it the greatest human/genius but she's not going to win.)

We had already gotten to work I was checking my emails, nothing good mostly old news stuff. Amy was getting ready to start her filing and report writing.

I just needed the captain to show up. So our heist could start. The only thing is I had no ideas. We needed something huge something grand something that would go down in history.

The captain walked off the elevator he looked right at me. It was on now we just need to let everyone else know.

I jumped on my desk, "Come one Come all it is Halloween and time for the Halloween heist. This is the fifth year and it is the battle of the champions this year. Well two of the champions because Amy is really pregnant and said she didn't want to risk anything, Gina is also not competing because of her being hit by the bus and still recovering."

The captain chimed in, "this years heist will be the greatest in all of history. It is something that no one is going to believe..."

There was a loud blaring noise. And smoke everywhere. Then someone appeared out of the smoke like an 80s music videos.

"You will not be the only ones competing this year as you thought."

Holt and me looked at each other confused.

Then the figure appeared out of the fog...


	68. Halloween Heist 5 part 2

The figure was Boyle he was dressed like a magician or a screwed up Elvis or something but he was clearly trying to make this a flash event. It would have been better but he started coughing because of the fake smoke.

"Boyle you have never won and this the heist of champions. Why do you think that you deserve to compete?"

"Well Jake like you had said previously Gina and Amy are unable to compete due to things that have happened to their bodies this year and I only feel that it is right that they are not left out."

"Boyle if that were the case you could only compete for one of them for it to be fair your logic is flawed, Also which one would you be playing for."

"Well Ca-ca-captain," he was getting nervous he did not think this far in advance, "I-I-I I don't know Gina made me do this it was her idea and her smoke machine. I don't want to I don't like competing against Jake he is so good at everything." He then ran out of the room and I think to the bathroom.

"Boyle way to throw me under the bus, figuratively."

"Why, Boyle Gina? Why not Hitchcock or Scully?"

"Ummm because Charles could actually win something while Hitchcock and Scully are bumbling idiots."

"We can to win stuff," chimed in Hitchcock.

"Yeah we won a pizza eating contest last week," Scully had to add.

"Case and point." Gina sat back down pissed she may be boules sister but he is more afraid of the captain and I.

"Well since Boyle chickened out its back to just the Captain and me."

"Peralta I think you mean the Captain and I."

"Whatever that has nothing to do with anything. Let's just get back to the heist." I hate being made to look like a dummy.

"Well where I was going before I was interrupted by Detective Boyles shenanigans, this years heist will be the greatest in all of history. It is something that no one is going to believe, and it's actually will include everyone here."

Everyone was a little confused but I had ran this past the captain awhile ago and he thought it was a good idea. Boyle had snuck back into the room still in costume by this point."

"Everyone has a personalized token, they are two inches tall and silver. Each was chosen by Peralta and myself you must hide the token some place in this building it has to be in plain sight not under anything and not on anyone's desks or the balcony. They will be handed out one by one and everyone has two minutes to hide their token. Detective Boyle because you just snuck back into the room you will be first your token is a turkey. Your time starts now go."

It took him a minute and he was back.

"You guys will never find it."

"Rosa Diaz yours is a motorcycle because you love yours."

It took her a few seconds longer than Boyle but it was hidden.

"Hitchcock you are next. It's a meatball sub. Keep yours in the bullpen please."

He took longer than the two minutes but it's Hitchcock and he doesn't under stand everything so we cut him some slack.

"Sargent Jeffords, yours is a cup of yogurt."

He ran out and was back before the thirty second mark.

"You will probably find find but it's not going to be easy to find."

"Gina yours is a cellphone. Go hide this please."

She walked out of the room with it. She was gone for five minutes.

"Should someone go check on her?" Asked Amy.

"Maybe- wait hold on. She just sent me a message saying she hid it but she is not coming back in here."

"Typical Gina but let's move on shall we."

"Detective Santiago, yours is a binder. You have a few extra minutes."

She waddled back in after three (don't tell Amy that I said she was waddling she hates it)

"Scully yours is a pizza go hide it."

He actually came back surprisingly fast.

"Ok the captain and me will search the 99 for these pieces who ever had the most will be the winner. Amy start at five and count down."

"5..4..3..2..1-"


	69. Halloween Heist 5 Part 3

"GOOO!"

Hopefully this won't take too long. I want to win. I want to be the best. The thing is these things could be anywhere we just need to think like everyone.

The captain did not act like he was in much of a hurry. But I know that he is panicking in his head because he knows I am the best, well at least that's what I hope he is thinking.

As soon as I walked out into the bullpen I found Charles' turkey. He put it near the sink in the kitchen.

I handed it over to Amy she is the score keeper we did not need to do it right away but I knew if I did not I would lose one and let Holt win.

Holt hasn't found any yet so I want to get a good lead.

I headed over to the copy room because I think that is where Amy would put hers. It took me a couple of seconds but it was there right next to a stack of other binders on a shelf.

Again I gave it to Amy. I looked down Holt had Scully's. Three down four to go. I must win.

Holt was searching I have no idea if he had any ideas on where the other pieces were but I did not want him to follow me around. I know he would just to see if I missed any to make me paranoid.

I wandered around from room to room to search. I found Rosa's in the interrogation room she actually hid it well it was right by the two way glass and I would not have seen it if I hadn't started freaking out because I had no idea where any of the pieces were. I hit the glass and heard a ding in the floor. I thought it was something else at first because this glass has been chipped and broken so many times a couple by me. But I picked it up and jumped for joy.

I walked it out to Amy. It was three to two with me in the lead. He found Gina's. Which actually surprises me because I totally thought that she would just throw it away and make us search all day before telling us.

"Is Holt freaking out? I totally think he is freaking out because I am winning."

"No he isn't, because he knows that he can win still. There are Hitchcocks and Terry's left. So if you really want to win I would get moving."

"I mean I am in no rush. I got this in the bag. The pieces can't be that hard to find."

"Whatever you say Pineapples."

Holt came over with Terry's yogurt cup. Amy gave me the I told you so look. I had to find that piece, my Heist record depends on it.

We both started looking everywhere. Through bookshelves on the floor and in a bunch of other places just because with Hitchcock it could be anywhere.

After about 20 minutes of looking around the main area we branched off and looked in other rooms.

I took the briefing room. I crawled on the floor moved all the tables and chairs nothing. It looked like Holt went into the holding cell.

I moved into the break room next. I moved all the cushions on the couch, there was no piece but I did find ten bucks so that's something. I checked all around the vending machines and there was nothing I even checked the coffee pots and still nothing, I even stuck my hand in the freaking pool table and got my arm stuck for five minutes before getting it unstuck and deciding that it's not in the break room.

Holt was stomping around, and went into his office to scream. He was have just as much luck as I am which is none at all.

I decided to go to the bathroom. I didn't really need to go but it helped me clear my head sometimes as weird as that sounds.

While I was finishing up Hitchcock came up to the urinal next to me he was followed by Holt who had the same idea I did I think.

"So have you guys found all of the pieces yet?"

We both shook our heads no. We didn't want to let him know that it was his that we were looking for but we secretly wanted him to let it slip so we could run out of here to grab it and be declared the winner.

"That's too bad you guys have been searching forever it feels like. Well I hope you find it soon.

He finished up and went to go fix his belt when we heard a metal ding on the floor.

Holt and me both looked everywhere. Thinking that it may have just slipped down from where it was hidden.

"Oops. Didn't mean to drop everything out of my pocket."

While he was bending down to grab his stuff there it was. The shiny meatball sub. Right in the middle of the floor.

Holt saw it too. We both ran to try and grab it. Well moved fast the bathroom is not big enough to really run.

I reached down and grabbed it. "I have it its mine."

I raced out the door and put it on Amy's desk. "There the last piece. And also I would not touch that it was found on the bathroom floor."

It took Amy a minute. "Wait this was on the bathroom floor. Eeewwww." She grabbed her hand sanitizer and just coated the piece.

Holt came out of the bathroom followed by Hitchcock.

"Wait Hitchcock why did the piece fall out of your pocket?"

"I thought I lost it and that is what took me so long. I gave up looking for it and walked back in like I hid it but I really had no idea where it was."

"That explains everything."

"Captain I believe you have something to say to me."

"I guess I do. Even though I believe that we should actually hide Hitchcocks piece but for the sake of time, Jake Peralta you are the greatest detective/genius, and the final winner."


	70. Commuting

Three weeks later...

"Amy have fun today."

"Jake shut it. I would totally love to switch places with you right now."

"Well. Nope. You need to relax. You overwork yourself. I will be back later. Love you Ames." I stopped and put my head near her belly, "Love you too baby girl."

"Don't forget doctors appointment this afternoon if you want to go."

"Ok but right now I need to go, again I love you."

I kissed her goodbye and walked out to head to work. Everyone pushed her to only work three days a week so she hates it everyday I get to go but she has the day off. (Just so you know she is just as bad as I am when I am forced to take time off. She usually comes in claiming that she forgot something, but she starts working on something and then the captain and I have to walk her out. I think it's going to be worse once she is off after she has the baby.)

I got outside and it was dreary and cold. I hate when it starts to get cold but it is November and Thanksgiving is in two days. It's also weird driving my car. I did at least once a week before just to run somewhere but now I am taking it to work more just in case any has to go somewhere. Luckily though I have not had any bad luck when it comes to it actually running, but I really wish I had my Mustang again. But at least I have my own car.

The drive in was slow their was an accident on the way and I had to detour and then I got lost, but then I saw Rosa driving in her bike and followed her to the 99.

We pulled into the garage and parked.

"Sup,"

"Nothing just got lost in the way here because I took a different way because of an accident and if I didn't realize it was you on the bike I would have been lost."

"Why don't you just use the GPS on you phone?"

"Umm I really don't know. It's harder in my car because it is so loud I can't hear my music so I blast my music and can't hear my phone. It's easier just to try and find my own way."

"Why don't you turn down your music or get one of those tape things that connect to your phone."

"I can't not listen to music when I'm by myself I need to car jam and I can't get one of the tape things because I have a random tape with show tunes stuck in the tape player."

"Whatever let's get into work."

We rode up in the elevator and there was a crowd of people in front of the door. We both looked at each other and just kind of pushed though. Whatever is going on it can't be good.


	71. What the Hell is Happening?

"Why does stuff like this always happen around Thanksgiving?" Said Rosa as she started pushing people out of the way.

"Rosa take a chill pill we don't even know what's going on yet?"

"But weird crazy shit always happens around this freaking holiday and it wasn't something weird crazy or terrible there would not be this many people."

"Very true. But let's not jump to conclusions."

"Like you have room to talk on that one."

"Whatever."

We finally made it to our desks though. This was like the most full I have ever seen this place though, and I've been here ten years I think.

"Diaz, Peralta, find Boyle and get in my office."

We both shrugged and called out for Boyle.

"Charles. Charles where are you."

"Charles show yourself before I put you on a leash."

We found him smushed in a corner.

"How did you end up in a corner."

"They came flooding in. I panicked."

He was still in a shock but we managed to pull him back through the crowd and into Holts office. We slammed the door as soon as we got in. It was the only place that was not filled with people. Terry managed to find his way in too right after we got in.

"It's a madhouse out there. Why are there so many people here?"

"Well that's why I brought all of you in here..."


	72. Really! Today?

"... we had two major events happen last night causing a lot of arrests. One was a sting on an illegal gambling ring. Many people were arrested during this they found stolen clothing much of it being high end designer clothes."

"99 gonna be looking fancy tonight."

"No. It is evidence. We are going to need someone to log all of it and find a place for it in evidence. Also to include there is upwards of 1000 pieces."

"Damn."

"Event number two was a protest that had gotten out of hand."

"Don't tell me it was because of a presidential issue. Those people are nuts."

"No it was about how breastfeeding in public is bad because it promotes sexual thoughts in men. There were women who were counter protesting by breastfeeding."

"Don't tell me a lot were for public indecency."

"There were. Then adult charges because the women were offended that the men were doing what they were doing in public."

"Wow that had to be fun to witness."

Everyone started to glare at me. "Captain you acted like you had more to say please continue."

"That you Peralta. On top of both of these NYPD internet servers have been compromised. All internet communication has been taken off line. We will have to manually complete everything today."

"Really? Ugh. I hate paperwork."

"No one cares Jake. Let the captain finish."

"Diaz, Boyle I need you to work on processing. Luckily we know of the tubes down in the basement. Jeffords, Peralta your going through that evidence. I would have you do paperwork but no one but Gina can read Peraltas handwriting."

"On it captain."

"Now get to work dismissed."

"Well sarge are you ready to go through some clothes."

"I can't wait. But on one hand it's better than paperwork."

It's going to be a really long day, I don't have to do paperwork but I have to log a ton on evidence, I don't think I am going to be able to make it to Amy's appointment. I should text her and let her know.

-Honey I am not going to be able to make it we are swamped.

-that's fine. Do I need to come in?

-no it's fine. There were just two major things that happened lots of arrests and the internet is down across the whole department.

-Wait really. duck. I coming in. You guys need my help.

-no you stay home and go to your appointment. You don't need the stress.

-captain Holt called me. I'm coming in after my appointment. Please don't tell me they have you doing paperwork.

-I wish he would not have there are weird people here. No holt said that because my handwriting sucks I'm doing evidence with Terry.

-great see you later

Holt why in the hell do you have Amy coming in.


	73. Packing clothes

Terry and I walked down to the first floor where our evidence is. There is a random room that really isn't used it is for cases like this where there is a bunch of evidence and it needs to be packed before it can be stored.

Terry opened the door first, "What the heck?"

I looked in to see. "Well the Captain wasn't lying."

"I can tell."

The room was full. I mean we had a tiny pathway that was like a foot wide with piles on both sides that were like three feet tall. We were going to be here awhile.

We folded clothes and stuck them in boxes. I filled up three boxes in an hour. I hadn't made a dent. Terry on the other hand filled like 10 but it still looked the same.

"Damn Terry. How do you fold so fast?"

"I live in a house with four females and three of them under five. You learn to clean fast. Your going to be a parent this is good practice."

"I mean I know my life is going to change but..."

"But you don't expect things like this I know. Jake there are things that are going to take getting used to. Being neater is one thing. You don't want your daughter to grab something that you dropped and forgot to pick up and choke do you?"

"No. But Terry how do you be a good parent? I mean I was scared when I found out, I was even more scared when I found out that we were having a girl. I know nothing about little girls. How do I tea party?" I started to panic. Terry came over and embraced me like only Terry could, squeeze me tight enough that I can't breathe and say nice things until I calm down.

"Jake you will learn, parenting takes practice and you learn new things every day. It's going to be the most rewarding and nerve racking thing that you have ever done. As for it being a girl Amy will do a lot. Just love and spoil and do what you think is right. As for tea party never refuse anything no matter how weird. You kid will ever let you live it down. Trust me."

Terry let me go. I felt better. I think.

"Jake let's get back to these clothes."

We went back to folding and packing. It only took five more hours and like a million more boxes, but we got everything packed. Terry also answered a lot more of my random questions. I will admit he knows a lot about a lot of things.

We walked back upstairs when it was all packed to see how the rest of the squad was doing. There were fewer people but they were still crazy busy.

We walked over to Captain Holts office to see what he wanted us to do next, but first I stopped and checked in with Amy.

"Hi honey."

"Hey Jake." She wasn't happy.

"What's wrong is there something wrong with the baby."

"Jake if there was something wrong with the baby I would let you know. Honestly I am just trying to get through as much paperwork as I can, I mean I have been doing this for the last four hours."

"Ok no reason to bite my head off. I will talk to you later."

Terry just looked over at me and shook his head, and pointed towards the captains office.

"Captain all clothes have been folded and packed away."

"That's good. Sargent Jeffords I would like for you to help with paperwork."

"Yes sir."

"Peralta you are going to take everything and send it in the tubes. I don't trust you with filling anything out. Dismissed."

As of right now I have no idea whether my bad handwriting is a good thing or a bad thing but I know the tubes freak me out I mean one almost ate Hitchcock's arm the last time they used them let's home I don't have the same luck. Amy would kill me.


	74. The Basement

Well I was sent to the basement with a huge box of papers. It was big awkward and heavy. Also I have to be in the basement. It sucks, it's creepy, it's near Mean Marge who scares me. She has threatened me multiple times because of the messes I have made everywhere and is just a scary lady.

The tubes were back in an area I have never been in. I mean I never have a reason to be down here. There were four tubes on the wall they sat a glared at me. I was not looking forward to this.

I rolled up the first set and put them towards the tube and "WOOSH," they were gone (I may have also screamed because it was scary)

After the first it got easier. It was just roll up put by and the papers were gone over to headquarters. I was done after about 20 minutes (there were a lot of papers) it was a relief that my fingers were all still on my hand. I walked out an almost made it to the stairs with out seeing the creepy janitors and their evil boss.

"Peralta, what are you doing down hear."

"My job. The internet is down I had to use the tubes." I said this quietly and with a squeaky voice.

"Well if that's the only thing you were doing I guess that is fine. But you are still on my list. You areas are the worst. You are a freaking slob Peralta."

"I'm sorry. I will get better."

"You better or there will be hell to pay." Her and her mob went back into the shadows of their office. I ran upstairs. Not just to the main floor but all the way up to the bullpen. I was put of breath and everyone gave me a weird look.

"What happened Peralta it looks like you saw a ghost," Terry asked.

"Mean...Marge. She cornered me." I was breathing heavily.

"Jake what did you do to her now?" It was Amy this time.

"Nothing she just said if I didn't start being clean there would be hell to pay."

"Well she has a point. You are a slob."

"But...but..."

"No buts you are going to learn your lesson this time."

The captain came out of his office when he saw the crowd around me.

"Peralta your back did you get everything sent."

I nodded.

"You look like you saw a ghost."

"He was confronted about his sloppiness by Mean Marge."

"Well that is an issue that you will need to solve for yourself."

He turned around and walked back to his office.

I really hate Mean Marge.


	75. Late Night Chat

The rest of the day was normal. The internet got back up. All of the people that ere arrested were released.

Amy left first since well she was not supposed to be here anyway. I walked her to her car to make sure she didn't try to hide somewhere in the building to keep working (she really wanted to keep working I made her go home).

I got to leave a few hours later. The drive home was normal. Traffic traffic and more traffic. I mean we live in New York so it is normal. I blasted my mix tape and jammed like I always do.

I walked in the door and Amy had pizza waiting for me. She had it delivered she, it was one of her cravings that I am completely down for because I love pizza.

"That pizza smells amazing."

"It tastes even better. It's pepperoni with extra cheese. Come grab some."

I did indeed grab some. Then we sat down and watched some weird movie on tv. It was about some pig and a bunch of animals. Amy said this was one of her favorites. Amy started to cry part way through. It didn't make any sense because it was not even a sad part. She I paused the movie because I wanted to ask about her day. She gave me a dirty look.

"So how was the appointment today?"

"Good, everything was good. I go every other week for the next few weeks then every week when I get closer."

"So I didn't miss much? So I have nothing to feel guilty about?"

"Jake you did miss anything I have told you in the past that you did not have to go to everything. So there is nothing to feel guilty about."

"Well I still wish I would have been there."

"You were needed at work. I love having you go to the baby stuff with me. Work comes first you had to work for the greater good. I mean we are cops."

"Good point but I hate that you came in. It was your day off you need to relax more. You do not need to stress yourself."

"Well it worked out because Thanksgiving is Thursday so I won't be going in."

"Still you shouldn't have."

I went down to Amy's belly and started talking to the baby, "let's hope you know how to relax and are not crazy about work like mommy."

"But let's hope your more mature than your daddy and you have better handwriting and let's hope that you like to read more than your dad too."

"Hey you love my maturity level. But yes let's hope she gets your handwriting and nose and smarts because yours is better and my nose is big and not cute and yours is small and cute. But who cares about reading there are audiobooks to read to you."

"Ow. Ow. I think she agrees. That was right in the ribs."

"Yes she has my punch and or kick."

"That was a kick she's starting to flip."

I rubbed her belly and whispered, "good girl."

Amy punched me in the arm, "ow. Why?"

"Jake you deserved that. Can we get back to watching the movie you stopped it at one of the best parts."

"Whatever." I hit play and she was back in a trance.


	76. Thanksgiving Part One

It's now Thanksgiving. My least favorite holiday ever. I mean I was always alone my dad left so it was just me and my mom and because of that she worked all the time so I made my own food and watched football.

The past few years I have been at the precinct or been with the squad. There was the one year Amy made nasty food, the captain and I chased someone who stole money from evidence the we had a take out dinner. The next I was in charge and we were stuck with a bunch of people in the bull pen because someone dropped off a package filled with white powder. We had the one when the internet was down and we had a ton of people because paperwork was backed up and Sharon was pregnant and her water broke and I had to keep her calm and Ava my god daughter was born. The last year I met Amy's dad for the first time and he hated me then we solved an old case and then we got trapped at Amy's by a pissed off turkey named Nikolaj.

Well this year I'm hoping to change this holiday from being one that I hate and weird stuff always happens on.

Amy's parents are coming into town (I think her dad still hates me.) My Mom is cooking the dinner at her place. My dad is going to be there. It is going to be the first time our parents have met. I mean I think we should have had them meet a long time ago considering we are three months away from being parents and they are going to have to be intertwined forever because of this baby. Afterward we are going to hang out with the squad because it is has become kind of our tradition to all be together.

Also looking at the clock it is 10:30 and we have still not gotten out of bed. I have been pretending to be sleeping and Amy has been reading stuff on her phone.

"Good morning, Amy shouldn't we be getting ready, dad not we have to pick your parents up soon?"

"Wait what time is it?," she was panicking.

"My clock says 10:30. So does my phone."

"Shit. We need to pick my parents up and 11:45. Get out of bed let's get moving."

We rushed around getting ready. It was slower than we usually are when we are getting ready in a hurry. Amy wanted to look nice but not work nice and none of the clothes that she wanted to wear fit (or she didn't think they looked right I really don't know). She finally settled on a nice green dress.

I just wore nice pants and a nice shirt. I'm not that picky but I needed to look presentable, also Amy picked out my clothes and didn't give me much of a choice about anything.

Even though we were moving slow we did manage to get ready in 10 minutes.

"We are going to have to rush. Also Jake you are going to have to drive because I need to put my makeup on."

"No problem. Well let's get going then."

We got in and drive towards the airport. Amy took almost the entire time to get her makeup. We pulled up to the gates it was freaking busy.

"Where are we picking them up?"

"We are looking for Delta. It's down more."

It took forever to find it just because there were so many people. Then we had to find a place to park to actually pick them up.

"Jake there they are let's go say hi."


	77. Thanksgiving part 2

"Mom Dad I'm so happy you are here." She ran up and gave them a hug.

"Oh my gosh Amy look at you. You are all baby."

"Thanks Mom."

They continued to talk leaving me to talk to Amy's dad.

"Jake."

"Mr. Santiago. How was your flight?" I was nervous I mean the man hated me before now I knocked up his only daughter without being married.

"It was ok just a bit of turbulence."

I was going to ask another question but we both looked over at the women who started crying loudly. And everyone was looking over at us.

"Shall we got get your luggage."

"Sounds like a good idea. Amy honey let's go."

We walked down to the baggage claim. It took forever. There were like three flights on the same claim. Mr. Santiago gave me the silent treatment while Amy and her mom kept talking about baby stuff ( I guess she is having a baby shower soon, whatever that is.)

Finally the stuff came we loaded it into the trunk of Amy's car. There was an accident on the interstate so we were stuck in the car.

"So Jake Amy's has been telling me that you have really been preparing for this baby with her."

"Yeah I have been trying. I built all of the furniture in the nursery."

"She has said that you have gone with her to almost every appointment."

"Yup except for the ones before she told me and the most recent one on Tuesday. There was a minor work emergency."

"That is very impressive. I mean with all of my kids I was lucky if this guy went to ten."

"Honey I was working I had to support the family somehow."

"You could have made more of an effort."

The conversation between them lasted awhile. Amy looked over at me, "you seem nervous?"

"Me nervous smh."

"Jake."

"Ok yes I am nervous. Your dad hates me. And he is meeting my parents and who knows what he is going to thank if them I mean I know he has a binder on each of them."

"Jake calm down. Your parents are great. My parents will stop this in a few minutes. They will get along and this Thanksgiving will be what normal families have."

"I would rather be home alone eating my peanuts and mayo and watching football."

"Jake number one I don't care and I know that you hate this holiday. Number two ewww and how is your hear still beating. Number 3 this holiday is about family and we are creating our own plus you have had one since you have joined the 99. Anyone would do anything for you and you know it."

We finally got through the traffic and got her parents to their hotel. We just had to wait for them to check in and then we would be off to my moms for the future in laws to finally meet. Oh joy!


	78. Thanksgiving Part 3

It took them a little bit to get into their hotel room. Amy had gone in to continue talking with her mom and ease the tension between them before we went to my moms. I volunteered to stay with the car so we would not have to pay for parking (honestly it's the easiest way to cheat the system.)

We they came back out Amy's dad still looked pissed. It was not going to be a fun meeting. Let's hope they have more in common and can find someway to get along.

The drive was quiet. The Santiagos were all quiet and all just looking out the windows. I hate silence especially awkward silences and this was a very awkward silence.

We pulled up to my moms and it started to rain. It had to be a sign.

"Well we are here."

"Mom dad you are going to love Jakes parents."

"We will see about that. I have done my research."

"Dad this was supposed to be enjoyable sand you are just going to judge them the entire time."

"She is right honey. I don't get why you can't just be surprise by people and judge them in the moment instead of researching them for days. I hate it when Amy does it to."

"I am sorry. I like to do my research I like to know everything about a situation including the people."

"Let's just go. We are late."

We all got out of the car. Her parents followed us to the house but did not look at each other and did not look up.

I opened the door.

"Mom, Dad we are here."


	79. Thanksgiving Part 4

"Jake Amy hold on," it took her a few seconds but she came running to the door.

"Oh Jake," I got a hug and a kiss on a cheek. "Amy look at you your glowing."

"Mom this is Mr. and Mrs. Santiago."

This would be the defining moment of how this day would go. My mom could say the wrong thing or Amy's dad over researched.

"Hello I am Karen Peralta. It's so good to meet you. I love Amy she is amazing." She gave both of them a hug in her normal fashion." They were in shock. My mom sometimes goes overboard with how she greets people. I looked over at Amy, she was giving me the look to get my mom to stop.

"Mom is there something burning," this is my go to response when I come over here because usually something is.

"No Jake," she finally released the Santiagos. "I have been watching the food."

"But Karen," chimed in Amy, "you have smoke coming from the kitchen."

"I'll get it." I ran into the kitchen. It was true the food wasn't burning but she left a wash rag on the stove. It was completely on fire when I got In there. I was able to get it out though.

I turned around and everyone was watching me.

"Mom you left a washcloth on the stove!"

"I'm sorry I wanted to greet you guys. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Shall we go to the living room while dinner finishes cooking."

I really did not give them much of a choice. I ushered them in there. "Please take a seat. I need to go have a word with my mother."

"Mooommmm. Your making them uncomfortable."

"I was just doing what I do with everyone who walks in my front door."

"But Victor is looking for more reasons to hate me things that make him uncomfortable reflect badly on me."

"Jake your over reacting. Oh by the way your dad won't be here he got caught in a bad storm in Quebec. All planes are grounded."

"Of course. It's always when I need him he is gone."

"Jake this happens stop being over dramatic. Here I bought the exact type of wine you told me to get. Go serve it."


	80. Thanksgiving Part 5

Honestly I don't think that my dad was held up by bad weather. I know my dad he has multiple girlfriends and side pieces he is probably with one of them tonight.

But I walked out with the bottle of wine (a dry Riesling. Victors favorite) and a few glasses. They were looking at pictures. I mean he has his ways so he has probably seen most of these and knows the stories behind every one of them.

"Jake your mom has some interesting pictures of you."

I really wish she would switch out some of the ones she has hanging up. I mean me in a bathtub naked when I was one does not need to be hanging up when I am almost 40.

"I know right."

"Well especially this one of you with your nose ring making a weird face."

"Yeah I was like 17 and didn't like pictures but that's one of her favorites. Umm by the way here is some wine."

Victor cane over and took the bottle. "A dry Riesling you remembered. By the way where is your father? would like to meet him."

Meet him my butt you just want to compare him to me to see who I take after. "He got caught in bad weather in Quebec his flight was canceled."

"Oh that's too bad."

"Anyway Amy can continue the explanation of my embarrassing pictures I need to see if my mom needs any help in the kitchen."

Amy's face lit up with delight. She has been waiting for this day. I feel sorry for the day our kid brings home her first boyfriend. But I ran back to the kitchen before she started.

"Mom you need to hang up different pictures when you have people over with he around."

"Why? I love all the pictures of you. You were such a ham."

"He found the picture of me from when I was 17 with a nose ring."

"Even though you hate if it's still a good picture. Plus wait until my granddaughter is born and your wedding day most of those will probably be switched out."

"Jeez thanks. Anyway do you need any help? Amy is telling her parents about all of the pictures and I don't want to die of embarrassment."

"Come stir the gravy and the corn while I mash the potatoes."

I walked over to the stove and started stirring, "mom I am surprised that you remembered what I told you about Victor."

"I'm not that spacey."

"Mom every time I come over here you get distracted and burn something."

"Not true."

"Mom you burned a washcloth because you left it on the stove."

"Well it doesn't matter stir what I told you."

She knows it's true. I think tonight to she is distracted because she is trying to impress the Santiagos to make me look good and she was hoping for my dad to be here to help.

"JAKE. You are supposed to be paying attention."

The gravy started to boil over the edge of the pan. I guess I know where I get my spacey moments from.

"Go set the table I'll finish up in here."

I set up all the China place settings that she never uses on the dining room table that she rarely uses but uses more that the place settings.

She brought out all of the food and placed it on the table. My mom overdid it. The table looked like a table in one of the decorating magazines.

"Jake go get them everything is done."

I walked into the living room Amy was telling them stories about my awkward teen years section. I cleared my throat, "dinner is served."


	81. Thanksgiving Part 6

Everyone wandered into the dining room.

My mom took the head of the table Amy and I sat in one side her parents on the other.

"So," said Amy, "I thought it was a good idea to go around and say what we are thankful for. I will start. I am thankful for my family, my fiancé, and the healthy baby growing inside me."

My mom went next, "I am thankful for my health and that we are celebrating this day with our bodies in one piece. And I am also thankful that my son has grown up, finally, because of Amy " I totally agree with the first one with both me and my mom being in accident this year, but I feel like I was a grown up before Amy.

Amy's Mom was next, "I am thankful that my daughter actually decided to settle down with someone. It was something we never thought was going to happen."

"I am thankful for family in general. I am also happy that my baby girl is happy. Jake was not my favorite person for the longest time. I thought he was incredibly immature and was not good enough for Amy but he had really grown on me."

Oh god it's my turn I hate doing these. I never know what to say but everyone is staring at me so I have to come up with something.

"I am thankful for Amy, my health, my family, and my unborn kid. I mean a lot of things have happened that kind of opened my eyes about how I need to grow up some. It also taught me to cherish the little things because there are a lot of things that can happen that can change in the blink of an eye."

They were in shock I think. I think they were expecting me to joke around but everything I said was true. I need to be more careful about things and put others before myself.

"Well enough with the seriousness lets eat."

No one disagreed. We all dug in. Everyone talked and was having good conversations.

The nice thing was that my mom actually did not burn anything she normally burns at least one thing. Usually it is the main course. But everything was edible.

This was the most I have enjoyed this holiday and the first one in awhile that I have enjoyed with family. I usually choose to work because of the memories that I had as a kid with being by myself while my mom worked and eating whatever I could make by myself and watching football. Spending it at the 99 had become my tradition mainly because I did not want to do anything else but the 99 is my family and those holidays were a lot of fun. This is different though I mean this is my actual family there is no fighting everyone is talking and getting a long over a good meal.

We finished up and the table was cleared. My mom and Mrs. Santiago did dishes and continued to talk.

Victor pulled me aside and gave me a hug, "I am sorry I have given you a hard time about being with Amy. I can see that you make her happy. I have never seen her smile as much ever as she does around you. I am happy that you will be joining the family."

I was honestly in shock by the hug he never seemed like that type of guy, "thanks Victor it really means a lot. Your daughter also makes me very happy."

I heard Amy crying behind us.

"Why are you crying?"

"It makes me so happy that you to are finally getting along. I never thought it would happen. Also my hormones are going nuts so there's that."

We all continued to talk. After about an hour we left to take the Santiagos back to their hotel. Traffic was great driving back we said our goodbyes for the night and headed over to the bar to say hi to the squad. I mean after all they are our family too and this holiday is all about family


	82. The Incredibly Drunk Boyle

We got to the bar about eight o'clock everyone was there.

"Well it's about time you guys show us," it was Rosa.

"Yeah we are, How drunk is everyone?"

"Umm Charles is pretty bad everyone else is okay."

"So he just let loose?"

"You could say that. Genevieve took Nicolaj to see her family."

"JAAAAAAKKKEEE, you made it."

"Hi Charles. Having fun?"

"A ton. I decided to let loose you know."

"I can tell."

"Let me but you a drink."

"I'm good."

"Well I want another."

He walked off and went back to the bar, I turned to Amy, "we need to make sure he gets home."

"I totally agree. He would fall asleep somewhere and we would never find him again."

We walked over near the captain. "Happy Thanksgiving Captain."

"Santiago, Peralta how did your parents meeting go?"

"Well my dad was stuck in Quebec, my mom burned a rag on the stove but made an awesome dinner and everyone seemed to get along"

"I got to show my parents a lot of embarrassing pictures of Jake they really liked his mom but almost killed each other before we even got to Jakes moms."

We continued to talk more about what had happened this evening, (I guess the 99 was extremely slow for a change), when the Captain interrupted, "Well it seems like you two had a great time. Not to change the subject but what is Boyle doing?"

"Um I am really not sure but I think it is going to end badly. I will be right back."

I went up to him and pulled him away from the dudes who could squish him like a pancake and the trash can that he was trying to climb on top of I think.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted a piggy back ride."

"So you wanted to ride on the guys who could kill you the fastest."

"Well I thought one of them was Terry. Was one of them Terry."

"None of them were Terry. Terry is sitting talking to Rosa and Amy over there."

"Jake the room is starting to spin."

"Ok we need to get you home."

I had him lean against me while I got Amy's attention that we needed to go. She was deep in conversation but eventually got my signals.

We quickly said our goodbyes and got Boyle outside just incase he hurled, (which he did like ten feet out the door, it was gross mainly because Charles eats so many weird things.)

After that we laid him down in the back seat and drove him home. Getting him to his apartment was bad he was stumbling and kept tripping on every stair, so I pretty much carried him up.

Luckily he did have his keys. I opened the door and got him undressed and laid him down on his bed. He was out within minutes. I put a glass of water and some aspirin on the table by the bed because I know he is going to need it when he wakes up.

I was able to get out of their and back to the car. Me and Amy drove home to go to bed ourselves.


	83. No You Cannot Come

Two weeks later...

"Let me go with you. I promise I will sit at my desk all day unless I have to pee."

"No you need to stay here and rest."

"But it's boring. Your not here, daytime tv sucks, and I have nothing to file or organize in binders."

"No honey. You know what the doctor said."

"That I am overly stressed and I need to relax."

"Do you want to have to go back to the doctor for an emergency visit."

"No. Fine I will find something to do here."

"I doubt it."

"But I had to the same thing to you a few months ago."

"Yes but that was me being stupid. I was not growing a human. It was just me that I had to worry about. You have another life growing in your body."

"Yeah I know. But what you did was still stupid."

"Amy I don't want to lose either one of you please stay home. Relax."

"But I understand that but I am relaxed when I work."

"Amy the doctor told you yesterday you need to not do work you need to relax and do as little as possible. Plus you drop things and you can't reach the floor to pick up anything."

"But I can't sit in the couch without you to help me get up. And I mean I have to pee all the time."

"Amy you can sit in bed and watch tv and you can get out of the bed by yourself. Plus you have been sleeping a ton anyway."

"So, I can't get comfortable. Plus when I do I have to pee."

"You will be fine. I will be back on my lunch. You will be fine."

"I guess fine you need to go."

"I know. Call me if you need anything. And no you cannot call me to come get you or to come home unless there is an emergency."

I kissed her on the cheek, "I love you see you in a few hours."

I felt the same way when I had my accident and I feel guilty leaving her but her doctor said at her appointment yesterday that she was on bed rest. The doctor said if she was not careful she could end up in the hospital or giving birth early.

At this point she would not mind giving birth she has been miserable. She can't sleep she can't bend over to grab things she can't put on her shoes or socks by herself. Plus she hates not having anything to do. Ever since I have known her she is always on the go no matter how she feels.

Anyway off to work.


	84. Amy

I feel really guilty I know that she loves working. She need to learn to relax. She has never been one to take a chill pill. She is always going and going like the energizer bunny.

At the appointment yesterday her doctor but her on bed rest and told her to do as little as possible. She was in shock when the doctor told her. She tried to get the doctor to change her mind but there was nothing that Amy could say or promise to do to cause the doctor to change her mind.

She pouted and complained the entire way home. I thought that I was bad but Amy gives me a run for my money.

She was also mad when she found out that I told the captain that she was on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. She tried to convince the captain that I was lying but he saw through it.

I wonder what she was going to do all day. She doesn't like tv, she won't sleep, and she really can't clean because she can't get up really when she gets on the floor or on a low chair.

Anyway I made it to the 99 time to work.


	85. Spider Briefing

I was one of the last people to get there. Everyone was hustling around getting ready for their days.

Terry started making his announcement for the morning, "Everyone briefing room 9am on the dot."

I looked at the clock 8:50, I have some time. I looked through my emails nothing good the usual random updates on stuff.

8:51, still have time to waste, I walked over and got coffee. I had to wait in line behind Jones, Hitchcock, and Charles. It went quickly. Except that when Charles noticed I was behind him he started telling me about this weird food place that he took Genevieve and Nicolaj to. I honestly have no idea how people could eat what he was telling me.

I really did not pay that much attention because it sounded so gross but we walked over to the desk and he walked off to the bathroom because he had to take a tinkle (his words not mine).

I looked at the clock 8:57 there was nothing else really to do so I went to the briefing room.

Terry and Holt were preparing something at the front. Rosa was talking to someone at a table near the back. Hitchcock and Scully were passed out like normal. I went and sat at a table by myself waiting for Boyle because I know he is going to sit next to me.

He came in at the last minute sat right next to me and Holt started talking.

"As you may have heard Detective Santiago will not be here to complete anyone's paperwork for awhile. She was placed on bedrest yesterday."

A lot of people groaned because everyone hates doing paperwork and Amy loved it for some strange reason I think it is just because the Santiagos are weird like that.

"And she is very mad about it. Also if she calls any of you asking for stuff to do or a disguise so she can try to sneak it tell her no or ignore her." I had to chime in otherwise I know some people would give in.

"I agree with Peralta she needs to not think about work and needs to focus on her health and the upcoming birth of her and Per-"

My phone started ringing. "Peralta do you mind. Your phone is suppose to be muted," said Terry.

"It's Amy I need to get this something could be wrong."

"Hello my love. I am in the morning briefing say hi." I put her on speaker.

"Hi everyone now Jake I need you to come home there is a fucking moving dinner plate in the apartment."

"What do you mean."

"There is a fucking spider the size of a plate running in the apartment."

Everyone was just looking at me laughing.

"Amy stop being over dramatic. It can't be that big."

"It is that fucking big. I saw it in the kitchen. I ran and locked myself in the bathroom. Come freaking get it."

"I can't I we need to finish this briefing."

"But Jaaaaaakkke. It's huge and I'm hungry. Take the phone off of speaker and hand the phone to the captain."

I did. "Hello Detective Santiago. Yes, I heard. I can. I will soon. And no you are following doctors orders. Goodbye."

He hung up and handed me the phone. "After the briefing go take care of her."

"Now back to business."

Nothing much was announced. Boyle and I are going on a stake out to try and catch some drug dealers because no one else wanted to. And its an all day thing.

"Well Boyle shall we go rescue my fiancé. Then catch some drug dealers."

"Totally. But do you think that the spider is really that big?"

"I doubt it. Amy is probably just being over dramatic I think it is probably about the size of a quarter."

"But I will say one thing she has a right to freak I mean she can't see her feet so I think her depth perspective has to be off."

"Whatever let's get this done. I kind of regret telling her she can call me. I should have put it on silent."

"Jake she would have found a way to get a hold of you. She has everyone's numbers memorized."

"Damn your right."

"Jake did I mention that I hate spiders."

"Me to Boyle me too."


	86. Spider Hunting

We walked up to the apartment. We heard nothing. It was absolutely silent.

I unlocked the door we walked in. It felt like we were chasing a perp but this one was much smaller but equally as creepy as any of the real life one.

"Amy we are here and we are looking for the giant spider."

"Oh I am so happy you guys are here. I am not leaving the bathroom until you guys catch it but it was in the kitchen the last place I saw it but that was almost an hour ago."

"Amy it could literally be anywhere."

"Let's use a broom Jake. Where do you guys keep it?"

"Good question. Amy where is the broom?"

"In the closet by the front door."

Charles went and grabbed it. And just started sweeping everywhere hoping to lure or knock it out of where it was hiding.

"Where is this thing? Amy I am starting to think this giant spider does not exist."

"It was there trust me."

"Amy this isn't the first time you have made up something."

"Hey I'm sorry i saw a cockroach riding a subway rat. I thought it was something else."

"Jaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkee." And a door slammed.

I ran towards the bedrooms.

"Charles did you find it." He was as white as a ghost. It's in your bedroom. I saw it in your bed.

"Amy we found it. But you may want to change the sheets on the bed."

"Wait it's in our room on our bed."

"Well I don't know that's what Charles said."

"Amy it's right in the middle of your bed."

"Just get it out and burn the sheets, I don't care I just want it out of this apartment."

"So is it as big as she said?"

"Yeah maybe bigger."

"Shit. Well let's man up and get it out of here."

I cracked oven the door. I want to be sneaky just in case it wants to run. The only thing is I don't know if this will work because don't know anything about spiders besides they spin webs, eat bugs, and are creepy as hell.

There it is. She wasn't lying. Its huge and it's right on the bed.

"Charles you go to the left side I will go to the right. Just grab the sheet we will fold it up and take the thing outside."

We snuck in. It didn't move. We went to the assigned sides of the bed.

"One, two, three go."

We snatched up the sheet and the thing moved around. It was trying to escape.

"Amy we got it we are taking it out. I love you good bye see you later."

It was still squirming it was pissed.

We started running down the stairs to toss this giant thing outside. We pushed people out of the way.

"Giant spider coming through."

Someone stopped us before we were ready to toss it, "hold on is that a spider that's like the size of a dinner plate?"

"Yes."

"It's mine it escaped out of its cage a week ago."

"How do you lose a giant spider?"

"I was trying to feed it and I opened the cage and two minutes later it was gone."

"Here take it," I handed over the sheet.

Boyle and I walked out the door.

"I can't believe it lives in your building Jake."

"As long as it does not come back into our apartment we will have no issues. Now let's go catch some bad guys."


	87. Cold Ass Stakeout

We were posted on a corner outside an Asian grocery store.

There was really nothing going on it was really cold outside.

"Jake do you really think that anyone is going to be out in this weather?"

"Well people like their drugs and they like them in all types of weather. So yeah."

"Really I think we should have chosen a different place to stake out. Even bundling up as much as I have I am still cold."

"Well we are only here for a few more hours before our relief comes. We just need to find some suspicious people that look like the are on drugs or might want to pick up their stash."

The truth is that I am freaking cold too. It did not hit me until an hour ago how stupid it is to have a stake out in a car in December. When I get home I am definitely going to need a nice warm shower and a snuggle session with Amy.

"So Jake what are you getting Amy for Christmas? I mean this is your last one before you guys become parents."

The thing was I have not gotten her anything. She is a very picky person and hard to surprise, she also had told me she doesn't want anything.

"I haven't gotten her anything yet."

"Nothing yet for the mother of your child."

"I have been looking it's just I want to get her something awesome and I haven't found the right thing."

"Then why don't you make her something like a binder or collage of your favorite moments."

"I don't know. I'm not that crafty."

"It's not about being crafty all that matters is that it is from the heart."

I guess I could make her something. I could do a binder thing but I would have to find all the good pictures we have with each other. I really don't know where she keeps those. I guess I could do some late night snooping while she is sleeping. The only issue with that is that she can't sleep that well. She claims her body is so awkward that she can't get comfortable. I think it is because she is a belly sleeper and she hasn't been able to sleep that way in months.

Charles and I went silent we just sat and watched this store. No one had been around in hours.

"This is boring."

"I know if we were doing this during the summer there would at least be people walking around but we are doing this on the coldest day when the weatherguy told everyone to stay insi-"

Then my phone rang.


	88. What's Going On?

I answered it was the captain.

"We need Boyle and you back at the precinct now."

There was a bunch of yelling in the background.

"What's going on? Is there a wrestling match going on?"

"Something to that caliber we need both of you back now."

The phone went silent

"I guess we are going back to the 99."

"What was going on?"

"The captain didn't say but there was a lot of yelling in the background."

We drove quickly through town. Neither of us spoke. We were worried about what we would see when we got back. The captain would not call us off an assignment unless it was something serious.

The outside looks calm and the building is in one piece so it was not an explosion or fire. We barked and ran up to the bullpen. It was normal looking nothing was broken nothing was out of order and everyone seemed to be doing their own thing.

We looked around confused. We walked over to the captains office he was sitting at his desk doing what the captain normally does. (I really don't know he is just busy all the time and always looking at a book or his computer)

"Peralta Boyle your back you missed all the fun."

"Really from the way you made it sound on the phone the precinct was either getting over run by a mob of people or it was going to explode."

"We had a fight of major proportions between quite a few suspects. We were having issues getting it under control. Sergeant Jeffords was able to break up every one and save the day."

"So why did you call us?"

"We didn't think that we would be able to get it under control. But we did. You are free to go."

We walked out confused.

I went over to my desk and sat down. Something seemed odd. Everyone one who was working was now gone. It was just me and Boyle out here and then the captain sitting in his office.

Then everything went dark. Not like I passed out but like someone put a bag over my head. I tried to get up but the tired my arms down with something.

This was awesome it felt like I was an action movie cop. My chair started moving and I was rolled into a room. After what seemed like forever the cover was lifted from my head.


	89. Trapped!

I was in the interrogation room.

It was dark. The person who lifted the cover off of my head walked out the door. The Galway way dark too.

"What the hell is going on."

This is weird it has to be everyone playing a prank on me.

"Guys this was fun can you let me. And maybe turn on the lights."

I got no response. It was dead silent. Too silent.

I was there what felt like forever. In the dark. With it being really freaking quiet.

"Ok this isn't funny anymore. Someone come tell me what is going on."

Nothing not even a peep.

I was in my desk chair so I rolled to the door. I could see the vague outline of it in the darkness. It was locked. I slammed the chair into the repeatedly.

"Someone let me out. Please."

I was honestly getting hysterical. There had to be someone here. This place is never empty. Someone has to hear me.

I rolled back to the table, I don't want to admit defeat but it seems like no one is listening. Or no one can hear.

I put my head down on the desk. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a glow. I lifted my head up.

A screen appeared where the one way glass usually is.

It started out blue like an old VHS tape. There were a bunch of my life moments showing up. From birthdays to school plays, little league games, my Bar mitzvah, graduations from high school, college, and the police academy it kept going from there.

"Why am I seeing these why is my life flashing before my eyes am I dead or dying or something? What the hell guys. I am completely serious what is going on."

I put my head down on the table and started to cry. "I don't want to die. Please don't let me be dying, I have so much left to live for."

The room suddenly lit up and I lifted my head. Except I wasn't in the interrogation room I was in the hospital. In a bed.

Amy was there so was Charles and the captain. Amy was in tears. I looked around I was in a gown again. I had ivs and monitors every where. There was also a lot of beeping.

"Wait what the hell happened," my voice was hoarse like I have had a drink in forever.

"You don't remember?" Asked Charles.

"No the last thing I remember was talking to you in your office then Boyle and me walked out and I sat down in my desk chair and everything went dark. Then I was tied to my chair and wheeled into the interrogation room."

"Jake that never happened."

"Wait what, but the phone call captain you said that you need me and Boyle back at the precinct?"

"I never made that call," said the captain.

"Your phone rang but it want the captain and you never got to answer it."

"What happened then?"

"Hold on," Amy took a picture on her phone then showed me what I looked like.

"What the fuck happened to me?


	90. What Happened?

I didn't look bad but I looked haggard. I looked worse than when I was working on a case for three days with out going home and only getting a little sleep.

"Jake you had a seizure."

"Wait what?"

"You. Had. A. Seizure. Look at your wrist you are a fall risk."

"I got that part but how? Why?"

"We don't know all the answers yet. They really wanted you to wake up before there was a final diagnosis on why."

"So wait it happened when I answered the phone?"

"Right after actually," it took Charles a few moments to finish, "you answered the phone but instead of saying hello you screamed and your face went blank. Then you went stiff the you started to shake or twitch it was a combination of the two. Then you were out cold. You scared me Jake."

"Wow so who called?"

"That was me," it was Captain Holt, "I wanted an update on your stake out. I also wanted to inform you two that your recovery team was going to be late. I sat there waiting for a smart Alec greeting from you but like Boyle said you screamed instead then if I do believe from the sound I head the phone dropped and I head another scream which I can only assume was from Boyle."

"You are correct the second one was me."

"I continued to listen and heard the rescue squad talking to Boyle so I knew it was something with you Peralta."

"So how did I get here?"

"After I stopped screaming I called for an ambulance. You had already stopped moving. Your whole part only lasted like two minutes maybe three tops. But I screamed for like a good five. They came and took you here and I followed in the car. I called the captain whole but he already knew what was going on because of what he just said about staying on the phone.

"Ames how did you find out?"

"The captain called me. He told me something was wrong. And that you were being taken to the hospital. The Boyle called me and told he more about how you had a seizure and that you were going to the hospital."

"How long was I out of it?"

"Honestly like an hour and a half tops."

"Really that's all? You guys made it sound like I was out for days? Just curious is anyone else here?"

"The whole squad is here and your parents. There could only be a few people in here at a time."

We stopped talking when we heard a knock at the door. It was the doctor.

"Mr. Peralta. Your awake. To get a better diagnosis on everything we are going to have an MRI performed. That should give us a better picture of what happened or what is happening in your brain. The nurse will be in in a few minutes so we can get the contrast iv in and a little bit later you will actually get the scan."

He did not say anything more and just walked out.

The nurse came in and gave me the stuff. Everyone said it makes my insides colorful so that's cool. After awhile the wheeled me off. All I can wonder is what the hell is wrong with me.


	91. The Portal

They would not let me walk to the thing. I guess when you have a seizure its a precaution or something like that. It's more annoying than anything. Even though being pushed around in a wheelchair is kind of fun. Well it would be more fun if I could have a wheelchair race with someone.

Put they took me to a room with a big circle thing that looked like a portal. I asked if we could time travel and hey just gave me a dirty look and went back to what they were doing.

When they were ready to start they put me on the bed Part and my body when toward the portal (I know it's called an MRI but portal is cooler) they were playing some weird music while the thing was going on.

The noises the machine itself reminded me of really bad dubstep. It was was more annoying than anything but if this is something that they need to do I'm all for it.

But i got really bored really fast. I couldn't move so they strapped my head down. It seemed like it took forever. I mean it probably wasn't that long but if I don't have something to do it everything seems even longer.

After what seemed like an eternity they brought my head out and unstrapped me. They let me get back in the wheelchair and then took me back to where I was before. Captain Hot and Boyle were switched with my mom and dad.

"Oh honey I'm so glad your awake and breathing."

"Mom I never stopped breathing."

"Well it's good to see you are awake then. You need to start taking better care of yourself."

"I have been telling him that for awhile. He has gotten better though I have started to get him to take vitamins and to brush his teeth."

"Well that's good. But Jake I still worry about you."

"I know you do mom because you love me."

My dad was unusually quiet. I didn't want to probe him but it seemed like he was nervous to be here. I mean the man really has not been fatherly to me most of my life. He just stood their waiting for my mom to want to go.

She stool around fur a few more minutes.

"Jake we love you but we have to go. Your father has to fly in an hour. But I love you and will call you later."

"Ok I love you."

"Amy restrict him do not let him do anything crazy or not supposed to do."

"I will Karen."

And like that they were gone.

It was just me and Amy for the first time today. She looked extremely tired and worn out. I mean she has a good reason to be she is like 36 weeks pregnant she hasn't been sleeping and I end up in the hospital and she had to be here most of the day..

"Amy maybe you should go home and get some sleep."

"It's only three thirty and I want to make sure you are ok. Chances are you are going to be able to go home tonight."

"Well at least rest then"

She leaned over and put her head by mine and started to doze. Like two minutes after I fibally got her to rest the doctor came in.

"Mr. Peralta we have some news."


	92. The Diagnosis is

I was ready for anything. I am just hoping it is not terrible news. There has been so much shit that has happened lately that I think the universe hates me.

I poked Amy to get her to wake up, "Amy the doctors here with the results."

She sat up and was alert. That is one thing that Amy can do is wake up and be wide awake. It takes me forever to actually "Wake Up."

"The results from everything that we have done have come back negative. There is nothing that we can see that caused this seizure."

"So I am normal with no tumors or anything that you can tell?"

"From the scans there is nothing to be alarmed about. It seems as if it was caused by stress. It is not common or uncommon for one of these seizures to happen and for you to never have one again. But as a precaution I would like you to take seizure medication just to make sure that this is a one off."

I had been holding my breath and just released everything. That is just the news that I wanted to hear. The last thing that Amy needed to worry about was me. If I had to have major surgery or something that would not be good for her or the baby.

"Jake I told you, you need to relax."

"I would listen to her. You need to majorly relax. I would take a few days off of work and not do much of anything. I am going to get everything written up to have you discharged. Listen to her relax."

The doctor walked out.

"I hate it when your right."

"Well the woman is almost always right."

"Not really there have been plenty of times where I have been right and you have been wrong."

"Well if that is the case I think we both need to listen to each other more."

"I agree."

I do need to listen to her more. She has been telling me for a few weeks to relax but I have been telling her the same thing. We are very work focused and have one tracked minds. But today because of my stress causing a stupid seizure she is here when she should be at home relaxing even though Amy Santiago does not relax.

"Amy I am sorry for this I know I should have listen to you but I have kept going. Even though it was only this I know it could have been a lot worse. This is stress that you do not need especially now."

"Jake I love it when you get all sappy and just so you know you again admitted that I am right."

"Jeez I was pouring my heart into something and thats what you say back to me. Chicks are supposed to be the emotional ones in the relationship."

"Whatever Peralta."

Someone came in and handed us paperwork and told us we were good to go. They brought in a wheelchair for me to be rolled out in. I guess if I have to go out after this it might as well be a grand one.

The double doors opened and the whole crew was out here waiting.

"Peralta you need to take better care of yourself. We have sat way to many times in this waiting room because of you," said Terry.

"Yeah I know thats what the doctors have told me and Amy and I had a conversation about it back there."

"Yeah Jake I agree but its good to see you are alright. But the next time we end up here because of you. I want a thousand pushups when your better."

"Isn't that counter productive? Also can Terry do them for me?"  
"No and No."

"Jeez thanks Rosa."

I sat there and talked with everyone while Amy went and got the car. Everyone continued to lecture me about relaxing and taking it easy.

They rolled me out when Amy pulled up. We said our goodbyes and me and Amy drove off towards home hoping we don't have to see this place again until we have the baby.


	93. Christmas 1

Christmas (a few days later)

Between Amy and the rest of the squad I was forced to take it easy for the week.

I was not allowed to come into work, I was not allowed to leave the apartment for the first three days of my "break," the only reason I was allowed to leave in the fourth day was because Amy wanted to get a tree.

It was a small one but it was a tree. Having a Christmas tree is still strange to me I mean I was raised Jewish so we had a menorah instead. When I got older I really did not practice anything I celebrated Christmas kind of but always volunteered to work, and did what ever the people working did.

Amy was raised catholic so of course she celebrated Christmas. I guess she has always had some type of tree even if it was a small one, even smaller than the one we ended up getting.

But other than setting up the tree and putting on the few decorations that we could find we really it did not look like much.

I woke up early Christmas morning and called Rosa. She almost always volunteered to work because she hated spending time with her family. I needed her to bring me Amy's present. I had it delivered to the precinct because Amy is home during the day now and she can't be surprised.

"Please answer please."

"Jake what the hell do you want? You have been told you can't do anything work related."

"It's not technically. I had Amy's present delivered to the precinct I was going to bring it home last night but of course you know what happened and I need you to bring it to me."

"What makes you think I would do this for you."

"Because you would rather do anything that he with your family on a holiday and you are probably going to work anyway."

"You are right on both. What am I grabbing?"

"It's a medium sized box it's in my bottom drawer in my desk."

"Give me awhile and I will deliver."

"You the best Rosa."

*click*


	94. Christmas 2

Now that I know that Amy's present will get here without me sneaking out of the apartment I really have no idea what to do.

I could snoop around to see if I could find the present Amy got me. I could sit and watch Die Hard because I mean it is the best christmas movie ever. I could be a good fiancé and make breakfast in bed, but I think that would be terrible because I can't cook and I think that I would burn something majorly.

So Die Hard it is.

I got to thinking, randomly by the way, when should I introduce our kid to these movies. I mean they shaped my childhood. But my childhood also sucked because I was alone a lot and my dad left, but the movies also helped me decide what I wanted to do with my life.

About 10 minutes into the movie I heard the toilet flush. Amy was up. Shit. And Rosa is not here yet. Where the hell is she?

"Morning Jake," she was groggy and walking toward the kitchen. For the last few months she has hated mornings. I think it is because she can't get comfortable at night so she is never fully rested.

"Morning honey Merry Christmas." She gave me a death stare.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I love mornings. You know that." She saw right through me.

"Jake you can't even wake up with an alarm clock. I have to dump water on you most days."

"It is Christmas?"

'Whatever." She walked back toward the bedroom and turned on the shower.

"Rosa where are you?"

I heard a knock at the door.

"Please let that be Rosa, Please let that be Rosa."

Luckily it was. "Here you go." She handed me the box.

"Thank you so much Rosa. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"Sneak out of your place get to the precinct get caught by someone then come home and be killed by your pregnant fiancé because you did something that you were not supposed to."

"Very accurate actually, almost to a T."

"Well anyway here you go. I have to go get a santa that tried to rob a gas station."

"Have fun."  
I sat he present under the tree. My stress was gone about it getting her now the only thing is if she will like it or not.


	95. Christmas 3

We decided to keep everything low key this year. Well in a way we were forced to keep it low key all of Amy's family were going to her parents house and since she could honestly have the baby any day now. And of course my mom is Jewish so yeah I don't need to say anymore.

I heard the shower turn off. She started to walk around then she called, "Jake come here."

She either wants to show me something, do something fun, or something bad is happening. I am honestly hoping it's one of the first two.

"Coming."

Please let her be in the bed or something like that also please do not let there be blood or a big gash on her or something I may be a cop but I still hate gushing blood and injuries especially on people that I know.

I walked in she was in bed. Yes it's a good thing. Well I hope.

"What's up Ames?"

"Just a little pain."

"What type of pain. Did you fall or trip over something did you bump into something is it something with the baby?"

I know she dies not want me to be worried but when she tells me she is feeling pain I think I have a reason to worry.

"You don't call me for a little bit of pain. Picking something up off the floor yes. Pain unless it's really bad no."

"Fine I thought I was having real contractions. I had a really big one when I was in the shower then I have had two smaller ones since I have been out."

"Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No I think they are just Braxton Hicks ones. I haven't felt any in a couple of minutes."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to have this baby in bed or in the car on the way to the hospital."

"I am very surrreee."

"You just had another one didn't you?"

"Noooooo. I just hit my knee."

"Amy your knee is on the bed no where near anything that could hurt it."

"Ok yes I had another big one but I don't want to go to the hospital because I don't feel like they are the real deal."

"Ok but you need to call your doctor at least to see what she thinks. But let's just chill out and watch movies and stuff in bed nothing major even though we had nothing planned."

"Fine I will call her or the on call people to see what they want me to do but if you notice I haven't..."

"You had another one."

"Yup. I have the timer going call someone with your doctor or the hospital now. Or I am just taking you up there as much as I hate the hospital."

I walked in the bathroom and I didn't hear her seem like she was in pain. She was talking to someone.

I messaged Terry because I wanted to make sure these were not the real thing and he is a dad so he has probably bee through this with Sharon a few times.

-Terry Amy is having contractions. They are not consistent but some have hurt so I need to get her to the hospital?

unless they are consistent and getting closer you should have nothing to worry about, that was at least the case with Sharon. Are you timing them.

Yes I am timing them I also told Amy to call her doctor or the hospital but she thought they were real at first but now thinks they are fake

Well it's up to her what she wants but good call. Let me know if anything changes.

I walked back in and she was saying goodbye to who ever she was talking to.

"What did they say?"

"It sounds like Braxton hicks but if they become consistent or my water breaks or anything strange happens come in."

"Ok but you better not lie to me. Because I know you hate hospitals just as much as I do."

"Well mainly because since I have been pregnant we have been in hospitals three times for you. "I'm sorry I am accident prone."

"Yes but you also need to take better care of yourself."

"I know and have been getting better about it. I mean I like vegetables more."

"You have to do more but that is a start."

"Ok I am going to grab us some breakfast out of the kitchen you get dressed and let me know if you have any more contractions whether they are real or fake, and meet me on the couch for the first annual and probably only lazy Christmas Day movie marathon."

"Ok it's a date."

We both were on the couch a few minutes later. We ended up with cereal for breakfast because I really can't cook.

"So I started watching Die Hard. We can continue or switch."

"Let's switch. Pick something off of Netflix."

"Ok I guess. Wait let's open presents."

"Ok. Let me go grab it." She tried to stand up by herself but was having some issues, she was sitting on the couch in a weird position.

"Do you want some help."

"Yes please."

I helped and she waddled off to the bedroom.

We both came back to the couch and handed each other our gifts. She made me go first.

It was a box about the sane size as mine. I opened it up.

"Really you did this this is awesome."

She got me a copy of the first Die Hard signed by the entire cast.

"This is awesome thank you."

"Your welcome. I have actually had it for awhile it's been tough hiding it from you."

"Well it is much appreciated now open yours."

"Jake this is so sweet." She started to cry.

It was a scrap book of pictures of us and other memories. I even included the ultrasound scans of the baby., and left blank pages for future memories.

"I know it is not diverging that you would expect from me but I have been working in it for months. I have gotten pictures from a bunch of people. I have been working on it at work and hiding it when you were there."

"Jake I love it and I must be rubbing off on you this is Santiago quality."

"You know when I focus and take my time things turn out better."

"I have only been telling you that forever."

We turned on some movie after that and we watched a couple more after that.

She didn't have any more of the contractions and nothing else happened.

She called and talked to her family and we talked to them for awhile she had to tell her mom everything. We called and told my mom what happened too.

We also got calls from the squad through out the day. I guess Terry messaged everyone that there might be a baby today and everyone wanted to check to see if they were needed. We declined.

We ordered take out for lunch and dinner and relaxed the rest of our last Christmas as just Jake and Amy.


	96. New Years Eve

New Years Eve (one week later)

I was cleared to go back into work a few days after Christmas. I really did not want to leave Amy alone but she insisted that I go she said that I was only a phone call away. I kind of feel that I should have been the one telling her that and not the other way around.

Because of my seizure a couple of weeks ago I was given restrictions on going back to work. I was to mainly work in the building, but if I did have to go out and investigate something I had to have someone with me at all times because I guess they would not want me to get hurt if there was a robbery in process or something and one happened. I tried to explain to everyone that the doctor said it was probably a one time thing but they said they would rather be safe than sorry.

Any other time I think I would complain about this work arrangement but with Amy possibly going into labor any day being around the precinct or with someone that could cover for me if I was to get the call is a good plan.

Well back to it. New Year's Eve. The night known for its craziness in this city. Luckily most of the madness happens in Manhattan but quite a bit of stuff can happen in Brooklyn. Most of the arrest have to do with alcohol, but you have the illegal fireworks then assaults and stuff like that.

As fun as it would be to be out to night I opted to stay in the 99 well actually it was not my choice I have no cases that involve me going out I mean there is the possibility that I could get to go out but I need someone with me (Terry has the night off. Boyle is working with Rosa on a case and who the hell knows where Hitchcock and Scully are. So my chances are slim.) It is all internal research and then I was also asked to help process all of the people that come in.

The night moved pretty quickly, three hours in and I have processed at least 40 people most of them drunk and in various stages. As much as I like being busy, its sucks when we are super busy.

I would rather be snuggling with Amy relaxing. Watching movies and eating various snack foods. But all I have is my cold desk lots of drunk people and whatever food is in the vending machine.

I took a break around 9 to give her a call. I wanted to make sure we did not have a New Years Baby. I mean that's the last thing we need is our names all over the news because we had the first baby born of the year. I can see it now all of the people that we have caught coming after us and trying to kidnap our kid and holding her hostage for ransom. Even though it would be stupid on their part because we are cops but I can totally see it happening.

"Hello."

"What's up Honeybun."

"Ewww never call me that again it makes me feel disgustingly sticky. And nothing much just setting up baby stuff."

"Not over working yourself are you?"

"Not in the slightest. Just folding clothes and finding places for some stuff. How is the New Years craziness?"

"Oh it is amazing not that many arrests everyone is being really good."

"You have been swamped haven't you?"

"Majorly. Mainly drunks as to be expected."

"I do not envy you at all. I hate dealing with those people."

"I know you do. Just wanted to check on you. You are not having any contractions are you? You have not gone into labor yet?"

"Nothing tonight besides the kid kicking the crap out of my ribs. But I get why you would ask we do not need to be on the news for having the first baby of the year."

"Well keep doing what you are doing. Take it easy. And keep that baby in there. I need to get back to work."

"I will text you or call you if anything happens."

"You better."

I really hope she does. I also hope that she is actually taking it easy and not overdoing it. I don't need anything like that right now.


	97. The drive home

The rest of the night was just like the beginning a lot of drunks doing stupid things. Lots of paperwork and lots of vomit (any major holiday that involves alcohol usually does though this night is just significantly bad.)

The celebration of the new year was relatively calm. Rosa was back with a perp we counted down said Happy New Year then went back to work. We did not have any time to celebrate, we had a room full of mostly drunken perps.

I went home about 6am. I was dead. Being so busy wore me out, also does working nights. I am also on these freaking seizure meds that just make me feel weird. I could not wait to curl up in bed next to Amy, even though she would be waking up in a few hours.

The nice thing about driving home today was that most people were not awake. So my commute was cut in half. Because I felt like a zombie this was probably for the best.

I walked in the front door to a quiet apartment. No drunks, no perps, just me and Amy.

She was curled up in bed and looked really peaceful. I tiptoed through the room to the bathroom to take a shower before I went to sleep, someone vomited on me, I had clothes there but I still felt disgusting.

She was still sleeping when I got out and crawled into bed. She looked over at me like I had just woken her up but she quickly went back to sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out


	98. Hours Before

A week later…

Amy has been switching from being in major nesting (I think that is what it is called. The time when pregnant women really want to clean and get all the baby stuff together, like I said I think. Terry told me about it.)mode to wanting to rest all the time. But i guess when she is 38 weeks pregnant and has a human the size of a melon in her stomach.

I took the day off today to take Amy to her appointment. She said she feels really awkward driving now because the way she drives she has to have the seat back and she doesn't feel in control of the car.

She has had appointments every week for the past couple of weeks. I know because the baby is going to be here soon these are necessary but I really have no idea what they are talking about when it comes to dilation or effaced. (All I know is that she is like two centimeters and has been there for a week)

We walked out of the appointment and got into the car and Amy had a total break down but these are completely normal I guess (sarge told me it was hormones) I have learned that I just need to make her relax and be there for her and tell her everything is going to be ok.

"What's wrong?

"I'm as big as a house, I can't see my feet, my boobs hurt, I feel like I am not ready to be a mom and my body is taking forever to decide it wants this baby out of me."

"Amy your beautiful and glowing and I love your boobs (I mean they have doubled in size so they are great). You are more prepared to be a mom than I am to be a dad. I don't know the first thing about kids, but i think we are going to be great parents. Your body wants her to cook a little longer in there. You heard the doctor everything could change really quickly."

"I know you are trying to be sweet and you are healing but you are terrible at it."

"Hey I'm trying and I mean it."

"I know you are."

And like that the mood swing was done and we drove home.

Amy was going through everything making sure she was ready as soon as we walked in the door. She has done this like a million times since her baby shower a few weeks ago. All of the baby's clothes has been washed and put away we have a ton of diapers (even though I have been told that even this many won't last long) she has decided on a coming home outfit for her, we got the car seat put in the car (which was just supposed to be my job but I couldn't get it to go In right and Amy had to help me) and Amy has packed her hospital bag like five times making sure she has the right stuff in there.

After all that was done I finally got her to relax. I put in one of her favorite movies and made her an easy dinner that I couldn't screw up and told her to relax. She wanted to get up and help me do stuff but I told her no.

About an hour later I hear her say my name. I walked into the other room thinking that she just needed me to grab something.

"Yes Amy."

"Jake I think my contractions are starting."

"Really? Are you sure it is not the fake ones like before?"

"I am pretty sure. I have been more bing and readjusting my self and the pain has not gone away or stopped."

"Hold on let me grab the timer."

We sat and timed them. They were consistent. But they were not close enough yet to go to the hospital, But holy fuck we are going to have a baby.

I kept her calm and busy. I had stockpiled puzzle books and other things that she enjoys like laminating.

This helped for awhile but she still started to freak she has a really low pain threshold so she feels everything.

We let the hospital know and they told us what to look for. I called all of our parents to let them know that they will have a new grandchild soon. I also messaged the squad.

"Everyone knows."

"Great. You had the easy part because these contractions suck."

"I understand but they are not close enough yet."

After a few more hours the contractions started to get really close like really close.

"Jake how close are these?"

I had just taken the time. "Let's see the last few have been four minutes apart."

"Well I think we are close enough that we should call the hospital and get our butts up there."

We called the hospital and were told to come. We grabbed the first outfit and Amy's hospital bag we were off. This was the last time it would just me us i. This place.


	99. Labor

In the car it hit Amy that we are nearing the last moments of just the two of us.

"Holy shit we are going to be coming back with another human. Not just us."

"Yeah it hit me before we walked out."

"We are going through have to be responsible for said human."

"Yeah I know."

Then a contraction hit and the conversation was over and we were on the road.

I started to drive as fast as I could to get to the hospital. We live in New York and no matter what time of the day you try and get somewhere you hit traffic.

There was an accident on our way it was super slow and no way to get around because by the time we noticed we were stuck.

"Can't this city give us a freaking break?"

"I think it wants you to give birth in this car which I have told you a million times I do not want to happen."

"I am completely with you. I haven't had this car that long and I don't want various fluids that are currently in my body being all over it."

We were moving like two miles per hour. It was taking forever.

"If only we were in a squad car. We could turn on the lights and sirens and drive up on the side walk."

"At this point it would be nice but let's just hope that everything keeps moving."

We were slowly moving and we were finally past everything like fifteen minutes later. At this point Amy was uncomfortable we needed to get to the hospital asap.

We sped through town like a bat out of hell. I had my story planned for if I got pulled over. Also of that did not work I would flash my badge.

We were lucky though no one tried to pull us over. We pulled up to the hospital and went in the way they showed us in the tour so we would have to go through the entire place.

Once we got up to the birthing area, they got Amy changed into a hospital gown and hooked to a bunch of monitors just to see how everything was with the labor.

They also made her spread her legs to check and see how far along she was (I guess she is at a four and needs to be at a ten.)

It was like 9:30. The nurses said it would be awhile before anything happened so pretty much we had a long night a head of us.

The contractions were five minutes apart. The nurses wanted her to rest some so she could be ready for the big show as they put it.

I also took advantage and relaxed in a chair by her bed. I did not want to leave her she needed me.

This also seemed like the perfect time to let everyone know that we were at the hospital officially but nothing was close to happening.

10:45pm

Amy laying down and relaxing later all of an hour. She was in pain and anxious there was no way she is going to relax. (The way she put it to me is try relaxing when your body is trying to expel a 7 pound human.)

I got her up and we walked around. When a contraction came she leaned against me and squeezed my hand.

Walking around actually helped her relax some but it only lasted 30 minutes before she was ready to go back to the room.

I helped her into bed and grabbed her a puzzle book to keep her mind busy between contractions. Just like it did at the house she relaxed some.

I sat back down and just stared at her thinking god I love this woman.

Midnight

The contractions started getting closer at this point. They were like three minutes apart lasting for 45 seconds.

They checked her dilation again and she moved up to a six. She still has a long way to go, I mean we have been here for two and a half hours and she has only moved up two. I mean it's taken her almost 8 hours to move up four.

Even though she is in pain she wanted to get up and walk some more.

She only lasted about 30 minutes again before wanting to lay back down. For as much as she does not like pain she is a trooper.

She was starting to get really uncomfortable now though and finally made the request for an epidural. When she was first talking about how she would like to give birth she wanted to do it all natural but then she realized that she hates pain and even if the pain was for a good reason she still did not want to feel it.

I sat and rubbed her back while we waited for the doctor who would give her it. It seemed like it took forever. I mean anything feels like forever when you see your partner in pain for hours.

The person finally came with a bunch of stuff on a tray. One of those things was a giant needle looking thing.

They had Amy lean over and I guess numbed her lower back then stabbed into her spine. Then told her to relax (Terry and Sharon told me when this part happened with Cagney and Lacey the person did not know what they were doing a kept missing and stabbed her a ton of times).

Within 20 minutes of her getting the epidural she was relaxed and fell asleep she needed it. I also took advantage and relaxed myself.

3:00am

Amy woke up after her nap. It was the doctors who did it.

They checked everything again she was at a seven. So like we were told before it's going to be awhile.

Because of the epidural she could not get up and move. I guess because she can't feel anything below her waist they don't want to risk anything happening. She focused on her puzzles again. She was able to concentrate a lot better than she was before.

I was sitting on my phone then just looked at her.

"You know we don't have a name yet?"

"That's right we never actually decided on one did we?"

"Yeah do we still want to try or see what she looks like?"

"At this point let's wait she's going to be here soon anyway."

"Aka your to into your puzzle."

"Yeah so."

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

6:00 am

Nothing much happened. Amy went back to sleep and I stayed up and researched baby names and how to parent.

There is a lot of information out there. I have been told that everything comes naturally but i don't know my dad wasn't there most of my childhood and I definitely don't know anything about girls. So theres that.

They woke Amy up to check everything. She is at a 9 so honestly we only have a few hours left until our little girl she had went back to sleep right afterwards.

I have been sending messages all night to let everyone know what is going on. I am just now getting responses.

I guess a lot of people are going to be here later to meet the new addition.

Everyone is excited.

I leaned over and gave Amy a kiss she opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled.

She has done that every time I have been in the hospital that is her way to let me know that she is still there and that is why I did it to her.

As she started to wake up more the hospital staff came back and started checking everything again.

8:00am

"Ok Amy your at a ten the baby is sitting low your going to get ready to have a baby."


	100. She's Here

I honestly think I was more in shock than she was about these words. Well I know she was ready because she has had to deal with a human growing in side of her and now has the extreme discomfort of pushing it out. But it does not seem like it was that long ago that I guessed that she was pregnant.

The whole process has changed our lives and now the process is almost over and the fun part begins.

Amy did not want anyone in the room besides me but her mom and my mom are in the waiting room along with the entire squad, (I mean they have been waiting for this day, especially Charles for some weird reason.)

"Ok Amy its time," said the doctor.

She was breathing heavy. She was ready.

"You got this honey." She gave me her I'm pissed at you look.

"You put this thing in me so you are the last one that I want to hear."

"I know your hurting so I am going to ignore what you just said. But I am going to be here for you." I had her hand in mine because I know she is going to need it.

"Ok Amy, I need you to push."

She was pushing really hard. She squeezed my hand.

"Ok relax. We need you to breathe."

"You are doing great honey."

I was looking at Amy while she was pushing. I know I have seen her lady bits many times and it is our kid coming out. I still don't like blood that much. I also know that if I did look I would be one of the dads in movies who faint.

"Ok Amy were going to need another big push."

During this one she screamed. She was in pain. She is a trooper.

"I can see the head so not much more. Amy we are going to need you to just breathe."

She was deeply inhaling.

"I love you Amy you're doing great," I had a screech sound to my voice. I was nervous about this whole thing and also that she may want to reach over and slap me. She did not even look at me she was focused.

"Ok the baby is crowning. We need another push."

She let out a scream after this one as well.

The doctor and some of the nurses were all down there waiting for this little human to make their appearance.

"Ok we are going to have you breathe. Then one more big push and the head will be out."

This is it my final moments of not having a kid but I am super excited its a new chapter. I can show people that I can grow up and take care of something other than me which I am not even that good at doing.

I do know one thing I need to be careful I need not to get hurt. I have someone that depends on me and that means I need to come home in one piece. Amy too she can't be super risky either. Now I really know how Terry felt after his twins were born.

"Ok Amy One, Two, and Three, PUSH."

She screamed then it was silent. I was slightly worried for a minute because I know there was supposed to be noise. And then there was a cry. Amy and I both just stared at each other. We were in shock. We both started to cry.

"Ok just one more push."

She did it and it did not seem like anything. Our daughter is here. At 8:15am on January 9th, Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago have officially earned the title of parents.

"Its a girl."

They cleaned her a bit then handed her up to Amy and placed her on her chest.

I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture. I had to it was our first moment.

I was zoned out. One of the nurses tapped on my shoulder to get my attention, "Would you like to cut the cord?"

I went over and snipped the cord connecting Amy and our daughter. After that the crowd got silent and it was just us. Well everyone was doing stuff but we were not paying attention.

"You did it honey." And I gave her a kiss.

Our daughter was adorable. I mean I have to say that she's mine. She had the cutest chubby cheeks. She has a full head of hair thats really dark like her mamas.

"She has your eyes Jake."

"Luckily she got your nose. I would pay for a nose job on her 16th birthday if she got mine."

"I love your nose."

"I love you more."

I gave both of them a kiss.

This is my family. This is our family. Well our immediate one, her extended one is huge not just because she has a lot of aunts uncles and cousins but she has everyone in the 99 to look out for her.

We just sat there. We were in awe of our little girl. After the first hour they took her to get weighed and measured. 8 pounds 3 ounces, 21 and a half inches long.

They handed her back to Amy. "I will be back I am going to tell everyone. They will kill me if I don't go out there soon."

"Ok. Grandparents are first. No matter what Charles tries to bribe you with."

"I completely agree."

I left quietly and made my way to the waiting room. It took them a few seconds to realize that I was there. All of them were deep in thought and a lot of them also thought that this day would never happen to me anyway.

"Hey Guys… She's here."

There were a lot of cheers.

"Mom and baby are doing great. 8 pounds 3 ounces 21 and a half inches long. Just a little over an hour old."

"Any names yet?" someone asked.

"Not yet we are working on that. I would like the grandparents to come forward to meet their granddaughter. And Charles Amy said I have to let them first even though you are her godfather."

"Ok I guess. But thanks."

I took my mom and Amys mom back. My mom was so excited. For awhile because I was almost 40 she thought she would never become a grandparent but I proved her wrong.

They took their time and sat and held and loved her.  
Amy and I sat to the side and watched.

"So I think we need to come up with a name."

"Hannah I am really feeling Hannah."

"Ok a middle name now or do I get to pick?"

"I guess you can pick the middle name Jake. Just nothing crazy."

"I like Rose."

Amy gave me a look of shock. "You picked something normal?"

"Whats so weird about that?"

"Nothing I expected her middle name to be Thunder or McClain or something."

"If she were a boy her middle name would totally be McClain but I like Rose."

The moms could tell we wanted her and handed her back to us. We both whispered, "Welcome to the world Hannah Rose."


	101. Work :(

One month later...

"Jake can you grab a diaper for me?"

"Coming Honey."

We have been parents for a month. It has been amazing but completely different then I thought it would be like and I wouldn't change it for the world.

Hannah is a very calm baby. She hardly ever cries and is just always happy.

Even though she is a good baby me and Amy still are stressed because we don't thing we are doing things right (Amy is a perfectionist so it bugs her more.) Terry told me being a parent is more learn as you go and there is very little you can learn from books and movies.

"Jake hurry."

"I'm coming."

One thing that is very true that we were told is that baby go through a lot of diapers, (and yes I have changed quite a few of both types.) All of the ones amy got at the baby shower are almost gone.

"Here you go honey bun."

"Its about time."

"I'm sorry I had to dig through the closet to find them."

"Whatever at least I haven't gotten peed on."

"That was one time and your right you haven't been peed on once."

It actually has been more than once Amy only knows about the one time. She does something cute and she distracts me and I pick her up and it happens.

Hannah started to whine.

"Somebody is hungry, Jake can you go make her a bottle?"

"I'm on it."

Making bottles is one thing I can do well. I know what's going to be said what about breastfeeding (and yes I know about this. Amy has told me everything). Amy was not supplying enough milk so she chose to switch to strictly bottles.

"Bottle delivery."

She started drinking it down.

"Do you think you have it from here?" I need to head off to work."

"I think we are good do you agree ms lady."

"Yes daddy."

"Well I will see you guys this afternoon." I gave both of them a kiss and headed off to work.

This is the hardest part of the day. I hate leaving them they are my girls my life my everything. I know what Terry felt like after the twins were born. It seems like danger is around every corner. I and everyone else thought that he was crazy with him shooting things. But it's totally real.

I also went back to driving my car to work Amy reds a way to get around if she needs to. Did I mention I hate my car. It is loud and shifts funny and I think the brakes are going out. But I made it in one piece to the 99.

I walked up and sat at my desk.

As soon as I did everyone started asking about the baby. Which is something I honestly love. She is my favorite subject of conversation.

"Hey everyone briefing in ten minutes," said the sarge.

Hopefully no dangerous adventures for me today.


	102. Terry Talks

The briefing was about bank robberies that have been happening all over Brooklyn. They were looking for one person to join up with some other precincts. I guess everyone is on high alert because there have been three people murdered with these. Which means it's dangerous.

Before Hannah I would have jumped on the chance. It's a big case and I would love to get the collar. I have a family depending on me to come home, and I am not in the mind set to put myself in dangers way.

I think the squad was thinking that I would take it to because everyone was staring at me, waiting. After they realized I was not going to volunteer Rosa took it. Everyone split and got ready for the day.

Terry came up and put his huge hand on my shoulder.

"I completely know why you did not jump on that case."

I was silent I had no idea what to say. I have never really felt like I do especially about anything with my job.

"I felt the same way after Cagney and Lacey were born. And I mean you witnessed everything that happened with me."

"Yeah. I didn't expect it to hit me like this. I mean I love being a parent but I don't feel like I can willingly put myself in danger knowing that I might not come home."

"Jake. It will get better you might not completely become as carefree as you were before but you will get back into the feeling of doing what you do best."

"Yeah I guess. I mean."

"Jake you are doing a job that you love. You love helping people and don't even say that you don't even though I know you only became a cop because of Die Hard. You need to talk out the feelings that you have. I didn't and you saw what happened to me. I bottled it up and was on desk duty for a long time. I am here to listen but I also recommend a therapist."

"I don't know."

"Jake do it. You and Amy are both cops really good cops. And as much as you guys don't want to be hurt or in harms way you guys will be the greatest again. Also if any thing happened that little girl of yours has the biggest more caring extended family because of the 99."

"Thanks sarge."

I wrapped my arms as far around him as I could go. He has honestly been my work dad forever and I love him for it.

"Ok Jake I get it. Now go get to work please."

"Got it Terry. I'm on it."


End file.
